Destiny in the Seam
by SlytherinFromTheSeam
Summary: Set in D12, Panem. Always Everlark endgame. Katniss finds out about Gale's feelings about her while getting to know and growing close to Peeta. *everlark is not in the games* I obviously do not own the Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

Peeta

I always linger at my locker after school to see if she will make eye contact with me on her way back to the Seam; back to home. Maybe even catch her by herself for the chance to talk with her. We are in a couple of the same classes: History of Mining and Mathematics. My favorite class is history of mining because I sit in the seat behind her; I am currently not passing because I spend most days daydreaming and distracted by her beautiful long braid and her woodsy scent.

The teacher does not seem to mind my poor test scores in the class; the teachers and most merchant kids feel that a class about mining is irrelevant to our futures. Most Seam kids leave school, at year 10 because they are either pregnant or going to work in the mines to support the family when they turn 16.

Her mother was from a merchant family that married a miner. My father once told me how he used to love her mother when they were in school, but he was left wanting when she fell in love with someone from the Seam. He later married my mother. She was more attractive than the other girls his age and her father ran the store in town. So, everyone thought they would be a good match. My grandfather was to leave the town bakery to my father when he got older and someday, it will be left to my brothers and I once I finish this last year of schooling.

I can tell that Katniss is ready for this class to be over. It's our last class of the week, she's fidgeting and has already put all of her books and papers into her desk. Her hair falls onto my desk and brushes against my hand, sending waves down to my feet. I accidentally let out a slight gasp as I let her hair slip through my fingers and my feet tingle. She turns slightly to look at me out of the corner of her eye, I blush and look down like I was reading something interesting.

I know she doesn't know me, I am sure she doesn't remember the time that she was outside the bakery in the rain and I threw her some bread. I didn't take it to her, I didn't invite her in, I threw bread to her…in the rain, no less. I am _such_ a coward. The girl that I have loved since my first day of school in year 1, and I threw burnt bread to her. My mother would never let her in our home, even when she saw her outside and starving. _People from the Seam are trash and you are forbidden to even entertain them._

Everyone knew that my mother had problems and mostly, we were the problem. She had been known to hit us, mostly me – since she wanted a girl, when anything went wrong. After the night with the burnt bread, she broke one of my ribs. Even today, I have the beginnings of a black eye from a pan of muffins that were dropped when my oven mitt had a hole in it and scalded my finger.

The teacher dismisses us and I watch as Katniss jumps up, hands in her paperwork and heads for the door. I hurry to clear the books that I had been pretending to read earlier, so I could wait at my locker as she passed by to get her sister Prim from her class. I see the door opening and I can hear Prim on the inside saying she would be home soon after. Katniss turns and looks annoyed as she's walking towards me. _She's alone!_

I find myself in a trance as she gets closer and closer…pieces of hair coming out of her braid, framing her face. Her huge grey eyes and dark hair compliment her beautiful olive skin tone. All Seam kids look the same: dark hair, skin and eyes. But, there was something special about her. My mother says it's because they are so saturated with coal dust from the mines that it turns their skin. My mother is a bitch.

Katniss is the picture of beauty, but she is so thin. Her passed around clothes have mended holes in them and hang off of her already petite frame. In recent years she has started to fill out her clothes in all of the areas that would make a teenage boy notice. I've never seen her talking with any boys, other than Gale. He is a boy from the Seam. I know they hunt together, but I'm not sure if they are more than that.

Sometimes at lunch, I am lucky enough to get a table closer to her and Madge-the mayor's daughter. It's devastating to see how small and basic her lunch is. If only I could share with her. I know she would never take my help because I have seen Madge offer part of her lunch as well.

My heart aches at how hungry she must be, but at the same time my pants seem tighter staring at her like this.

I keep eye contact with her one second too long and she looks down as she passes me. I slam my locker shut and walk a little more quickly to catch up to her.

"Katniss?" She turns. Oh shit, what have I done? I hadn't made it past this part of my planning to getting her alone.

"Peeta?" _Holy fuck, she knows my name._

"I – um – wanted to walk you out..."

"Why?" she slows for a second and looks at me.

"Oh, well…I just wanted to see if you would be coming by the bakery on Saturday. My dad uses the squirrels that you bring to make really great stew."

It is no real secret that she goes outside of the fence and hunts. It's still fairly warm since school just started and she has been bringing lots of different things to trade with my father on Saturdays. My father loves to 'talk shop' with her about the animals she kills and the weather. He always seems happy to see her. I have never had the courage to talk to her when she is at our back door. I only position myself where I can see her and she can see me, hoping to smile at her when she looks quickly over to me.

"Um, yes. Please tell Mr. Mellark that I will be there a little earlier than normal. It's my sister's birthday and we are having a par…" she stops when she realizes that she is telling me too much.

"Anyway, yes I will be there." She starts walking again and I keep her pace. "what happened to your eye?"

Ugh. I don't know if she knows about my mother but I don't want her to think badly of me.

"My brothers and I were wrestling…they don't like to lose." I smile and give a small nervous laugh while I run my hand through my blonde curls.

She squints her eyes. She doesn't believe me.

"Rye and I are on the wrestling team together, that's my older brot-"

"I know; I've been to some of the matches." She cuts me off coldly and I could swear that her face turns slightly pink. This makes me blush. Since when is she interested in wrestling?

We made it to where the road splits, town to the left and the Seam to the right. "Can I walk you to your house? I don't have to be at the bakery for an hour."

She looks confused. "Um, no. I have to get ready for the party tomorrow" ...she starts to walk away, leaving me with a small hole in my heart. But she turns back and says, "thank you though" with a tiny smirk on her beautiful, red, full lips.

I think I see her glance back at me as I watch her walk away. _My heart is beating out of my chest._

Heading to the bakery, I am happily counting the hours until I see her again.

Katniss:

That was surprising. Why would he talk to me? What _really_ happened to his eye? Why would he ask to walk with me? And mostly, why was he staring and smiling when I looked back?

I'm flustered and blushing. Gale is always saying that boys look at me, especially since my chest and hips have started becoming shapelier. Maybe he just wants to take me to the slagheap. That's the only place that merchant boys would be caught with a seam girl. Little does he know, I haven't and will not ever go there.

Of course, I know him. The baker's son. He is handsome, strong and at least half a foot taller than me. All of the girls giggle and try to talk to him. Peeta has tons of friends and _lots_ of girlfriends it seems. But, he seems different. Sweet and soft spoken. The opposite of me.

I do have a soft spot for him, that I have never mentioned to anyone outside of Prim and Gale because he saved us when I was younger. It was after my father died in the mining explosion. I could never forget him because I will never be able to repay him for the bread that he gave us. It changed everything. It gave me hope. That's when I started hunting outside of the fences to feed my family, along with Gale's mom and siblings. My father had taught me long ago, and I was pretty good.

After our fathers died at the mine, Gale and I became friends and then hunting partners. Gale towers over me by at foot, he's tall and dark skinned. We often get asked if we are related. He is a couple of years older than me and even older women stare at him lustfully every time we go into town to trade. We laugh about it, but I see that he winks back at some of them. Maybe this is how he knows about the slagheap. I'm not really sure how I feel about that…

We go out of the fence every Saturday and several days throughout the week to hunt game and gather berries outside the fence. Most nights we still go to bed hungry not having enough to fill us completely, but we are alive. That is more than I can say for some of our neighbors in the Seam.

My mother is a healer and my sister is following in her footsteps. My mom is a shell of her former, beautiful self. She helps throughout the town with the folks that cannot afford the town doctor and when she is home, she spends her time sleeping and zoning out. Her life ended when my father's did. I have since become my sister's care giver. She is old enough now to see what is happening around her and to help my mother with her jobs.

It's about a mile or so from the school to my house in the Seam. Coming up over the hill, I can see that Gale is there waiting for me. "Catnip, what took so long?" Gale left work early, we're making a special trip outside of the District 12 fence to shoot something for the party tomorrow.

We head out towards the meadow, past the large tree stump where Prim and I used to have picnics, where the fence has a cut spot that we can slip through with no one noticing.

Gale and I are outside the fence, for about an hour checking our snares and have collected several squirrels and are very pleased to have gotten a beaver. This will make for a great birthday dinner for Prim.

My mind keeps going back to that short walk that I had with Peeta and him asking to walk me home. Not noticing that there was a grin on my own face, Gale was apparently watching me.

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"I was – um – talking to Peeta Mellark. Earlier, that's why I was so late meeting you." Oh no, why is he making that face?

"The baker boy? Why?" He is definitely bothered by this, for some reason. I can tell his hands are clenched.

"He just wanted to ask if we were coming by in the morning to trade, Gale – calm down. He seems friendly."

"Of course, don't we always go by there first? They always pay more than other places…we all know that a few scrawny squirrels aren't worth the bread and flour that he pays us. Besides, you shouldn't be talking to him unless I'm there."

This is infuriating, I can definitely take care of myself and don't need anyone – Gale included – telling me who I can and can't talk to. I feel my face getting more inflamed. I reach out and hit him with the back of my bow, "Fuck you Gale, why would I need you there to talk to anyone? How do you know I'm not sneaking around with him?" I wince as soon as I say it.

Being on the defensive, "Why would you even _want_ to talk to him? He's a merchant's kid and probably wants to use you, knock you up and never talk to you again. Besides, you don't even like guys, Katniss…I think I would have noticed if you suddenly started showing an interest in the opposite sex..."

I snap around to look at him, why won't he look at me. I hate it when he looks away when I am this angry.

"You don't know that. You have no idea what I am interested in, how do you know I haven't been down to the slagheap already, Gale? Hmmm? Maybe I've been tons of times!" Why did I say that? He knows I've never been there and have no interest in going. Why is he SO angry about Peeta?

"Sure Katniss, I never see you down there when I'm there…but sure, you've been _lots_ of times." He hisses at me. At this point, I am beyond angry. I throw my bow and game bag to the ground, storm up to him and pull my hand back to slap him. My hand stings after it leaves his face.

My chest is pounding with adrenaline. His eyes seem cloudy and crazed. In a swift motion he cups my face with one hand and holds the small of my back with the other. His lips are pressed against mine and I can feel his grip tighten and his body pushing harder into mine. My eyes close and I allow him to kiss me, my hands fall to his chest. My first kiss.

Do I want this? What do I do? How did this happen? I push him back, suddenly angrier than I was before.

I slap his face again, harder this time. His calloused hand, stained black with coal dust goes to his cheek. His face is frozen in shock. I turn on my heel, pick up my bow and game bag and do not look back until I stuff my bow into a hollow tree close to the fence. He's not there. If he wanted to kiss me, wouldn't he try to follow me?

I cut back through the meadow and pick some flowers for Prim, remembering why I am even out here in the first place.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Katniss-

I'm through the fence and in the woods before the sun comes up. After a disastrous night, I didn't even wait for Gale to meet me. I'm not sure if he would have shown up, even if I _had_ waited for him.

I found a fresh blackberry bush that was untouched, I was able to get a small piece of the root to give to Prim for her garden. During the summer we were lucky to have a small tomato plant and I traded for some squash seeds down at the Hob that I am saving for this year's garden. The Hob is basically a black market for the Seam people and other undesirables of District 12. It's the only place to trade for things that we need; clothes, household goods, medicines and occasionally liquor.

Almost giving up hope and heading back to the fence, I spot a couple of rabbits. If I am fast enough, I know I can get both. After two quick shots and spending a few minutes to skin them, I am back on my way to trade in town. Feeling relieved that I actually have some meat to trade.

Walking through the wildflowers, I think back to yesterday… Why did Gale kiss me? Did it have something to do with Peeta? I wonder how many girls Peeta has kissed, do his lips feel like Gale's? Gale's lips were strong and chapped, rough from windburn. But Peeta works in the bakery, I doubt he would have to experience the extreme temperatures that the Seam people are forced to live with.

Half way to the bakery, I stop to look over my face and hair in the window of an abandoned shack that used to serve as a drink stand for the miners when they got off work.

I stop mid-way through trying to get a smear of dirt off my cheek, what am I doing? When was the last time I even looked at myself before going anywhere? Appearances are the types of things that Prim cares about. Bows and ribbons. I go into town every Saturday to trade at the bakery and the hob, if I have an exceptionally good hunting day. I have never once looked over my hair or straightened my clothes before going to meet them.

After shaking off the thought that this has something to do with Peeta, I kick rocks along the path down to town. I have to go to the back door to meet Mr. Mellark, I don't dare to walk through the front and risk seeing Mrs. Mellark. She is an evil woman; I've heard around town that she hits her boys. I wonder if she is what _really_ happened to Peeta's eye.

When Prim was younger, I would let her come with me to trade cheese from her goat at Madge's house and we walked through the town square. We would stop to look at the beautifully decorated cookies and cakes in the front window of the bakery. Mrs. Mellark came rushing out with a broom, yelling something about Seam trash and us not ever having any money. Now I only take the back way and rarely bring Prim anymore.

Glancing over at Madge's house, I would normally stop in to see her but I have the party to get ready for. Mother is making a beaver stew with some potatoes that we saved from a week ago. I was able to get a small bushel of them for a half dozen skinny squirrels.

Once I am at the bakery's back door, I peek through the top half of the swinging door and hear the Mellark boys talking. I let myself in, but I never go into the kitchen. I only stay confined to the small pantry area. They are standing near the stairway, but I can only piece together a few words.. 'she' and 'her', 'mother would never approve'.. I give a small cough to let them know I'm there.

Rye is Peeta's middle brother, he is taller than Peeta with the same blonde sandy hair, but no curls. I wonder if his curls are as soft as they look. Dan, short for Danish, looks like Rye – tall, handsome and fair skinned with light features. But none of them have the icy blue eyes that Peeta and Mr. Mellark share. They are like a pool of shallow water where the springs pop up in the creek, close to the meadow.

My cough alerts them and Peeta rushes to me with a huge smile and his sparkling eyes.

"H-hi, Um – good morning, Katniss!" My heart skips a beat and I can't help to return the smile, its infectious.

He raises his eyebrows and I immediately straighten my face. "Is Mr. Mellark here? I got a couple of rabbits this morning."

"Of course, h-he is helping a customer, but if you like you can set them on the shelf in the ice cooler. I'll run and let him know that you're here." He turned towards the front, glancing back at me with _that_ smile again.

I open up the ice box and my eyes widen. There are fruits, and some things I have never seen before. Bananas, strawberries, chocolate and whipped cream! Instantly my stomach growls. I try to ignore the fresh, sweet smell of the strawberries and place the rabbit on a small towel on the lowest level of the cooler.

I turn to find Peeta is back, he seems like his breathing is speeding up. I catch myself staring at his broad, wide shoulders. Watching as his chest rises and falls. He is wearing a simple white t-shirt and an apron covered in flour. His curls are messy and looks as handsome as ever.

He starts to blush. He runs a hand over his face and through his hair, leaving a streak of flour across his cheek where his eye was more swollen than yesterday. A small giggle leaves my lips before I can stop it. At the same time, I reach up and place my palm on his jawline and run my thumb across his cheek to wipe the flour off. I can feel his skin burning under my mine. Then his strong hand completely covers mine. I start to wonder, what would his hands feel like wrapped around me? Grasping my back and cupping my head as he pressed his soft lips down on mine, like Gale had done the night before. I feel a quiver shoot down through my pussy. Leaving me wet and confused.

I know this feeling, but it's never happened to me in _public_ before let alone in front of _someone._

I've thought of him before. Lying in bed one night after attending one of his wrestling matches at school. His sweaty t-shirt and tight knit shorts clearly showed off his broad chest, muscular arms and round ass. There was an ache between my legs and into my stomach that night. That was the first time that I let my fingers dip beneath the band of my cotton panties and explore my wetness. I was unprepared for the moan that left my throat as I made myself come thinking about him pinning me to the wrestling mat. He can never know that I have wondered about my legs being wrapped around him and my hands gripping his curls.

The next few days of school were really awkward when I saw him looking over at me during lunch time.

I rip my hand away from his face. Instantly self-conscious, cheeks flushed – does he know what I was thinking? Why was I giggling? His hands are strong and firm. No. I'm not doing this now.

Mr. Mellark walks around the corner and I step away from Peeta. Thankfully he doesn't seem to notice how flustered I am with his son. I'm sure he wouldn't approve, but he seems so much nicer than Mrs. Mellark. He's always so welcoming to me.

"Hi Katniss, its always good to see you! I hear from Peeta that you have a couple of rabbits for me, I love a good stewed rabbit!"

"Um – yes, I was lucky to get them both. They were right there together. I also found some blackberries, if you like."

"Nonsense! I know you have the best shot, always right in the eye" he says smiling at me. He has the same trustworthy smile as Peeta.

"Well, thank you. It's my dad, he taught me well." I can see his smile falter for a split second.

"Yes, of course. We are always happy to trade with you. What do you need this week? Wheat flour? Bread? Corn meal? Maybe some cheese rolls for the berries?" Cheese rolls are my absolute favorite and a very rare treat. Normally they are gone by the time I come in on Saturdays.

"Corn meal please. My mother is making a beaver stew, maybe corn biscuits will be nice with it. You are so generous, are you sure about the cheese rolls?" I shyly add, "they are my favorite."

"Sure! That does sound good! Give me just a minute and ill package that up for you. Peeta made fresh cheese rolls this morning." He turns to go and I am left face-to-face with Peeta. I look at everything in the small room, except for him. I can see that he is focused on me, looking me over and making me squirm.

Peeta starts to say something as his dad comes back around the corner. _Thank goodness_. He hands me the brown paper sack filled with my things and tells me he will see me next Saturday. I thank him as well and quickly leave the way I came.

Finally, out of there. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding in. It feels like I was there for hours, but i'm sure it was only a few minutes. Why did I touch his face? Why did it seem like my body was on fire when he touched my hand? Looking down, I still had flour on my fingers from his. I smirk to myself.

He is so different from Gale.

Gale is dark and I suppose he is handsome; all the other girls think so. Peeta has pale skin that is tanned from the sun, I can tell when he moves his arm because his t-shirt slides up over his muscle. Peeta's smile is sweet and you can tell that it reaches his eyes by the way they sparkle. Gale rarely smiles that big and if he does, he turns away from me. Gale is strong but his shoulders aren't as broad and his pants aren't as tight as the linen pants that curves around Peeta's ample backside.

I feel comfortable around both of them, but for different reasons. Peeta's smile makes me feel safe and his eyes make me feel like I am the only person there when he looks at me. But Gale is my best friend, he has fed my family and he filled in as a male figure for Prim after my dad died. He was my confidant. He IS my confidant. Right? Of course he is, he clearly was confused last night in the woods. I'm sure things will be back to normal soon.

"Katniss, wait!" I turn to see Peeta running after me holding something. He's still wearing that damn apron and running his sexy hands through his hair.

"Wait, I have something extra for you. Its – uh – cookies for Prim's birthday. I, um, made them. I would walk you home, but I normally work all day on Saturdays. My mom is always gone on the days that me and my brothers are there." Why did I tell him about the party? Why does he want to walk with me again? Why does his mom leave?

He's looking back and up and down the streets. Does he not want to be seen with me? I'm not surprised.

"I can't take the cookies" I sound so curt. "I don't have anything else to trade for them, I have nothing to give you."

After a small laugh, "well, I didn't make them for you. They are for Prim, please tell her happy birthday from me. You don't need to give me anything for them, they are a gift. I painted flowers on them for her."

I let out a long sigh, I really want those cookies. Prim would be over the moon to have them. "I'm sorry, I already owe you and I can't take anything that I didn't work for. But thank you for the thought, that was really kind."

"You don't owe me anything for them, really. But, if it would make you feel better about it – how about you help me fix up the storage shed next Saturday after you come into town? It shouldn't take too long, but it would be nice to have you there with me." He wants _me_ there _with_ him? "Uh, Wh-what do you owe me for?" Surely he doesn't remember the bread.

"Um, its nothing. Yes, I will be here to help you next week. Prim will really love the cookies." I pause and see his eyes light up and his chest swells.

He hands me the parchment package that's wrapped with a sparkly twine. It's beautiful. As I take it from him, he put his hands over mine again and runs his thumb over my fingers. The shiver goes down my spine and settles between my thighs. This time, its him who breaks away. He smiles and tells me that he will see me at school and leaves me with the sweet smelling cookie package.

I quickly turn and head back to the Seam. What just happened?


	3. Chapter 3

Peeta-

Its Saturday, trading day! She's coming early today. I've already planned a little surprise for her. One she won't be able to deny. Everyone in town knows that her mom lost her mind after the mine accident, and she's taken over helping with Prim. She takes care of her, that's all that matters to Katniss.

Its early, really early. Even my dad isn't up yet to start the fires in the ovens.

She looked so beautiful when I was able to walk with her for a bit after school. Her hair blowing and the way her shirt formed to her chest in the gentle breeze. I couldn't help but notice that her nipples were hard beneath her shirt. I wonder what she wears under her clothes, I can't imagine that they have money to spare on panties and fancy undergarments.

Ugh, I should have gotten up before I starting thinking about her _again._

Picturing my hands squeezing her breasts while I kiss her neck. I slide my hand down below my sheets, pushing my shorts down to my knees. I'm already hard. This happens every time I think of her. Grabbing my dick, while imagining how it would feel to lay her down on my bed, spreading her knees for me and pressing all the way into her while she gasps. Her breasts bouncing and she's inching back on the bed every time I slam into her dripping pussy. I can almost hear her screaming my name as I bury myself in her. Two more quick strokes and I have to bite my hand to keep myself from groaning out loud while I come on my stomach.

I use the towel that I keep beside my bed to clean up the sticky mess and go take a shower before heading down to start on Prim's birthday surprise.

Once I am clean and refreshed, my dad is up starting the fires.

"Well, well, well. You sure are getting started early this morning. What's this about?" My dad says in almost a chuckle.

"Oh, uh, I couldn't sleep and thought I would come down and help out with morning prep."

"Ah, thank you for that…I'm sure you want to get a head start on those cookies you're making for Katniss."

I try to ignore the comment but the reddening in my face was my give away. "Dad, shhh! Mom is here! You know she hates anyone from the Seam, especially the Everdeen girls". My dad has watched me watch Katniss every Saturday for years. I know he approves of her, even when my mother doesn't. "Besides, I didn't make them for her, I made them for Prim's birthday."

He laughs, "Okay son, if you say so. You do know to give her those, you are going to have to _actually_ talk to her this week? And don't worry, your mom left last night to stay with Aunt Maurine for the weekend. She will be back Sunday night."

Sometimes my mom stays with my Aunt on the other side of town, other weekends she leaves early in the day to go drink at her cousin's house. They run another store down the street and she always says she's going for a 'visit' but comes home smelling like white liquor and cigars. Truthfully, I think she would go just about anywhere just to get away from us.

I've already mixed and rolled out the dough for Prim's cookies when my brothers finally make their way down the stairs to the kitchen. They work in the bakery in the evenings during the week. Sometimes my dad lets them leave early on Saturday nights to meet up with whatever girls they are dating for that week.

Dan has had the same girlfriend for a while and we imagine that he will ask to marry her any time now. Rye always has a different girl; he says that if you stick with one for too long they get boring.

Sometimes he will sneak them up to our room after our parents are asleep. He either thinks I'm asleep too or doesn't care while he fucks them. He is always trying to give me sex tips and ask me who I'm looking to get with in my class at school. I'm sure he knows I've done it a couple of times, but still thinks I need guidance obviously. Which I do.

I'm just ready for Dan to marry Bella so Rye can move into the other bedroom.

I get the cookies baked and am letting them cool as the sun starts to rise. I take a minute to enjoy the vibrant shades that look like they are water colored into the morning sky, making a mental note to draw this out in one of my sketch pads upstairs. Most of my drawings are of everyday items: my family, the bakery, the town square, even the school building. But my special one is filled with sketches and pictures of her. One from the first day of school when she wore a plaid dress and double braids, her looking in the window of the bakery with Prim and, as of last night, how she looked when she turned back to glance at me when we parted ways at the road.

The cookies are ready, I put a simple white glaze over the top and let them harden. Then I pipe and gently paint beautiful flowers on each one with purples, pinks and yellows. I even write Prim's name in delicate cursive writing on one, just for her. I consider putting Katniss' name on one, but I think she would be embarrassed when Prim opened them.

Being careful to make sure they are dry and will stay perfect in the wrapping. I gently put them in wax paper and then parchment. I find the prettiest twine that we have, its normally reserved for the mayor or when Effie Trinket comes to town for the reaping. It's perfect for today. There is nothing more special than her.

I continue on with my daily tasks: mixing and kneading bread, setting them out to rise near the warm ovens. I make cookies of every kind, pastries and pies. But the cakes, are my absolute favorite. It's like an edible canvass. I enjoy painting scenes that I have only seen in books at school, like the ocean in District 4. Mother doesn't like that; she says people don't care about places that they cannot go. So, usually I stick to pretty wildflowers and lace designs that drape over the tiers.

The bell rings in the front of the store, my dad goes up front and I hear him chatting happily about a special cake order for next week.

Knowing that we are out of my father's earshot; Rye pokes, prods at me and asking about me about the parchment package and cookies. He, like my dad, has caught me staring at Katniss. He's claimed that I've even spoken of her in my sleep. I am not sure of the latter, but I know he has interrupted me while relieving myself of the arousal that she causes me.

"You know mother would bash your skull if she knew you made cookies for that Seam girl. She would _never_ approve of her. Wait! Is _she_ the one I always hear you moaning and groaning about during the night? Hmmmm?" By now, Dan has joined in on the banter too.

I hear a small cough behind me and see her standing there. She's absolutely glowing. Her hair in her normal side braid, pieces falling out around her face. She's wearing an old, faded leather jacket that seems too big for her. It's probably the only jacket that she has. Her game bag by her side, held on by a strap that goes over her head and separates her chest. She's small, but perfect for her frame. Radiant.

All I want to do is scoop her up and keep her in my arms. I can't help but smile.

I rush to her; she returns my smile. She's smiling at _ME!_ I am truly shocked; my breath catches in my throat.

I can barely concentrate on what she's telling me…something about rabbits and my dad. I offer to let him know that she's here. I tell my father that she's at the door, about the rabbits while he is finishing writing up the order. I expect him to follow behind me, instead he smirks and tells me that he will be there in just a minute.

I cock my head a bit and he winks. Ah, he's giving me a chance. _This is my chance._

I hurry back to her and the thought of her being in my home, being so close to her; I can feel my pulse start to quicken, I can hear the throbbing in my ears.

My chest is pounding, I look over her face and she's concentrated on my shoulders. Watching her eyes move across my body makes me feel self-conscious and aroused at what she might be thinking. I can't help but thinking about wrapping my arms around her tiny, petite waist. My large hands would cover so much of her back. Is her skin as soft and supple as it looks?

My face flushes and I know she must know what I'm thinking about her. Thank goodness I'm wearing this apron, I can feel the stiffness in my groin and hope that it won't show. I run my hand across my face and through my hair, it's a nervous tic. I almost wince when I touch my black eye, it's turned a nice shade of purple this morning.

Then, I hear the most delicious sound. Her laugh. It's a small giggle, it's ringing through my mind and makes my heart jump. Not having time to savor that sound, I feel her hand on my cheek. _She's touching me._ Her hand is soft, but I can feel where her bow sits in her hand. My face is so warm; she _must_ feel it too. I instinctively put my hand over hers. This is the closest that we have ever been, the only time I have ever touched her olive skin.

Her moist lips twitch. What is she thinking? What would it be like to kiss her? Would I slowly press my lips down to hers? Putting my fingers into her hair, caressing her back and holding her face. Or would I press my stiffness against her side as I firmly kiss her mouth; running one hand up the back of her shirt and the other gripping a handful of her hair as I tilt her head up to mine?

I don't get to decide which one would be more gratifying, she yanks her hand away from mine. Damn it. This was by far, the best moment of my life.

Thankfully my dad comes in and talks to her about rabbit stew, the birthday party and her father. I hear my dad's breath catch. Did he know him? Was he just surprised that she mentioned her _dead_ father?

I hear her say she likes cheese buns. They are her favorite. Something I made is her _favorite._ Mental note: always make cheese buns on Saturday mornings. My dad turns to get the items they agreed upon. Then it's just she and I again, alone in the pantry.

She's stepped back, so we aren't as close as we were. I can't help but taking in every inch of her with my eyes. She is awkwardly looking everywhere in the room except for me. She's nervous. Am I making her nervous? An involuntary smile comes to my lips.

I open my mouth to tell her about the cookies, my mouth is bone dry. I swallow and start again, but my dad is back with her supplies. She thanks him and almost bursts through the door.

Father looks down and asked if she liked the cookies, if I had spoken with her? Oh, shit. I forgot the cookies. But, there is an interesting sparkle in his eye. I am my father's son, a true romantic. He must see the disappointment in mine, he looks back and sees the parchment package. "Hurry!"

I grab the package and head for the door, I don't even bother to clean my hands or take off my apron covered in flour and cinnamon.

She's only made it 10 or so yards from the house. Her leather coat doesn't completely cover the tightness of her pants around her bottom. It's even more noticeable as she's climbing up a small hill, obviously taking a path to the Seam other than the road. I've never been this way.

"Katniss, wait!" I'm running after her with the cookies... what should I say? Running my hand through my hair again. The breeze outside cools my face, it's so warm in the bakery with all of the ovens on.

"Wait, I have something extra for you. Its – uh – cookies for Prim's birthday. I, um, made them. I would walk you home, but I normally work all day on Saturdays. My mom is always gone on the days that me and my brothers are there." Is she going to accept them? Would she ever let me walk with her? Geez, I'm rambling.

Thinking of my mom, I hope she isn't out in town. I don't want her to ruin this or to let Katniss hear how she speaks to me. I couldn't take that.

"I can't take the cookies" she said it so coolly, "I don't have anything else to trade for them, I have nothing to give you."

I knew she would say that; I give a soft chuckle. "well, I didn't make them for you. They are for Prim, please tell her happy birthday from me. You don't need to give me anything for them, they are a gift. I painted flowers on them for her."

She looks somewhat sad; my heart breaks a little. I want to hold her.

"I'm sorry, I already owe you and I can't take anything that I didn't work for. But thank you for the thought, that was really kind."

Owe me? Surely she isn't talking about the bread, that was years ago. I should have done so much more for her. She was so small and broken then, starving. She's turned into an attractive, sultry – even if it's just to me – but, she's probably still starving.

"You don't owe me anything for them, really. But, if it would make you feel better about it – how about you help me fix up the storage shed next Saturday after you come into town? It shouldn't take too long, but it would be nice to have you there with me." Dad has asked for a couple of weeks to get that done, this is the perfect chance. My _real_ first chance to spend time with her. "Uh, Wh-what do you owe me for?" I have to know what she means.

"Um, its nothing. Yes, I will be here to help you next week. Prim will really love the cookies." I take in a slight gasp, hoping she doesn't notice. Yes! She said _yes!_

I reach out to hand her the package of cookies, they smell so good. Her hand grasps right beside mine. Her knuckles brush against mine when she takes it. Instinctively, I run my thumb over her small, delicate fingers. Her eyes meet mine for half of a second and I see her chest turning pink and I'm sure mine is the same. She almost looks excited; I see a flicker in her eyes.

I wish I could freeze this moment and return to it every time I have a bad day, anytime my mother speaks down to me, every time that I close my eyes. She looks breathtaking and my hand is now covering hers. I faintly hear my name from the bakery. This perfect interaction is over; I break contact with her, I tell her I will see her at school and give a nervous smile as I head back to the bakery door.

I now have a new favorite moment of my life.


	4. Chapter 4

Katniss-

The party goes off without a hitch. The Hawthorne family was there; Hazelle, Gale, Rory, Vick and Posey. Hazelle was pregnant with Posey when our fathers were killed. My mom says she almost died birthing her. Gale was being evasive and avoiding me. Actually, I wasn't trying to talk to him either.

The food was filling and the corn meal muffins were the perfect pairing. We sang happy birthday and the Hawthorne's all gave Prim homemade cards and some doll clothes that Hazelle had pieced together for Prim's only doll. She loved them.

I presented Prim with the beautiful parchment package with the silver, shiny twine. She carefully opened up the package, and saved all of the wrappings. She let out a huge gasp when she saw the dozen cookies, painted flowers and her name in the delicate, curvy script. She jumped into my arms and thanked me profusely. She chose to keep the one with her name on it for later and made sure that everyone had one of their own.

The sweet vanilla cookie was the most delectable thing that I had ever eaten. My teeth almost ached from the sugar, but it was worth every bite. More importantly, my next Saturday in town – helping Peeta with the storage shed – would also be worth the smile on Prim's face. Not to mention, being able to see him again outside of school.

Hazelle and my mother sat at the kitchen talking and drinking tea, while all of the rest of us sat by the fire listening to the little ones talk about their friends and classes. Everything was clean and all of the kids were tired from the birthday games we played.

Gale hasn't even glanced at me, or maybe I've just been avoiding his eyes.

As everyone is leaving, Posey is sound asleep on Hazelle's shoulder. Gale sends them off and says he will be right behind them. The Hawthorne's live 4 houses down on the same side of the Seam. All of the houses are exactly the same, so our houses are identical. The boys all share a room and Posey sleeps with Hazelle. Hazelle runs a small clothes cleaning service, so there are always stacks of clothes and barrels of soapy water around.

"Do you want to take a quick walk with me? Just over to the meadow?" He looks like he fears that I might say no and I actually consider it. It's nice to think that he's not assuming that I'll follow right behind him.

"Sure, we can't be long. It's almost curfew." I put on my father's old leather hunting jacket, besides my bow it's almost all that I have left from him.

We walk to the meadow without talking. The sky is clear and you can see thousands of stars. The electricity in the Seam varies and isn't very strong. Tonight there is nothing to take away from the magnificent view. He sits on the tree stump that Prim and I used to play on, my father would bring us here for picnics on Sundays during the summer. Sunday is the only day that the mines are closed.

"Where did you get those cookies? How did you pay for them?" He looks angry, his hands are gripping the sides of the stump that he is sitting on.

"Uh, I got them from the bakery when I went into town to trade. I didn't – um – pay for them, I am going to help Peeta next week as payment…. building a shed."

"Katniss, what are you doing with that merchant boy? What did you really do to get those cookies, do you know much those cost? There's no way that he just gave them to you!"

My blood starts to boil, how dare he! Accuse _me_ of doing something to get those cookies. What does he even care, who does he think he is?

"Fuck you Gale! What gives you the right to assume those things about me? Do you think I fucked him as a trade? I didn't think of that – maybe I'll do that next time!" I feel like steam is coming out of my ears and I can feel my fingernails digging into my palms.

He winces at my words; he knows I wouldn't do that. Doesn't he? His face almost looks like he's sorry, but his hands are still clenched.

"And how dare you drag me out here, so close to curfew, after you just kiss me out of nowhere in the woods. What the hell was that about, Gale? Have you lost your mind?" I'm sure he can see how angry I am.

Unknowingly I had inched closer to him until I had my finger pointed in his chest, about a foot away from his face. He grabs my wrist and pulls me closer to him. He keeps the arm that he's holding close to his chest and takes my other arm and holds it behind my back, so I can't pull away.

I suck in my breath, I'm only inches from his face. I can smell his sweet breath close to me, it's like the mint leaves from his tea. "Why?"

"Katniss, I had to do it. At least once. I saw the way you smiled when you were talking about him and I had to just take the chance. I – I, um, you must know how I feel about you, right?"

"Fe – feel about me? Gale, I – um – I'm not sure what you're saying exactly. You know that I don't really believe in that type of thi-"

"I know; I guess I just realized when you were talking about Peeta. I couldn't stand to hear you saying those things about the slagheap and being with him." I'm almost glad that he cut me off, I have no idea what I was going to say. But now I'm even more confused.

I was starting to calm down, hearing Gale talking about feelings – which he NEVER does. I'm sure he could feel the fight dying down in my hands and arms. He leaned forward and his cheek passed over mine, I could feel his lips on my ear. A sensation runs through my fingertips to my core…an all too familiar feeling in the last 24 hours.

I can smell the homemade soap that they use at their house and the faint coal dust that covers his clothes. The stubble from his cheek rubs across mine as he runs his lips along the length of my ear. A small moan escapes my mouth without me knowing it was there, my knees almost give out. He barely skims his mouth along my jaw to my lips. His dark eyelashes flutter on my cheek. Gale presses his lips to mine, harder than last night and I feel his tongue running cross my lips and then it touching mine. He pulls my center to his, holding his body against me.

He let my wrists go and I lean back, steadying myself with my hands on his thighs. I notice that close to my hands, his pants are starting to bulge from his hardness. My eyes widen and I instantly turn crimson.

"Please leave this Peeta boy alone, I'll handle the shed next week that you are supposed to help with" His hand plays with the end of my braid. I almost feel grateful for his offer, but then he fuels my rage again "besides, it's not like he would _want_ to date someone from the Seam…".

This time, I punch him. Hard. My knuckles are scuffed and he has a small cut under his left eye. I leave him sitting on the stump. This time, when I get to my house, I don't even look behind me to see if he's followed.

Monday comes quickly and I have not seen Gale since I left him in the meadow.

Why did I get so angry at what he said? It _must_ be true, merchant boys don't actually like girls from the Seam. They meet them down at the slagheap with promises of gifts or coins, but nothing serious ever comes from it. Other than a bastard baby.

There are peacekeepers in town that you can 'spend time with' for a monetary exchange. Lots of girls do it, rather than taking tesserae and risking having your name on an extra slip of paper for the annual Hunger Games reaping. I wouldn't ever do that. Or would I? What if it was the only way to feed Prim?

Peeta seems different than other boys, but then again, I don't _really_ know him.

The first half of the school day flies by. I spend my lunch listening to Madge talk about a project that she has in her home-finance class. That class isn't offered to girls of the Seam, we take homemaking and learn about child birth and tending to the needs of our coal miner husbands. She learns about how to help her husband with the finances of the business that they are running and how to appear wifely in the public eye.

I see Peeta, just one table over. His eye is still black. When I glance his way, he has his eyes locked on me. It surprises me, but for some reason I don't look away. I just give a small smile without being too obvious. It's no wonder all the girls like him, he makes you feel special just by the way he looks at you.

Madge taps me on the hand, "I've asked you the same question 3 times! But I clearly see that you have other things on your mind." She giggles and smiles.

"Me? Uh – no! I was just, um, he was looking at me…that's all."

"Kat, seriously? Did you just open your eyes for the first time? He stares at you EVERY day!" I blush and am truly shocked to hear this news. Could that really be true? I've never noticed.

"Madge…don't be foolish! C'mon, we have history to get to."

He sits right behind me in History of Mining. I am suddenly very aware of his scent: cinnamon and fresh bread. I resist the urge to turn to him throughout the whole class. Thankfully our schedules vary and we only have one class together on each day. This class on Monday and Thursday, then mathematics on Tuesday and Friday. Wednesday is when the boys and girls of each grade break off for physical fitness and my homemaking class. I'm not exactly sure what the boys do. I would ask Gale, but I can't stand to think of him right now.

Class finally ends and I head over to get Prim from her wing of the school, when I come back through he is still at his locker. Is he waiting for me? I feel like I've seen him there before. Does he always wait for me? His blonde curls fall over his forehead as he looks back at me.

He closes his locker right before we pass. "Ladies, how are you both this fine afternoon?" Prim giggles and I try to hide my smile.

"Hi, Peeta! I hope you are doing well. Thank you so much for the cookies that you made for me, they were so pretty and tasty! I adored the one with my name on it, I saved it to eat with my lunch today." She finishes off shyly.

"That was smart of you! If you eat too many cookies, your belly will ache – trust me, I know!", pointing his own thumb into his chest and leaning down to her to make his point. She just laughs, I love her smile. Right now she is so blind to most of the differences between us and them. She'll learn all too soon.

"Peeta, what happened to your eye? Did your mom hit you? I've heard that she isn't very nice." Oh shit, why would she say that?

"Primrose! That is none of our busi-"

Peeta looks over to me and I can almost see the embarrassment in his face. "Um, w-well. Yes, she did. I dropped a pan of muffins and she hit me with a spoon." I could tell he was being truthful; Prim has that effect on people. My heart was breaking with his and I couldn't help but furrow my brow at this news. When he turned to see my expression, I'm sure he could see the sorrow in my face. At least, I hope he could. I can understand why he lied when I asked the first time.

It's hard to imagine that your own mother doesn't love you. Then again, my mother stopped caring for us after my father died. I don't think I could ever forgive her, so I can almost see how he feels. _Almost._ Mine would never hurt me, on purpose.

He walks Prim and I to the street, but he doesn't offer to walk with us. For some reason, I'm disappointed by this, that he didn't at least offer…not that I would have allowed it. He bids us goodbye. With Prim chatting away, I glance back and see him watching me. He gives a small wave and I can't help but smile. I carry that smile all the way home with me.

I manage to make it through the week with not much success at keeping my mind off of Peeta, not only does he wait for us and walk us to the street after school but surprises Prim with a piece of butter cake on Friday after school.

Every day, as we walk away, I look back and he is there with a small wave, that I feel is just for me.


	5. Chapter 5

Peeta-

Finally, it's Saturday! My dad was a little shocked that Katniss had agreed to come help with the shed. I told him that she said something about 'not owing' me'. He shook his head, he understood. He said that people from the Seam don't always have much, and they don't like having the fact that they have to repay someone in the back of their mind.

While, I understand this, I don't want her to feel like she owes me when I do things for her. I want her to know that I do them, because I _want_ to. Because she is special to me.

I'm too excited to stay in bed. I hurry down stairs and start on the list of items needed for the day in the bakery. Cheese buns are first on the list. Father and I take a quick break to go assess the shed, he shows me the shelves that need repairing as well as the roofing that needs patching.

I don't plan on asking Katniss for help, I truly just want her there with me while I work. Maybe I can get her to open up to me, to just talk with me.

We head back in, the sweet cinnamon buns should be finishing proofing and ready for the ovens.

"Where have you two been? There are things that need to be done. Saturdays are our busiest days and you two are doing who knows what..." My mother is awake. Last night when she came home from, well – wherever she was - she reeked of white liquor and this morning I can tell she is feeling the effects of it now.

"Margaret, Peeta is going to be fixing up the shed for me. I was showing him what needed to be done. Will you be helping out with the front counter today?" Oh, no. If she stays, I'm afraid that she will see Katniss. That would not turn out well.

"No, Maurine needs my help. She's been feeling ill and needs someone to run the house for the weekend. I will be back Sunday evening after I help prepare their dinner. Wheaton, I've told you that she's taken a turn for the worse. She needs me there." I can tell she doesn't really care; she just doesn't want to be _here…_ with us. "Besides, the weather looks very poor so it would be best for me to stay the night. I know you wouldn't want me walking alone in the rain."

"Of course, no one wants that, dear. We will make do without you. Give our love to Maurine and take some crackers for her as well." I do not know why my dad stays with her. She clearly doesn't care about _any_ of us, including him. "Peeta, please pack up some bread and crackers for Aunt Maurine, and put in some of those danishes that your mother likes."

Begrudgedly but obediently, I start packing a parchment pouch with things for my mother to carry with her. I can hear her tapping her foot – taunting me - waiting for me to finish and then her voice screeches in my ear "Hurry Peeta, I don't have all day! I would have done it myself if I'd known it would take you all morning."

I feel my anxiety start to boil up through my chest. I know she is standing right behind me. I quickly try to finish. The sooner she leaves, the better. I turn just in time to see her swing the floury rolling pin right into the side of my face.

Almost immediately my eye starts to swell, something warm trickling down my face and I can feel my dad guiding me to the table where we roll and cut dough. I lay my head down and darkness finds me.

Katniss-

I head out to the woods a little early this morning, not waiting to see if anyone is going to join me. Mother and Prim know that I will be home late, after I help at the Mellark's bakery. There aren't too many squirrels out and about, it seems like a storm is coming. I can see the tops of the trees swaying and the air is starting to cool.

I get a couple of pheasant and a few stray squirrels from the traps I had set two days ago. With no one there to distract me, skinning them takes almost no time at all. Thankfully with the cool air, it won't be too hot while Peeta and I are working on the shed.

Walking up to the back of the bakery, I can hear raised voices with stressful yells. Looking through the back door of the bakery, Mr. Mellark meets my wide eyes as he's standing beside a slumped over Peeta. He's bleeding? Mr. Mellark quickly sweeps around the table and blocks my view of Peeta.

"Katniss, hurry and get your mother!"

"M-Mr. Mellark, what happened?" there is clear desperation in my voice. "W-was there an accident?

"Katniss, please go now. Let her know we need her. He's bleeding and we can't wake him!"

I don't wait for another word. I drop my kill bag inside and sprint as fast as I can home, back to the Seam. I take the fastest route that I know home. By the time I get there, I'm completely out of breath. Prim runs in and probes me about the problem.

"Prim, Mom…. Mr. Mellark…. Peeta, bleeding!" I have to compose myself, I can't talk through my panting. "Mr. Mellark sent me, Peeta was bleeding from his head and they said they couldn't wake him. I don't know what happened!"

Suddenly my mother jumps into action, the only time I see her this coherent is when they bring injured men into our home from the mines. "Get my bag, Katniss! Prim, you stay here incase Mrs. Drea starts having contractions. Go check on her in an hour, makes sure she drinks the mint water. Come get me before she starts to push."

I carry my mother's bag and she runs with her skirt hiked up. No words are said and she bursts through the back of the bakery. Mr. Mellark is there to meet her. He puts his hands on her arms and thanks her for coming so quickly.

"Eva, thank you so much for coming! There was – um – an incident and Peeta was hit…he hit his head. I got him here to the table, but he hasn't woken up since."

Oddly, my mother placed her hand over his and said "Wheat, don't worry. I'm here and you know I'll take the best care of him. Please get me some warm water, clean rags and some white liquor, if you have any."

I have never heard my mother speak of Mr. Mellark, and she's calling him Wheat? Touching his hand? I am snapped back to the present, "Katniss, hurry! Help me get him onto the table. I need to look over his cut and the bruising."

Rye and I take Peeta under the arms and try to drag him up onto the table. I knew he would be heavy just by how broad and tall he is, but I completely underestimated how much his muscle would weigh. We finally get him centered, stomach side down. My mother and Mr. Mellark come back with ample towels, the liquor and bowls of warm water. Warm water is something that we are not privileged to in the Seam, we have to boil it by the pot full even to take baths. During summer we pump the water in the morning and leave it in the sunlight during the daytime.

I help hold Peeta's head to the side, resting my forehead on his to block my view of the stitches my mother is putting into his cheek and over his ear. I can see the visible swelling as she tries carefully to clean the blood from his curls. My mom gives him a half shot of morphling into the wound.

Two years ago my friend, Madge, broke her arm and they traded a whole box of morphling from her mother's medicine cabinet for her care. Madge's mother gets very bad headaches, being the mayor's wife has a lot of privileges – including complete medical care.

Peeta's face and muscles in his neck immediately relax and I can tell that the morphling is doing its job. I cleaned up the rest of the blood from Peeta's face and most of it off the table. As I was rinsing the rags in the family bathroom, I hear my mother and Mr. Mellark talking in the family room.

"Wheat, what happened? He hit…or something hit his head very hard. I honestly don't know when he will come to. If this wasn't a simple fall, I need to know so I can take care of him properly. Please tell me, you know that you can trust me."

"Eva, I'm so sorry to drag you into this. You were the first person I thought of. Margaret just gets so angry and she takes it out on Peeta." I can hear the strain in his voice and the pleading with my mom. "Eva, she hit him w-with a rolling pin." My mother's gasp scares him, but he continues on... "I promise you that this hasn't happened before. She was even angrier with him when he started bleeding on the table. I-I've asked her to move into her sister's house permanently. Danish is going to help me with the shop during the week days."

"Wheat, I am so sorry this happened. Poor Peeta, I hate that he doesn't have a mother that cares about him. I'm so sorry Wheat, I will do anything that I can to help him. Please believe that."

A lump starts to rise in my throat. I knew his mother was a terrible woman, she hates anyone from the Seam, chases us off with a broom. But, why would anyone do this to someone, let alone their own child? How does he manage to be so sweet to me, to Prim? My heart aches for him.

Just then, I hear Prim's voice from the kitchen. "Mom, momma! It's Mrs. Drea! I think the baby might be stuck, she's hurting so bad! Momma!"

My mom rushes past me and Mr. Mellark is right behind her. He turns and runs straight into me. "Oh, um, Katniss… I – uh…" I can see his red rimmed eyes; he was crying to my mother. Why to her? Why could he talk so openly with her? "Please don't tell Peeta that I said anything, let him tell you on his own. You mean so much to him, thank you for coming."

Just like that, he left me there. I mean so much to Peeta? Why would be think that?

Back in the kitchen, my mother is packing her bag and setting aside some herbs and a bottle of morphling. "Katniss will stay to watch over Peeta, if that's alright. Prim and I will tend to the baby and I will be back first thing in the morning. With the morphling that we gave him earlier, he should only be out another hour. Katniss –" turning to me, "see if he knows who you are, if he's hurting too badly or doesn't know what happened please give him another half vile into his thigh."

"Yes ma'am, I'll stay with him. Do you think I can handle it?" I sound so distraught. Is it even my own voice, trembling like that?

"I think you don't give yourself enough credit for what you can handle. There is a tea sachet on the table for Wh-Mr. Mellark's tea. I'll see you in the morning."

I finished cleaning up the kitchen and Rye helped me take off Peeta's apron and blood soaked shirt. Both Rye and Dan left. I'm not sure that they could handle what their mother did to their baby brother. I made some tea for Mr. Mellark with the tea sachet that my mom left. I told him that I would wake him if anything happened. He left me with some sleeping clothes, his wife's things I assume. She has a more womanly figure than I do, so her sleeping pants hang off my hip bones and her night shirt drips over my shoulder.

The only light that is left on is in the pantry, where I normally stand to trade with Mr. Mellark. Now here I am sitting at the table watching over Peeta. My eyes are so heavy, but I want to be ready if he wakes and needs another shot of morphling. Slowly I rest my arms on the table and I watch as Peeta's long blonde lashes flutter and his fingers twitch. I take his hand between mine and wonder if he could hear me.

"Peeta?" trying to talk as softly as I can, to not wake Mr. Mellark or to startle Peeta. "Can you hear me? I am so sorry this happened to you. I was looking forward to spending the afternoon with you, but not like this." I don't know when it happened, but my tears are dripping down my cheeks, leaving clean stripes down to my chin. I press my face into Peeta's shoulder and sob into his shirt.

He moans and purses his lips. Without thinking, I press my lips, wet with my tears, to the corner of his mouth. I can feel his lips pulse under my own, his hand leaves mine and goes to the back of my neck. Peeta repositions his head and lightly sucks on my bottom lip between his. He gently pulls the back of my head towards his to deepen the kiss. My short, quiet moan is swallowed by his lips. When I pull away his eyes are still closed but there is smile across his flawless face. I move his curls off of his forehead, away from his laceration, and I lay my head back down by his.

Peeta-

There is an ache on the side of my head, then I remember turning my head as the crack of the rolling pin collided with my temple. My father was yelling and my mom sounded annoyed, "he's fine, I didn't hit him _that_ hard." My dad told her to take the package of things that she needed, as well as some clothes and to please leave. He would deliver the rest of her things to her later on. I could feel a smile on my face as I slipped into a dreamless sleep. He finally stood up for me against _her._

I can smell her without even opening my eyes. The smell of the wind and the woods. I hear the sweetest voice calling me to wake up…"Peeta? Can you hear me?" Katniss is here, with me. Holding my hand. Did she just say she _wanted_ to spend time with me today? Then, the most unexpected moment. Her lips on mine. I couldn't help but to savor it, I place my hand up through her hair on the nape of her neck and pull her closer to me. Her lips taste so sweet, like honey. I'm sure she can feel the smile under my lips as she rests her head back down onto the table and holds tightly onto my hand. I fall back asleep and dream of the honeysuckles in the meadow.

I hope she's there when I wake up.


	6. Chapter 6

Katniss-

At some point during the night, Dan and Rye came back. Either them, or Mr. Mellark, brought a blanket to me and covered up Peeta as well. I was still holding his hand and could feel his warm breath on my hair. It was still very early, the sun wasn't even out but Mr. Mellark was there, mixing something in a large metal bowl.

Suddenly very aware of my current position, I stood and adjusted my sleep clothes. "Good morning, I, um, fell asleep. I'm sorry, He did wake up for a minute last night but fell back asleep after a second. He didn't seem like he was in any pain." I feel like I should be apologizing, technically he is my patient right now.

"No need to say sorry, you watched over him. Thank you for staying, I was in no shape to – um, I wouldn't have known what to do. Your mother is a fine woman; I knew her when we were younger." His face seems sad when he's thinking about her. I wonder what happened. They did seem very familiar last night when they were together. "When Rye and Dan gets up, we can get Peeta up to his room. I'm sure his bed would be more comfortable than this wooden table."

I look back at Peeta, laying on the table in just his pants covered in flour and blood. "Of course, would you like me to make you some tea? Or some breakfast? I'm not sure if Mrs. Mellark normally does those things for you."

Mr. Mellark scoffs, "No Katniss, we Mellark men have been taking care of ourselves for a while now." He's smiling, but I'm sure that hurts. I know how it feels to not have anyone to care of you. "Why don't you get changed and I'll make us something to eat. The boys can fend for themselves since they want to stay out all night, doing who knows what."

This makes me smile and I head upstairs to the family bathroom to get changed. Everything is so clean, despite having three grown sons living there. Maybe Mrs. Mellark is a better house keeper than she is a wife. After I wash my face and re-braid my hair, I slip the night clothes that I wore into the hamper. One of the main differences between my house and theirs, they have electricity all day. Because they run a business and live in the upstairs quarters, they have an exception.

I flip off the light and run straight into Rye's bare chest as I turn around the corner. He immediately turned red. "I'm sorry Kat! You just surprised me, we don't have many girls running around our apartment." He nervously laughed. Did he call me Kat?

"No, I - I'm sorry. I was just changing. Sorry, go ahead."

"Hey Kat, thanks for taking care of Peeta. He never deserved this, he never deserves what she does to him."

"D-does this happen often?" I can see his eyes starting to gloss over with tears and I can feel mine burning too. "Wh- Why would she do this to him?"

"This is probably the worst that has happened in a while, she broke his ribs a few years back after he burnt that bread on purpose for- "His eyes meet mine and they widen, he tries to take it back immediately. "Katniss, I'm sorry. He told me a long time ago. He wanted to help you so bad, he felt bad that he couldn't do more."

"Sorry I startled you, Rye. I'll see you down stairs." I brush the tears from my eyelashes. That's twice that I've heard from the Mellark boys that Peeta has spoken about me. In spite of being completely embarrassed, I can't help but feel a smile on my face. I guess Peeta does remember the bread.

Mr. Mellark made breakfast and we talked about my squirrels. He kept passing me sweet bread with cream and sugar. There were eggs, pieces of dry meat and all the pastries that I could stomach. They even had coffee. I tried drinking it black, like Mr. Mellark, but he just laughed as I scrunched my nose. Then he mixed some cream, sugar and cinnamon in with it. It was so smooth and delicious, probably the most amazing thing that I have ever tasted.

Once Rye finally came downstairs, with a shirt on this time, he and Mr. Mellark picked Peeta up and took him upstairs. After some complaining about the huge breakfast spread that only I was privy to, he helped me clean up the table that Peeta had been on.

I like Rye, He was really funny, very vulgar but I could truly tell that he cared about his family. At one point I could hear him pleading with his father to make 'her' stay away this time, he was almost or possibly was in tears. When they came back to where I was sweeping up the flour and bloody bandages, I just pretended like I hadn't heard anything.

I knew my mother was going to be along shortly, it must have been a bad birth since she was so late.

"Katniss, um, Mrs. Mellark won't be staying here for a while and honestly I could use some help with Peeta and the shop. If your mother doesn't mind, would you please stay to watch over him for us?" He must have seen the shock on my face, "I will gladly pay you when you're here, and send bread home with you as well."

"Oh, um – Of course I will stay. You don't have to pay me to help" Gosh, I'm blushing in front of Peeta's dad. "I'm sure the bread would be enough. Thank you so much for the offer, I know my mother would appreciate it."

"Nonsense, you are doing us a favor. We should be thanking you and I most definitely WILL be paying you for your time. Why don't you go home and ask your mother? If she will allow it, bring back some things with you for a couple of days."

"Yes sir. Thank you again Mr. Mellark."

"Please, call me Wheaton – or Wheat," now _he_ is blushing, I wonder if he offered because that is what my mother calls him. "I've also packed a bag of some things that I would like for you to take to your mother and please tell her thank you."

"Yes sir, I'll be back in just a bit. I should be back before he wakes."

Mother is sitting at our kitchen table with her bag when I come in the door.

"Katniss, I was just about to head into town. Is everything ok at the bakery?

"Yes, Mr. Mellark sent this to you. He did ask if I could stay with them for a couple days since Mrs. Mellark moved- um, since she won't be there for a while. Would that be alright?" Secretly I hope she says yes, for some reason I _want_ to be there when he wakes up and to take care of him. But, I can't let her know that. "He also offered to pay me while I was helping in the shop."

"Yes, of course, he needs supervision. I was looking through some old medical journals and I believe he has a concussion, which is bruising on his brain. When he wakes, he might have trouble remembering and it would be nice for him to have someone to talk to. I'll send another syringe, more morphling with you, and some herbs for the laceration as well something for Mr. Mellark. I know this is taking its toll on him too." I can see she is worried about him, wait… is it Peeta or 'Wheat' that she is worried about?

"Yes ma'am, I am going to wash up and get some things together before going." I head up the stairs and find Prim still asleep, they must have been out late because she normally is the first to wake- except when I am heading out to hunt.

I pick out a night dress, the bakery is hot but I don't want to wear anything too short. Where will I be sleeping? I bring along my toothbrush, which is one of the only toiletries that they pass out to everyone at school, a couple of outfits, 2 pairs of my white panties. Most of the time I don't wear a bra, they cost too much and my boobs aren't too big for it to be necessary. I have one that used to be my mothers, with lacy cups and a clasp in the front. I don't want to sleep at the Mellark house without any undergarments on, so I toss it in my bag as well.

When I come back downstairs, my mother stops me on the way out. She hands me a bag of supplies, but she looks concerned. "Katniss, while you're there…please, um, be careful." Clearly she can see the confusion on my face, "I've heard things about those Mellark boys and well, I don't worry about you so much... as I do them being around you."

"Mom! I don't even know them; besides I wouldn't do that!" She is clearly embarrassed by the look on her face and well, so am I. Has she heard those things about Peeta? That makes me curious.

"Of course, dear. You're a beautiful young women and well, they _are_ young men. I know you can handle yourself." At least she trusts me more than Gale does. If she only knew that I have thought about Peeta in that way too, she'd never allow me to go.

"Bye mother, I will send word if anything happens while I'm there. Um, I mean with Peeta…Ah, with his injury." Clearly my face glowing. I quickly leave the house to avoid any more embarrassment.

Back at the bakery, Mr. Mellark has made bread and muffins. I could smell them when I was coming over the hill to the back door. I told him that my mother was very appreciative of the food that he sent home with me and that she always has nice things to say about him, he quickly changed the subject.

"I've had Rye change out his sheets, he will be staying in Dan's room and you can stay there with Peeta." I must look surprised possibly terrified. "if you are comfortable with that?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, of-of course. That way I will be there if he wakes up and needs me – um, needs anything." I don't think he is too concerned with my stuttering because Rye immediately pipes up after me.

"You never let girls in my room! And Peeta gets to have one stay the night?!"

With a smirk, "Well Rye, Peeta doesn't sneak girls upstairs and fuck them when he thinks I'm busy in the front of the bakery." That makes me feel a little more at ease with what my mother said, maybe Rye is the one she's 'heard' about.

Rye is completely speechless and I can't help but giggle as he runs his hands through his hair. Do all the Mellarks do that? I saw Mr. Mellark do it too, when he was with my mother last night. "Ah, come on Kat…I'll take you upstairs." Mr. Mellark gives me a wink and a smile as he watches us go up.

"Hurry up Rye, I need you down here while I'm up front today."

Peeta-

My head is throbbing from the nightmare I was having. I was in The Hunger Games. My leg was cut so badly; I could smell the infection. Katniss was there too; we were huddled together in a safe spot. She kissed me, I was so happy. Then, she had to get medicine for me. When she finally got to it, there were mutts, these dog-like animals with fangs, I yelled and yelled for her. I couldn't move because my leg was cut in half, the blood filling the cave that I was in. It was suddenly shut off and I drowned in my own blood. I was screaming and gasping for another breath. Yelling because I lost her, after I just found her.

When I reached up to my head, I can feel the stitches and the dried blood in my hair. I must have been moaning or yelling because my throat is so dry. It feels like I've been asleep for ages and I'm starving. The bed shifts under me and I turn, she's there. It's like she was waiting for me, right there on the edge of my bed; her side is flush up to mine. The only thing between us is the bed sheet. I can feel her hand on my sweaty face, moving the curls that are stuck to my forehead.

"Peeta, are you alright? You were yelling, I think you might have a fever. Tell me how you feel... I can get you some morphl-"

"Katniss, you're here? Have you been here the whole time? I'm so happy to see you."

"You are?" she truly sounds surprised. "I, um, yes. I helped a little in the bakery and at bed time, I came up to check on you. Rye is staying with Dan and I'm sleeping in Rye's bed."

She sits there with me, stroking my forehead down my neck and her hand finally settles on my bare chest. I don't think she realizes it. But, I certainly do. I can't help but look over every inch of her. She's taken her braid down and her hair is in waves from being up all day, her face looks flushed and warm. The way her nightgown hangs on her thin shoulders and falls over the curve of her breasts, barely showing her nipples that are almost hard. Her shirt is askew and hiked up from sitting sideways on my bed. I can almost see between her legs and I wish I could feel the warmth from her pussy on me.

If she were to turn, she would see how hard I am. Does she know what I'm thinking? I can see her clenching her thighs together. She seems lost in thought, but I swear I can see her breathing speed up and her chest moving up and down more quickly. The longer she sits there with her fingers mindlessly running over a scar on my chest from years ago, I can feel myself getting hard from her soft skin touching mine and the tease of her cotton panties below her shirt. I shift the blankets and try to sit up so she doesn't notice my growing erection. When I'm in a sitting position, my head starts to pound.

"Ugggh!" I grab my head and rest my forehead on her shoulder. She's so warm and soft. The blood is rushing to my head and I feel like throwing up. Her arm wraps around my chest and lays me back against the pillow.

"Peeta, you have to rest. You, um, hit your head really hard. You have a concussion."

"I didn't hit my head, Katniss. My mom, my mother…she h-h-hit me, in the hea…" I couldn't finish before the sobs start coming. I'm so embarrassed, all I can do is try to cover my face so she can't see me. "Katniss, pl-please go. I'm so sor-sorry. Don't look at me like this."

She starts to stand up and I think that she is leaving, instead she asks me to scoot over. Being so upset, I just do what she says. She gently lifts the sheets up and slides in beside me. Her long tan legs gleam in the moonlight, she lifts my hands from my face and puts her forehead to mine. She gently wipes the tears from my cheeks, being careful not to touch my fresh stitches. My hand settles on her hip bone. I'm aching to touch her – just to be closer to her. She gives a small gasp and moves her face away from mine. Yanking my hand away, I can still feel how thread-bare her night gown is. I could almost feel her skin and her heat underneath it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to touch you… I- I wasn't thinking. It's just that you're so close." Instantly, I regret saying it…knowing that she must think I sound crazy.

"I-It's okay, you just surprised me. Peeta, I was so worried when I showed up at the back door and you were bleeding." Her voice sounds so sad and desperate. "We don't have to talk about your mom. Please know that you didn't deserve this." She placed the softest kiss on my cheek, right below my cut.

My erection was just coming down, but when her lips touched my cheek and her hand slid down the muscle on my arm. It took all of my composure not to press my hard dick into her thigh. My face feels flush and I start to breathe hard, she must think something is wrong. She puts the back of her hand to my forehead and I see her face scrunch up. The only thing that I'm worried about is my dick accidentally rubbing her leg, or coming on myself because _she_ is in my bed.

"Are you hungry? You've been asleep for almost a day… let me, at least, get you some herb tea to make sure you don't get an infection." I don't want her to go, not even for a second.

"Okay, please get some bread for us, too." She nods and turns to head downstairs. "Katniss, when you come back…will you stay with me?" She looks back at me, smiling.

"Always."


	7. Chapter 7

Katniss-

He's so close, just one bed away. I can hear him breathing from Rye's bed, it's so soothing. But, he seems upset, then his breathing gets faster and the moans and screams become louder and more painful to listen to. "Kaaaaatnisss!" Is he dreaming about me?

I can't stand to hear him in so much distress, I sneak over to his bed and try to whisper to him that I'm there. He slowly starts to rouse, his hand goes to his fresh stitches, I wince as his hand touches it and I know he's remembering what happened. His breathing hoarse, I need to get some food and water into him…maybe some medicine.

Peeta, are you alright? You were yelling, I think you might have a fever. Tell me how you feel... I can get you some morphl-" His face is so sweaty and I can feel the heat radiating off of his thighs onto my back, where we are pressed together.

"Katniss, you're here? Have you been here the whole time? I'm so happy to see you."

"You are?" I surprise myself at how happy this makes me. "I, um, yes. I helped a little in the bakery and at bed time, I came up to check on you. Rye is staying with Dan and I'm sleeping in Rye's bed."

I test his fever on the back of my hand and run it along his neck to his collarbone. This seems to soothe him; he's lost in thought. I'm not sure how long we sit like this, all I can concentrate on is how strong his chest looks, his muscles are so defined. My eyes land on a faded scar on his pectoral muscle, close to his nipple. I run my fingers over it. His muscles flinch under my fingers. My eyes drift down his chest and I can see blonde hair starting at his stomach, that runs down underneath his boxers.

Katniss, Stop! He's injured and you're undressing him with your mind! My eyes meet his and I can see his are focused on my chest. Is he thinking the same thing that I am? How would my body feel pressed up against his, with his hands roaming over _every_ part of me? I want that, so bad that I can feel my wetness soaking through my panties. I've never _wanted_ anyone before, but I feel like I _need_ him close to me.

He breaks my dirty thoughts when I feel him sitting up.

"Ugggh!" he grabs his head and I pull him to me to anchor him. I slide my hand across his chest and slowly lay him back down.

"Peeta, you have to rest. You, um, hit your head really hard. You have a concussion." I don't want him to know that I heard my mother and his father talking about it.

"I didn't hit my head, Katniss. My mom, my mother…she h-h-hit me, in the hea…" Oh no! Why did I bring this up? Tears well up in his eyes and he pulls his hands to his face to hide from me. "Katniss, pl-please go. I'm so sor-sorry. Don't look at me like this." My heart is literally breaking for him.

I have to do something; I want him to know that she can't hurt him right now. I get up and I can see his brow start to furrow. I ask him to move over in bed so his I can fit in with him, without compromising his stitches. As I stand, I am suddenly aware how much of my body is showing. I lift the sheets and slide in beside him. I gently take his hands aware from his face, I want him to see that I'm here for him. Softly, I try to wipe his tears away and press my forehead to his. I can feel his blonde eyelashes flutter on my cheek and the heat coming off of my own body.

Then, his hand is on my hip. It immediately sends a quiver directly to my core, making me ache even deeper and my pussy starts to throb. At the same time, a gasp leaves my lips at the surprise of his fingers on me. He pulls away from me, I'm crushed and relieved at the same time.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to touch you… I- I wasn't thinking. It's just that you're so close."

"I-It's okay, you just surprised me. Peeta, I was so worried when I showed up at the back door and you were bleeding." My voice catches, even I am shocked at my own voice cracking. "We don't have to talk about your mom. Please know that you didn't deserve this."

I'm nervous; I lean over and press my lips just shy of his stitched up cut, letting my hand run across his hard arm muscle.

I have to get away from him, I don't want him to know how much I want him right now.

"Are you hungry? You've been asleep for almost a day… let me, at least, get you some herb tea to make sure you don't get an infection." I don't want to leave his bed.

"Okay, please get us some bread, too." I nod in agreeance, thankful for a task that I can do to get him off my mind. "Katniss, when you come back…will you stay with me?" I can't help but turning back to him and smiling.

"Always."

I find the bread knife and cut 4 slices of white bread from this morning. I gather some additions: jam, butter, cream and sugar. The fresh herb tea doesn't take as long because they have access to hot water, that we don't get in the Seam. I add the smallest amount of morphling, 2 or 3 drops, enough to take the pain away but not enough to put him instantly back to sleep.

Carefully I go back upstairs with a tray for Peeta and I. He's sitting cross legged on his bed with his bedsheet crumpled across his lap, leaning against the headboard. He looks so tired, but handsome. With the plate between us, we eat our bread. As he drinks his tea, I can tell the morphling is working because he has the look that white liquor gives you, making you relax as pain leaves the body.

I finish a piece of bread; I've had more to eat today than I have this whole week. I would feel guilty for eating all of this, but I know Mr. Mellark sent that huge bag of food home for Prim and mother. After Peeta finishes all the rest of his tea and the bread, I clearly see that he is feeling better. He leans back up against the headboard with his hands resting clamped together behind his head. His arm muscles are visible and his chest starts to flex as he stretches. I cannot tear my eyes away from his body. He starts to move his hips and he smooths the bedsheet over his crossed legs. Again, I look to his eyes and I can see him hungrily looking over my body. I look down and see my nipples have gone hard and from his angle, he can most likely see my cotton panties under my night shirt. I blush and look back to his face, his eyes meet mine and I can see it in his. I break our eye contact and start to clear the plates and cups from the bed, suddenly very aware of how much I want him too.

"Can you please get me a towel from hall closet? All I can smell is blood, I need to take a shower."

"Y-yes, of course. Are you sure you don't need any, um, help?" I don't wait for him to answer, I head into the hallway and pick out two towels. One is for him and one is for me, in the morning. When I come back he's already in the bathroom and I'm suddenly very grateful that he didn't ask for my help. I barely open the door and toss it onto the sink for him and close the door without peeking.

I crawl back into bed and close my eyes. Over the sound of the water I can hear him moaning. Between my legs starts to throb and I slide my hand under the sheets, I push my panties to the side and move my finger in and out of my wet pussy and across my clit. I think about how his chest looked when my hand was going over his neck to his collarbone. The light dusting of fine, blonde hair that covered his tight stomach, that led below. How his eyes were focused between my legs and the heat that was coming off of me. I run my other hand over my hard nipples and I come when I hear him groan loudly. I can only assume that we came together, just separately. I wonder what he was thinking about in there? Is it possible he was thinking about me?

I hear the water turn off and I immediately try to regulate my breathing, hopefully he thinks I'm asleep.

Peeta –

She was right, after eating and drinking I feel so much better. My head stops spinning and the pain starts to fade. As I lean back against the headboard, I can see her looking me over and pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. The last couple of hours with her have been so surreal, _her in my bed – with me!_ My groin is burning and I can't even think of anything to try and take her beautiful body off my mind. The way her small but perky breasts with hard nipples look in her almost see-through shirt. Like me, she's sitting cross legged and I see her white cotton panties covering her crotch. That in itself is almost enough to make me come. I have to shift the sheet covering my engorged dick. Hopefully she can't tell.

I'm not sure if she's ever had sex before, or done anything for that matter. I wonder about her and Gale, I always see them together. She laughs at his jokes and playfully pushes him away, and he's always staring at her. This makes me jealous and protective of her, even though she isn't technically mine. But, I want her to be, and not just for the night.

I have to relieve the pressure that's building in my core. If I don't, ill either end up embarrassing myself or coaxing her into bed with me. The Mellark boys have been known to do those things, we can be pretty convincing. But, I want it to be her choice. I want her so bad, but I want her to want me too.

"Can you please get me a towel from hall closet? All I can smell is blood, I need to take a shower."

"Y-yes, of course. Are you sure you don't need any, um, help?" She turns to go before I can say anything, probably for the best. Of course I want her help, she can help by wrapping her tiny hands around my dick.

I immediately get into the shower; I don't want her coming in to see how hard I am for her. I hear her open the door, the towel hitting the sink, then the door shutting behind her again. The warm water feels good against my fresh wounds, but all I focus on is my straining cock.

I start to stroke myself slowly but it quickly speeds up thinking about her wet pussy beneath those cotton panties. I've only been with a couple of girls, Delly Cartwright and Missy Granger. I never really cared about either of them, but I was young and they were willing. Delly has liked me since we were kids, she was my first. I fucked her when our parents were at a dinner party for all of the merchant families. It was fast and over before we knew it. We only did it a couple of times. Missy was a little different. I had a crush on her and she let me lift her skirt and fuck her from behind after the bakery closed one night. We 'dated' until I was 16 or so, by that time she let me do everything I had wanted to do and I was tired of her. Because she meant nothing to me, she was just a way to get off and pass the time. All I ever imagined with them, is being with Katniss.

But now, Katniss is in my room…she was in my bed! This girl that I've pined over, dreamt of, imagined myself with for years. I try to be quiet, it's so difficult because I've been hard since I woke up and she was there. I can't help but groan as I come everywhere, hard and fast.

Hopefully she didn't hear me and she's asleep when I get out.


	8. Chapter 8

Katniss-

I'm used to waking up early to hunt, I can hear that Mr. Mellark is already down stairs working when I open my eyes. I grab the bag with my clothes and hurry into the bathroom to shower and dress before Peeta wakes up. Last night, after I heard him take a shower, I heard him get into bed. All I could do was face the other way and replay the day's events in my head. He must not have had any nightmares for the rest of the night because his breathing stayed slow and rhythmic.

After I shower, I dress and braid my hair, neatly tucking all of my things into the bag that I brought. I forgo the bra; the bakery is so hot that I don't need it. I mostly wear it, or an undershirt, when it starts to get cooler during the days, right now it's only cool at night. I stash the bag close to my bed, gather the dishes from last night before heading down stairs to help Mr. Mellark. I steal one last look at Peeta before I go down. He looks so handsome with his freshly washed curls and no shirt, wrapped in the sheets from his bed.

"Good morning, Mr. Mel- um, Wheat."

"Ah, Katniss. You're up early! How did the night go? Were you comfortable, have everything that you need?" I hope he can't tell that I was completely uncomfortable, but not in the way he would think.

"Yes, I am always up before the sun. Everything went well, Peeta woke during the night screaming. I think he had a fever, so I came down to make him some tea and got him something to eat. He seemed much better after that, and no other nightmares." I start to pause, I'm not sure if I should say anything else… "he also told me about Mrs. Mellark hitting him, it made him really upset and I told him that we shouldn't talk about it right then."

"My poor boy, I hope he knows that I won't ever let that happen to him or his brothers again. Thank you again for being here. I know that your mother spoke with Ms. Macey and you were excused from school today and tomorrow." Ms. Macey is a tall, thin, angry woman and also the school principle. But my mother and her were friends when they were younger and they have always cut Prim some slack on attendance when she has to go on appointments with my mother.

"That sounds great, since I'm here – do you need any help with anything? Peeta is still asleep. I could pretty much help with any task, but you might have to tell me what to do."

"How about you go get us a few eggs from the coop and we will start with breakfast." He says with a wink.

Mr. Mellark and I have breakfast, he made something called French toast. He says it's something his grandmother used to make before the Dark Days. It was day old bread dipped in the eggs that I fetched from the coop out back, with cinnamon and cream. The breakfast was wonderful and he even promised to make it for Prim and my mother as well. I helped make rolls and he even showed me how to make crackers. It was easy and I think it was the only thing that I could do without messing it up. I really like spending time with him. He has those dad qualities that I've missed. Even though my dad and I would have spent time in the woods together, not in a kitchen, it was still nice to be there with him.

At some point, Rye and Dan came downstairs. Mr. Mellark was telling us a story about how he got his pants caught on the window sill when he was trying to sneak back into his house after a date when he was a teenager. He would never say who he had been out with, he only blushed harder when Rye asked him who he had snuck out to see. We all laughed until our sides hurt. We must have woken Peeta because he came down stairs immediately after. He looked so much better than he had just a day ago. The color was in his cheeks and he had his beautiful smile on. It was hard not to return it.

Mr. Mellark and the boys ran up to hug him, patting him on the back, making sure he was okay. Rye asked if I was taking good care of him and I immediately turned red and pretended not to hear.

Peeta and I sat at the table while Mr. Mellark, Dan and Rye all mixed and baked different items. I watched closely as Peeta painted a beautiful sunset over the beach on a cake for the window. He looked so focused as he would bite his tongue when he was really concentrating. I made an attempt at icing a cookie and everyone had a good laugh when we compared it to Peeta's, my consolation prize was that I got to eat my cookie. It was the second best cookie that I had ever eaten, right behind Prim's birthday cookies. I can't believe that it's only been a little over a week ago, so much has happened since then.

Prim stopped by on her way to school to check on Peeta and I. She was ecstatic when Mr. Mellark packed a small bag of cookies, crackers and a roll for her to take to school. She promised to come back by after school, on her way home.

Dan, Rye and Mr. Mellark all started to open up the shop as I escorted Peeta upstairs to lay back down. We could all tell he was getting tired after frosting his second dozen cookies. I made him some tea and brought the medicine upstairs with me, in case he couldn't sleep.

In his room, I closed the drapes and shut the door to try and block out some of the daily noises that come with running a store front. I convinced Peeta to drink the tea and rubbed some ointment and herbs over his stitches, nothing looked too red or swollen. He refused to take even a couple drops of the morphling.

"Katniss, will you stay with me while I sleep?" I can't tell if he wants _me_ to stay or if he just doesn't want to be alone.

"Sure, Peeta, I'll stay with you. Are you sure you don't need any medice-", as I look up at him he's taking off his jeans to get into bed, I whip around and cover my eyes. I've never actually seen a man get undressed before, I've never even seen Gale take his clothes off and I've slept over at their house before.

He's clearly laughing at me. "I'm just getting into bed, Katniss. I have shorts on. But can you please help me take my shirt off, so I don't wipe off the medicine off that you put on me?" I wonder if he really needs help or he just wants to make me feel even more uncomfortable. But, I am here to help and that's what's putting food on my family's table.

"Sure, um, lift your arms for me." I carefully put his arms through to the inside, I gently run my fingers up his chest and spread my fingers around the collar of his shirt. He puts his hands over mine and we guide it up over his head. His curls fall back down to his forehead. His shirt drops to the floor and his hands never leave mine, his eyes also never leave my gaze. He guides my hands back down to his chest and puts them in the center. I can feel his heart beating; he covers both my tiny hands with one of his while he wraps the other arm around me. Peeta pulls me closer to him, until my breasts are pressed against his chest. The hand that was holding mine moves up to my chin, he tilts my head up to his and he moves his lips towards my ear, along my jawline.

"Thank you for being here with me." His voice is so low and raspy, it's like his whispers go straight to my middle. He presses his lips to my cheek, pulls away from me and turns to get into bed. I can literally feel my wetness soaking into my panties.

He holds up the blankets, like he's asking me to get in with him. "Take your pants off first, you can't get in bed with _pants_ on." He gives the same wink as his father, but it has a much different effect of me.

I go into the bathroom; I don't want him to watch me get undressed. I come out wearing my t-shirt that just barely covers below my butt. I shouldn't get into his bed; this is what my mom warned me about. I can see him watching me, even though the room is almost completely dark. I think I hear him give a soft moan that he was trying to hide. He holds the sheet back up for me and I get in, facing him. Our faces are just inches apart.

He's whispering again, "I just wanted to be close to you."

I'm not sure if it's his whispering or the feeling that we are in a tight space, but I'm doing it too. "Why?"

I can see his smile in the dark and can almost feel his face flush, "because I like you, I have for a long time. I always want to be near you."

"Peeta Mellark, you've never spoken to me until this past week… if you're trying to tell me that you _like-like_ me, well…I won't believe it and just so you know, I will not go to the slagheap with you just so you can never talk to me again or worse." I'm getting angry at him and turned on by being so close, at the same time. I turn to get out of bed, but he takes my wrist in his hand and turns me back towards him.

"Katniss, I do _like-like_ you." He's smiling again, but in a shy way. "I don't want to take you to the slagheap. W-well, I mean I do, but not just for that. I'd go anywhere with you. I was always so afraid to talk to you, I thought you were with Gale for the longest time. Have you ever been _with_ Gale?" He actually seems nervous to ask.

"No, Gale and I are only friends. He helps feed my family when I can't." I don't want to talk about us being hungry when he has so much here, I don't want anyone to feel sorry for us. "I, um, have never been with anyone. Gale did kiss me once, and I punched him." I'm scared to ask if he's been with anyone. I'm still unsure about him liking me, although his words seemed very sincere. And he actually seems happy that I punched Gale.

"Well, I was going to kiss you buuuuut, I'm not sure that I should now. I don't need two black eyes." I can almost hear the smirk on his face in his voice.

Was he really planning on kissing me?

Peeta-

The morning was perfect; I woke to sound of her laughing downstairs. She sounds happy and that makes me happy. I dreamt of her all night, knowing she was just a few feet away from me. I'm not sure that she was truly asleep after I got out of shower, but didn't want to tempt her and I wasn't sure if she heard me moan her name in the bathroom.

I take another quick shower, again to hopefully drown out the sounds of me jerking off to her. The way she looked lying in her bed when I woke to check on her several hours after we went to sleep. The blanket had been pushed down and her shirt had inched up, barely showing her hip bone.

When I went downstairs everyone was laughing and telling stories. This is the atmosphere that I love, no one angry and trying to hit me, everyone is happy. Prim stops in, she's so sweet and caring. She looked over my stitches and nodded approvingly. Dan asked to me decorate a cake for the window, since mother isn't here I can do one that I love: the beach. Katniss watches my piping bags and icing brushes as I make the waves and the birds. I can't help but watch her out of the corner of my eye. She is so beautiful. I went ahead and did a couple sets of cookies to help out, but concentrating so hard was making my head hurt.

Once they opened up the store, father suggested that I go lay down. Katniss, being the attentive caregiver that she is, made me some tea. Upstairs, she put medicine on my head and I try not to let her see me cringe in pain. I also try not to act as tired as I really am. I don't want her to go, I want to wake up and find her still here with me.

"Katniss, will you stay with me while I sleep?" I truly don't know if she will say yes, she takes a minute to answer.

"Sure, Peeta, I'll stay with you. Are you sure you don't need any medice-", she abruptly stops talking and I see her spin around… I really didn't think me taking my pants off for bed would startle her, her mother _is_ a healer after all.

She's so cute, I can't help but laugh. "I'm just getting into bed, Katniss. I have shorts on. But can you please help me take my shirt off, so I don't wipe off the medicine off that you put on me?

"Sure, um, lift your arms for me." My heart skips a beat when she runs her fingers up my chest and helps me pull my shirt off. I can't risk letting her hands go, I don't want to let go of her ever again. I keep hold of her hands and pull her to me. I want to kiss her, her lips look so soft and delicious. Instead I run my lips along her jaw and she moved her face ever so slightly to give me better access to her.

"Thank you for being here with me." I whisper in her ear, I can feel my knees weaken and I pull her tighter for a second. I don't want her too close, because I know she will feel the effect she has on me pressing into her stomach.

I want her back in my bed with me, so I lift up the blanket to invite her in. "Take your pants off first, you can't get in bed with _pants_ on." I give her a quick wink; I see the corner of her lip start to turn upwards.

Katniss goes into the bathroom and returns just a second later, her t-shirt falls just above her thighs and I have to press my dick down to keep it from straining. I'm not sure what to say, so I just lift the sheet back up to offer her a place beside me.

She's so close to me, just inches away. "I just wanted to be close to you."

"Why?" She's so fucking sexy and I can't help but smile. This, THIS is my chance.

"Because I like you, I have for a long time. I always want to be near you."

"Peeta Mellark, you've never spoken to me until this past week… if you're trying to tell me that you _like-like_ me, well…I won't believe it and just so you know, I will not go to the slagheap with you just so you can never talk to me again or worse." Is she angry at me? Is that the only thing she thinks I want from her?

"Katniss, I do _like-like_ you." I can't believe I'm saying this. "I don't want to take you to the slagheap. W-well, I mean I do, but not just for that. I'd go anywhere with you. I was always so afraid to talk to you, I thought you were with Gale for the longest time. Have you ever been _with_ Gale?" I'm not really sure if I want to hear about her fucking Gale.

"No, Gale and I are only friends. He helps feed my family when I can't." I want to be the man that helps her, does anything and everything for her and her family. "I, um, have never been with anyone. Gale did kiss me once, and I punched him." Well, that's kindof a relief, it would be worth the punch to kiss her lips.

"Well, I was going to kiss you buuuuut, I'm not sure that I should now. I don't need two black eyes." She's smiling.

"Katniss, there is something that's blurry in my mind…could you tell me if something is real or not real?" I want to ask her about the kiss last night.

"Yes, of course. My mother said that might happen. What is it that you can't remember?" Ugh, surely it was a dream.

"Well, I remember being on the table yesterday or maybe it was Saturday night – I, um, I'm not sure exactly. But you were right there, and you, um, kissed me? Was that real?"

"Oh, I – um – real."

It was real!


	9. Chapter 9

Katniss-

"I'm sorry, I was just so worried and relieved when you woke up." I'm so embarrassed that he remembers my kiss.

He lifts my fingers to his lips and kisses every fingertip. I can't help but bite my lip when I feel his soft kisses. I let out a small sigh. He puts my hand on his chest and his arm goes around my back. His fingertips run up my spine and sends heat down the entire length of my body.

Peeta leans closer and barely touches my lips to his, my eyes instantly flutter shut. I have no desire to punch or slap him. He presses harder and deeper; his fingertips dig slightly into my skin. My mouth opens slightly for him and his tongue runs across my lips and meets mine. My hips twitch automatically; I can hear him groan into our kiss. Why won't he pull me close? I want to feel my legs twisted into his.

I try to move myself closer to his body but his large, strong hand hold my hips back. "Katniss, I – um – I don't want you to think badly of me. I truly care about you, it's just that I've thought of this a million times and now you're here."

Why would I think badly of him? I just want to be next to him, for his hands to rub over my body. "I, uh, why would I think badly of you?"

I hear him take a deep breath, his arm slips all the way around my waist and pulls me as close as possible. I immediately feel his dick pressed against me, it's so hard and feels huge against my petite waist. I let out a gasp but it's stifled as he pushes his lips to mine. This time, it's my tongue that goes into his mouth. I've never actually wanted to have sex, but being pressed up to him it's the only thing I can think of. My hand slides down his back and to his ass. Everywhere on him is so firm and hard. I've seen him lift 100lb bags of flour in the bakery and, of course, he's on the wrestling team. I should have known, but I wouldn't have imagined this.

He lifts me up and moves me on top of him. His cock is pressing against my pussy, the only thing between us are our underclothes. He holds me down and thrusts his hips up at the same time. My head goes back and a moan leaves my throat when his dick rubs against my clit. He's biting his lip, hard. Peeta's hands move under my shirt to hold my waist. They cover my sides and I feel his thumbs run along the underside of my boobs. A shiver runs through me and I want him to flip me over and take me. I've never done any of this before, but with him I'm not scared.

"Peeta?" My voice sounds so desperate and has a pleading tone to it. I lean down and press my lips to his. "Peeta, do you want me?"

"Katniss, I have never wanted anyone as much as I do right now. B-but we have to stop. I don't want it to be like this, for our, um, first time."

"A-are you sure?" I can feel my voice shaking with want, "I want you too."

He throws his head back, I'm afraid he's angry. He thrusts one last time into me, harder than any of the other times. The only thing stopping him is my panties. "Uuugh, Katniss, I can't fuck you like this. I want you to be ready, I want it to matter to you." He rolled me off of him, back on my side. I quickly kiss his neck and ask if he's sure with my face pressed into him.

Looking down, his dick is so hard and much longer than I previously thought, his shorts are just thin enough for me to see a perfect outline. "Can I rub it?" He groans again and I'm almost sure that he is going to say no, but he takes my hand in his, wrapping it around the base. "Will you show me how you like it?" My fingers don't reach around his shaft, but his hand over mine covers the whole thing. He slowly strokes my hand up and down, keeping a slow pace. "You don't like it faster?

"Katniss, if I go any faster, I'll come. He's biting his lip and I can tell he is restraining himself.

"Peeta, I want you to come. Please show me." His eyes flicker and he takes my hand and makes five quick passes over his cock. He tenses up, moans and I can feel his wetness soaking his boxers in my hand. He takes my face and kisses me hard and deep, I can feel the passion he feels through his lips.

He's almost panting, he has a light dusting of sweat on his forehead. "Can I touch you?" I'm so nervous, my kiss with Gale is the closest I've been to a man before now but want his fingers in my pussy. I want to know what it feels like, to come from someone's fingers besides my own.

"KAT! KAAAAAAAAT!" Rye calls me from downstairs. I look over at Peeta and he looks like all his dreams are crushed and I can't help but laugh. I get out of bed, slip into the backroom to get myself pulled together and wash my hands. That's the last thing I need, Peeta's brothers knowing what we were doing.

Peeta meets me in the bathroom and gives me a kiss, "please say we can pick up where we stopped?"

"Maybe…" I give him a slight slap on the ass, and he groans…

Peeta-

"Can I rub it?" Oh my, I can't help but moan. Every bit of blood is rushing to my dick right now. "Will you show me how you like it?" I'm not sure if I want her to, I always envisioned our first time together would be special and slow. But, I can't resist her. What if I wake up and this is a dream? I take her hand and wrap her fingers around me, I cover her hand with mine and slowly go up and down. "You don't like it faster?" She's killing me, I want to flip her over and fuck her from behind.

"Katniss, if I go any faster, I'll come." I try to slow myself down by biting my lip, nothing is helping.

"Peeta, I want you to come. Please show me." Her face when she asked me to come, she's always been beautiful to me but I never imagined her to be this sexy and sultry. I can't take it, I close my fingers around her hand and go faster. It makes me come in less than a minute. The feeling of her soft hand beneath mine, it's too much to take. I cup her face in my hands and kiss her, I want her to know how fucking incredible she is.

I could easily go again, but I don't want her to think that this is all about me. "Can I touch you?" I'm so nervous, I want to make her come on my fingers. I want to taste her.

"KAT! KAAAAAAAAT!" Rye calls for Katniss downstairs. Ugh, why is he doing this to me? Clearly he hates me.

She gets up to change, I can see her from the back as she walks into the bathroom. Her hips are so curvy compared to the rest of her, which is my favorite part. The curve of her ass, with her white cotton panties slightly askew. I can't help but follow her in there, "please say we can pick up where we stopped?" I hope she doesn't hate me for coming in her hands and not worrying about her.

"Maybe…" She slaps her hand on my ass and my dick starts to flinch again. I might as well get cleaned up, but in the shower all I can think about is her…again.

Feeling better, I clean up the sheets and my room. I wasn't exactly expecting female company, especially not her. When I go downstairs, Katniss is there with Prim. She must be there to "check up on me" after school. Prim looks upset and Katniss has a scowl on her face.

"Is everything okay down here?" Prim tries to smile and asks how I'm feeling. She seems distracted.

"Katniss, would you mind walking with me to the store, I have to get a few supplies for mother."

Katniss, of course, agrees and she carries the bag of food that my father has packed for the family. "would you like me to carry that for you, Prim?" I want to make sure that they are both okay.

Katniss answers for her, "I've got it Peeta, I'll be back in a little while. Please drink some tea and I'll put the medicine on you when I come back." She seems really cold towards me considering that she was just patting me on the ass.

Prim gives my father a hug and waives bye to everyone else. My dad makes me a sandwich and I watch Rye and Dan kneading dough, waiting for Katniss' return.

I hope she is alright, I just got her to come out of her shell…

Katniss-

"Prim, calm down, just tell me why you're so upset." She's always so happy and chipper, I hate for her to be sad. I stop her on the hill and we sit, I know she doesn't have to go to the store. We never help with those things.

"Missy Granger was at school telling everyone that Peeta is dating her, but I know that he likes you. He told me so, last week. He made me promise not to tell you!"

"Prim, it's okay. Missy Granger is an attention hog and just wants people to be in her business. Why didn't you tell me that Peeta told you he likes me?!" She's giggling now, Missy tells everyone everything. Last week she said she was dating a girl from the Seam named Heidi. Heidi is a nice girl that lives beside Gale, she was mortified when Missy claimed her. But why would she say that about Peeta?

"Prim, run home and take this bread, it's still warm!" I love that smile. She takes the bag and skips over the hill. I'm not a jealous girl but, I never once gave Gale's girls a second thought… but this feels different.

I head back to the bakery and sit at the large table across from Peeta. "Is everything alright with Prim?" he actually looks concerned, it's not hard to care about Prim.

Should I say something about Missy? What if it's true? "Oh, well, she's just upset about something a girl at school said about a boy. She's fine, just getting caught up in gossip."

Mr. Mellark must have been listening, "Oh, to be young and to feel love's keen sting." He makes me laugh.

We stay down stairs for dinner and everyone chips in to help clean up and prep for the next day. I made Mr. Mellark some of the tea that my mom sent. I put ointment on Peeta's cuts and make him a cup of herb tea with a drop of morphling. Everyone finishes up and I eat a cookie that Peeta decorated earlier. Rye, Dan and I clean up the dishes while Mr. Mellark and Peeta talk. Mr. Mellark gives Peeta a kiss goodnight on the head and tussles his hair, Dan and Rye are next, leaving Peeta and I.

"What was really wrong with Prim earlier, you seemed upset as well..."

"Peeta, do you know – um – Missy? Uh, Missy Granger? She told everyone at school today that you and her were dating." I shouldn't be worried about this. I shouldn't have even brought it up.

"That bitch! Missy is so self-centered, anytime anything is going on, she has to involve herself. She probably heard about my mom and chose to bring that up. No, Katniss, I assure you that I am not dating her. We went out for a little while when I was younger. I haven't spoken to her in over a year. Besides, wasn't she dating a woman last week?" he winks, I love those blue eyes.

"Also, Prim said she knew it wasn't true because you and her had a secret talk last week….do you know anything about that?" I give my best shot at raising an eyebrow suspiciously. "Hmmmm?"

"Well, well, well…can I trust any of you Everdeen girls?" he holds hand out for me, "c'mon, let's go upstairs."

I'm not sure I can stand; he makes my knees weak.


	10. Chapter 10

Katniss-

I head back to school after helping with Peeta and the bakery for a couple of days. Peeta says he'll be back the next week, but I think he might be milking it to stay home. I check in with him every day after school that week on my way home. I love to see his eyes light up when he meets me down stairs. We exchange more heated kisses. Before I head home, he presses his hard dick against me at the back door of the bakery after they close. We haven't had any time to be alone together since he came in my hand.

Every night after I leave the bakery, my panties are soaked and I'm always left wanting more. He's working on Saturday morning, but I promise that I'll be by after my hunt.

It feels so good to be outside of the fence, I haven't been out since Peeta was hurt and I haven't seen Gale either. I gather some of the berries that had ripened while I was away and shoot a handful of squirrels. I finish skinning them and tuck everything I've found into my game bag. I sense Gale behind me, he is quiet but he could never sneak up on me.

"Long time, no see… I thought you had given up hunting, since you're dating that _baker boy_."

"Gale, you know I have to hunt. I was only helping out my mother and Mr. Mellark paid us in bread. I sent Prim to your house a couple of times this week with extra… and you _know_ that we aren't dating."

"Do I? I never see you! I stopped by your house almost every day this week and Prim said you were at the bakery. I don't like you being over there. He's going to hurt you and if he gets you pregnant, ill fucking kill him!"

"Gale! We aren't, um, we haven't even had sex!" _even though I really want to._ "We are just friends, I'm not his girlfriend or anything. Why do you think he would ever hurt me? He's not like the other merchant boys." I can feel myself getting angrier with him. Why does he have to do this? And what will happen when Peeta returns to school, will he want his friends to see him with me?

"Katnip, I'm sorry…I just don't like not seeing you and I'm just worried that he is using you." I can see in his face, that he's actually concerned.

"Seriously, if he does anything to hurt me. You'll be the first person that I come to, you always watch out for us. You're my best friend, you know that." He looks relieved and I hope be believes me, because it's true.

We continue on, I show him my squirrels and let him keep the rabbits that we find. I'm afraid that the cooler weather is coming more quickly and we won't have too many more weekends to hunt before the snow prevents it completely.

He walks me into town, even though I told him that I was staying behind at the bakery. When we get over the hill and we're almost there, he stops….

"Promise me that what you said was true… that you'll come to me no matter what if he does something that you aren't comfortable with, or he hurts you. I mean it."

I can't help but blush and smile at how sweet and over protective he's being. "Seriously, I mean it. I promise. I know you'll take care of me." I take his hand and give it a squeeze, he holds my gaze for a second too long and I almost think he's going to kiss me. I would hope that he knows better by now. 

He leaves me on the hill and heads back towards the Seam. I turn back to the bakery and see Peeta waiting for me at the back door.

"Uh, is everything okay? What was that about?" he's smiling, but his eyes have a different look in them… is he worried? Angry? Jealous? He has no reason to be any of those things, doesn't he know that?

"Oh, Gale… He, um, is just worried about me being with you. He thinks that you're going to hurt me."

"Hurt you?! I would never, Katniss. I'm not like that. There are plenty of things that I want to do to you, but hurt you isn't one of them" then he winks at me and his smile is back. He holds the door open for me and ushers me in with his hand low on my back.

I talk with Mr. Mellark about my kills from this morning and invites me to stay for dinner. I can't say no to them, not with Peeta's hand on my knee underneath the table. Peeta kneads dough and I offer to roll out cookies, even I can't mess that up. Rye and Dan are let off early, but promise to be home before midnight. After Mr. Mellark closes up the bakery, he leaves to go make a couple of deliveries and needs to go to the Hob for some spices. Once he gets back, he's offered to make squirrel stew with fresh rolls. Peeta and I promise to clean up and I offer to go over our reading assignments with him.

We hurriedly clean, cutting every corner possible and rush upstairs so we can be closer to each other. Once in his room, he sits on his bed and holds his arms out me. He pulls me down onto his lap and I can already feel his semi-hard dick underneath my bottom and he presses his face into my back. His warm breath sends a shiver down my spine and I can't help but arch my back slightly. He lets out a slight moan and he puts his hands on my hips, pulling me down while pressing his cock into my ass.

I'm instantly wet. He slides his hands from my hips down to my thighs and I'm worried that he can feel the heat radiating off from between my legs. His hands feel so good and strong as he grips my legs and I can feel my knees spreading on their own. His forehead presses into my back and I hear him sigh when his thumbs are almost to the crotch of my pants. His hardness is throbbing underneath me.

He runs one finger down the inseam of my pants and I can't help but flinch and throw my head back when the pad of his finger presses harder over my clit. He pulls one of his hands away from my thigh and wraps his hand in my braid, up to the nape of my neck. He turns my head away from him, exposing my neck. When he runs his lips and tongue on me, I hold my breath. My hand runs down his arm to his hand that's still between my legs and my fingers cover his and I move them down to cover my sex completely.

I can feel his hand tighten in my hair and it makes my legs spread even further apart. His hand grips my pussy over my pants and I know he can feel the dampness in his hand. Peeta turns my head the other way and his lips meet mine; he's breathing hard, almost panting when he kisses the corner of my lips. His hand is kneading me over my pants and I feel like I could come just from this. "Peeta." I'm moaning, saying his name and know that I need to be more quiet. Oh god, what if his dad comes back. It's only been a few minutes, but I would be mortified if he saw me sitting on his son's bed with my legs spread. It only makes me grind my ass harder on his dick, in hopes that he'll rub faster on my pussy.

"God, Katniss, you have to stop or you'll make me cum. I'm so hard it hurts, but I want to make you cum first."

"Then make me cum, Peeta. Please?" I sound like I'm begging, which I guess I am. I'm tired of making myself cum thinking about him being the one to do it. I want him. I _need_ him to do it for me. "Please, Peeta?"

"Oh fuck." It's barely a whisper into my skin, but I can tell what I said really got to him. His thumb is rubbing circles directly over my clit and I really wish I wasn't wearing so many layers of clothes. He lets my braid fall from his left hand and reaches around my stomach, stopping at the hem of my shirt. I _really_ want him to touch my skin, my hand leads his under my shirt and his fingers run up over my belly button and between my breasts. They go all the way to my collar bone and over to my right breast. When his hand fully cups my small chest, I can't help but gasp as his fingers pinch my hard nipple.

I'm over the top, I can't stop it. His rough, calloused palm against my nipple and his right thumb working over my pussy. My left arm goes over my head and grips a handful of his curls, his dick twitches underneath me and I feel him press into me. My face turns completely to his and his mouth pushes into mine, overpowering my lips. It's the thing that pushes me over, "Peeta, I think I – uuuugh, I'm going to come" my voice is so breathy and he inhales my words with his mouth. I can feel my hips bucking up to his hand and I pull his hair harder. He almost growls, it makes me think it was too much but then he starts moving faster and grunting into my back. I don't think he's ever been this hard before.

I have to cover my mouth as I orgasm into his hand, he continues to rub over my clit until my hips stop twitching. His hands move back and he digs his fingers into my sides. I'll have bruises tomorrow, but right now it's the last thing that I care about. When I start to take my hand out of his curls, he breathes into my ear "don't stop, I like it when you pull my hair." Again, my pussy is throbbing. He starts pushing into me harder, even wrapping his arms around my lap and gripping hard onto my boobs. He sucks on my neck, right below my ear and a low moan leaves my lips. That was enough for him, he groans into my back.

"K-Kat, I'm going to come – is that okay?" I want him to, I want to feel him release. Next time, I want to watch his face when he comes, I imagine him biting his lip and squeezing his eyes shut. 

He's back to palming my pussy and I wish his hands were inside of my panties. "Peeta, please come. Please come for me." I'm afraid that I'm going to pull his hair out when I feel his rhythm change and he pushes into my ass one last time, he has a death grip on me and his teeth sink into my shoulder as he comes. I can't help but yelp, but it feels so good. I cover his hand with mine and push his palm into me as I come again. The pain from his teeth and his warm hand over my pussy is the perfect combination.

After my thighs loosen their grip on his hand and his breathing slows, I stand and look back to Peeta. His pants are completely soaked through. His face blushes and he runs his hands through his hair. He's so incredibly sexy. "Uh, Katniss… I um..." is he embarrassed? Isn't that what's supposed to happen?

"Peeta, it's fine… I really liked it. I, uh, no one has ever…um…" I had been staring at my feet and when I look up, he's taking his pants and shorts off. His dick is still hard and huge, still wet from his come. My eyes bulge. I can't take my eyes off him as he walks to his dresser and puts on some thin linen pants.

He sees that I've been watching him, he almost blushes and lifts my chin up to his face with his finger. His lips touch mine in a sweet and soft kiss. "Did you like that? Is that the first time that you've ever…. Ah… um, had an orgasm?" I can't believe he just asked me that.

"Yes – I mean no, it's not my first time." His brow slightly furrows and I can see his lips form the word _'who'_ , I feel like I should clarify. "it's my first time having someone else there, but I have had a – um – an orgasm before." his forehead relaxes and I can see his eyes flicker. "I think of you sometimes, when I'm in bed." His hands fall to his side and his mouth is wide open. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." He seems to snap out of the trance that he was in.

One hand wraps around me completely and pulls me into him, his other cups the back of my head angling my face towards his. He presses his lips to mine and as my tongue slips into his mouth he groans again and I can feel the length of his dick pressing against my belly. He pulls away from my lips, kisses up my jaw and licks the curve of my ear. My pussy twitches and I let out deep breath, my hands moving up his arm muscles to his hair.

He whispers into my ear with a low, deep voice that sends chills to my core. "I make myself come every night and morning thinking of you, all of the things I want to do to you. I want you to be mine, completely." My knees might give out on me at this point. "I want you every way possible." He kisses back to my lips and suggests that we get cleaned up and downstairs before his dad comes back.

In his bathroom, the cold water feels good against the flush of my face. I quickly undo and re-braid my hair, straightening my clothes. We pass each other in the doorway of the wash room, standing on the tips of my toes I give him a lingering kiss on the cheek. He's taken his shirt off and his pants sit low on his hips, the outline of his dick is still visible through them. His eyes catch mine looking over his body, in swift motion he has my back pressed against the doorframe. My breath catches and his lips are forceful and overpowering, his eyes are black with lust. My hands go back to his hair and tug slightly. The groan from his mouth soaks into my skin and I feel his teeth on my ear. "you have to stop pulling, or I'll have to bend you over the foot of my bed." I can't help but bite my lip, I like him like this. It's a bit intimidating, but so intriguing; the way he makes demands in a low gravelly voice. He pulls away from me; his hand immediately grabs his hard dick. His hand practically pushes me out of the door and tells me he will meet me downstairs. I can hear the water from the shower turn on and a groan with what sounded like my name.


	11. Chapter 11

Peeta-

She is the only thing that consumes my mind. I thought seeing her more would help me resist my urges towards her, but it's only intensified my want. We've grown so much closer in the past few weeks. She lets me walk her home every day and at lunch she even shares my lunch with me. My friends can't get over that I'm with her, they know I've loved her from afar for years. They hate that I won't tell them all of the details of our _alone_ time together. Although, there isn't _that_ much to tell. She has been spending a lot of evenings and all of the weekend in the woods because the cold is almost here. I told her that we would help her that she doesn't have to worry that way anymore, but she insists on stocking up as much as she can.

My dad has already agreed that when the winter finally sets in, she can help every weekend in the bakery for pay. My mother has been away for over two months and my father, the whole family really, is happier than ever. Father tells jokes and the Mellark men spend dinners together and play card games late into the night sometimes. On the night after Dan got engaged to Bella, dad brought a bottle of white liquor home from the Hob and we all took shots of congratulations together.

On the day of the first snow, I couldn't help but smile all the way to school because I knew that I would be seeing her more now. At lunch, we sat close to each other and Madge was across the table chatting about classes and winter break. She said she might have a small Winter get together with some of our friends, her father would be hosting a party downtown in the town hall for all of the merchant adults. This would be a chance for all of the merchant kids to drink and enjoy the break while the parents are away for the few hours. I knew it would take some convincing, but I truly hoped that Katniss would go with me. We might could actually be alone together.

She walked with me to the bakery to speak with my father about her winter schedule. Her mother reluctantly agreed to the job, but knew that my dad would pay them well for her time. He even started going over to see Mrs. Everdeen on Sunday evenings when the bakery closed early, his claims are that they needed to get rid of the leftover items before the new week started. But, being my father's son, I knew he was sweet on her.

When Katniss and my dad talked about the schedule, she took the business meeting so seriously. She assured him she would be on time and would keep up with her studies. They agreed she would work all day on Saturday, Sunday mornings if needed and a couple days after school during the week. Her pay would be 4 coins per full day and 1 coin for each partial day, any bread or rolls that she desired and could carry home. My father also threw in the fact that she _must_ come for our family dinners on Friday evenings. At first she was hesitant and felt it was too much. She is not one to take any sort of charity but once father assured her that he would keep her busy and she would be earning her pay; she finally gave in and accepted. He also decided at that time to switch my shift with Rye's; essentially he had us working together. He claimed that it made more sense on the schedule, but only I could see the slight wink he gave me. My dad is truly the best.

She would start this weekend since the snow had set and was sticking to the ground. I offered to walk her home after the meeting and to carry the things that my father was sending home as a "down payment". She allowed it and it was my first time walking her home at night fall. When we got to the Seam, she stepped inside to ask her mom if I could come in and warm myself by the fire before heading back. Katniss came back to the door with a note from her mother that there was an accident at the mine; her and Prim would be there most of the night helping in the makeshift hospital camp at the mine.

Katniss pulled me inside and started to rekindle the embers that were left in the fireplace. I took the poker and logs from her hands and let her know I would take care of it. She excused herself to make some tea and freshen up in her room. The kettle whistled a few minutes later and I had the makings of a strong fire in the pit. I heard her come into the room, she was wearing night pants and a thin cotton shirt. I knew she wasn't wearing a bra, it was cold and her nipples were hard and showing through the light blue shirt. Her hair was down, out of its typical tight braid. She had never looked more beautiful to me, with her olive skin and raven hair against the orange light of the fire.

The Everdeen home was cozy, but cold. I knew the houses in the Seam were cookie cutter and not built to the same standard as the merchant homes in town. But, it was all the more reason to sit extra close to her. We drank tea and she told me about Prim's goat, Lady.

She was shivering next to me, I took the old quilted blanket from the back of the thread worn couch, pulled her close and wrapped the blanket around us. Her head was resting on my chest and my lips pressed into her hair, her arms folded across her own chest in an attempt to keep warm. We sat that way for a few minutes, no words spoken between us. Comfortable silence. I could freeze this moment and live in it.

I felt her shift and turn more towards me, draping her legs across my lap under the blanket and softly putting her hand on my stomach. Her hand was so warm, even through my shirt and her legs were just over my crotch. I tried not to think of her straddling me, or laying her over my knees and slapping her bare ass. But, her running her fingers up and down my chest, going lower and lower on my stomach was too much. I tried pushing her legs further down to avoid her feeling my erection.

"Peeta?" it was almost a whisper. "Can I touch you again?" I know she's looking at me, but I don't dare look at her face. It would only make me more hard. My hand covers hers and I guide it down to my already stiff dick. "oh, I meant under your pants." _Oh fuck._ I pulled her face up to mine and she was biting her lip and avoiding my eyes.

"Look at me." I sounded a little harsh, but her silver toned eyes met mine immediately. "You don't have to do that, I – I don't want you to do anything that you don't want to."

"Peeta, I want to. I want more and I, um, want to know what it feels like."

I don't even speak; I don't know that any words would come out if I tried. I had done this with Delly, but I don't remember being so turned on by just her voice or her gaze on me. I popped open the button on my slacks and slid the zipper down. I put her hand on my lower stomach, just above the waist band of my undershorts. My hand went to the back of her head, under the veil of her hair and gripped the nape of her neck pulling her lips to mine. She tasted like mint and honey from the tea. Her fingers crept under my shorts and I felt her small hand grab around the base of my dick. I felt her whimper into my kiss.

She would be the end of me. However, my absolute weakness were the gasps and moans from her mouth when I dominated her with my kisses or holding her up against the wall.

Her soft hand slid up and down on me, going all the way to the tip before going back down slowly. She ran her thumb over the head of my dick, spreading my wetness down my shaft. This time, it was me that let out a gasp and I felt her smile beneath my kiss. "Does that feel good?" the words leave her tongue as almost a purr.

"Of course, but I can't come yet. _Please_ let me touch you now." I felt her grip tighten on me and my hips bucked into her hand involuntarily. She slowly pulled her hand up my stomach and brought her finger to her mouth. I watched as one finger slid across her tongue and I could smell the saltiness on her hand. It was too much. I grabbed her face with both of my hands and kissed her hard, probably bruising her lips. I could taste myself on the inside her lips and it only fueled me more. I had never wanted her more than I did now. I bit her bottom lip and sucked it between mine, I felt her fingernails dig into my chest.

I grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her onto her back on the couch. I hovered over her, pressing my dick into her thigh, my face inches from hers. Her warm, quickened breath on my neck and her tense body reminded me that I couldn't just take her. I wanted her to be mine, but not like that.

I kissed down her chin and she tilted her head up, giving me access to her neck. I licked across her clavicle and wetly sucked on her nipple through her thin shirt, when I pulled away I blew a quick cool breath across it and watched her squirm beneath me. I moved to the other breast and lightly bit her nipple, her back arched and her hands came to my shoulders. I could almost feel her pushing me downwards. "Slow down, sweetheart, I want to take my time with you. I want it to be worth it." She let a soft _mmmm_ leave her lips when I pulled her night shirt slightly up to kiss down her flat stomach.

The extra bread and food had done wonders to her body, she was still thin but her curves had filled out and her hip bones weren't as prominent. Her pants had been slightly pushed down when I was grinding on her and I licked right above the band of her sleep pants at the very top of her pubic area. When I moved my hands down her hips, my fingertips ran down her thighs and could feel her ample backside underneath. Her body jerked when I inched her pants down her legs. She wasn't wearing any panties; did she want this as much as I did? I pulled them off before taking in her beautiful legs, her knees tightly drawn together. I lowered myself onto her, running my hand down the inside of her thigh. I can see the short dark curls that cover her pussy. It makes my dick flinch and press against my still undone pants. The only other girls that I had been with were blonde and younger, they hadn't matured into women by the physical standard.

"Kat, I'm going to touch you now. Is – is that okay? Please tell me if you want me to stop..." I let one of her legs fall to the side and pulled the other over my shoulder. Her whole body shuddered when I licked the full length of her pussy. "Oh god, you're so wet. I've wanted to taste you for so fucking long!" I continued to gently lick until she let her core muscles relax and I felt her fingertips glide over my shoulders into my hair.

Her moaning started softly and her fingernails grazed across my scalp, I had to calm myself before I continued. My fingers spread open her folds and I softly licked her clit. Her hands tangled in my hair, my fingertips dug into her thighs and we moaned together. She arched her back and one of her hands left my hair to rub her nipples. It was impossible for me to go slow any longer, I wanted to feel her thighs grip around my face.

I sucked on her clit and watched her to see what she liked as my tongue did circles on her pussy. Her breathing quickened, her grip tightened in my curls, she pinched her left nipple. I could come just watching her. When her eyes met mine and she bit her lip; I kept my mouth on her clit. "Peeta, please don't stop. I'm going to finish, don't stop."

Seconds later her thighs wrapped around my head and her mouth was open and gasping, her eyes squeezed shut. Never could I have imagined how fucking sexy she was. I relished in the idea that I was the only one to see her this way.

Hovering over her again, she kissed my lips sweetly. I wonder if she tastes herself on me? That thought made my painfully hard erection jerk. "that was the most amazing thing, I – I couldn't have imagined it would feel that way. Please promise that you will do it again." She looked so sweet and nervous asking if we could do it again, I don't know what I could do to show her how much I wanted her. Not just in this moment, but always.

I held her face, trying to be as gently as possible. "fuck yes Katniss, I want to do it over and over. I love the way your pussy gets wet and the taste of you on my lips." I started rubbing my dick through my pants as I watched her mouth. I know she felt my hand sliding up and down against her leg. Her hand went to my chest and pushed me back until I was sitting on my hind legs.

"Peeta, I want to watch you. I want to see you come for me. I want to know what I do to you. Show me what happens when you think of me at night." Shit. The most amazing night of my life.

I sat back and pulled my pants and shorts down, letting my dick pop up dramatically. I watched as her eyes opened widely and her tongue grazed along the inside of her pink swollen lips. I ran my hand up and down, savoring every moment of her beautiful gaze on me. I could see her hand inch down between her still unclothed center.

"Katniss, can I see your chest? Wou- would that be okay?" she took a second to think about it before lifting her cotton shirt over her small but full breasts, nipples still hard from her orgasm. Her knees spread slightly and I could see her pussy was glistening in the fire light, her eyes stayed on my hand stroking my painfully hard cock. I tried to go as slow as possible, to make it last while I watched her watching me. but when her finger slid between the lips of her pussy, I knew I couldn't last.

She inched closer and closer and before I even realized what was happening, she was so close to my center that I could feel her breath on my hand. She put her small hand over mine and slowed my movements. I couldn't even blink, I want to remember this moment in its entirety because I knew it would replay in my mind late at night when I was in my bed. Her eyes looked up at mine and never left them as she slowly closed the distance between my seeping dick and her lips. When she licked the head of my cock with the flat part of her tongue, I had to pull her head away from my lap because I was going to come immediately. With the other hand, I covered my hand over hers and continued to stroke myself ferociously while she watched. When her tongue flicks across her lips and her teeth bite into her bottom lip, I come – four, five, six shots of my come go up my stomach and it dribbles down our hands that are still on my dick. Her eyes are huge and she looks so lustful.

Our eyes meet and I lean in to kiss her lips. "Was that okay? Everything that happened?" hopefully she doesn't hate me.

"It was amazing; I never knew it could be like this. I liked, uh, watching you and touching you." _Oh god._ She looks so innocent and beautiful, her lips still swollen and her face flushed. I pulled my shirt off and quickly cleaned up her hand. She promises to launder it before her mom gets home. My mind steals a moment to imagine her sleeping in my shirt, it would hang off her and barely cover her thighs.

I put on my heavy coat as she ushers me to the door. Before I button it up, I can't help but pull her close to me, against my bare chest. I want to tell her I love her, but I don't want to scare her. Instead, I take her face into my hands and press my lips to hers.

"Katniss? I want you to be mine…Will you be my girlfr- Uh, I want to ask your mom if I can officially court you." She smiles beneath my kiss.

She breaks away from the kiss and whispers to me… "I thought I was _yours already_."


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey yall! I'm going to be posting a new story soon…"Coming Together" – I hope you give it a shot and let me know what you think!_

 _Thanks for everyone that's read and commented!_

Katniss-

After Peeta left, I put on a pot of water to boil. As much as I hated to wash his scent off of me, I wasn't sure when my mom would be home.

Once my hair is clean and my skin was scrubbed, I washed and wrung out his shirt. I laid it across the window sill, it would take a while to dry since it was so cold but I didn't want my mom to find it. Not that she would really notice. She doesn't even come into my room after my father died. She tends to her patients, sometimes prepares dinner and drinks her tea with a bit of sleeping syrup. I put Prim to bed and help her with her own school assignments before working on my own every day, that's our life. I don't want to end up like my mom, after my dad died she lost all her drive.

Prim and my mother still aren't home when I slip into bed. The only thing running through my mind is the way Peeta looked down between my legs. How was he so good at that? I'm not sure that I want to know. The way that his hand slid over mine, up and down the length of his manhood made my center heat up. I knew I would see him the next morning, but I knew we wouldn't be alone. I'm almost thankful, I was worried about what would happen the next time we were by ourselves. I don't trust myself to stay off of him. Maybe I'm getting too close.

When I wake, Prim is tucked in beside me and there are several blankets wrapped around us. The sun is just barely starting to peek over the horizon when I quietly crept out of bed and pulled on a worn in dress that my mother had from her merchant days. Since I've started to fill out, it fits me well. Normally I would never wear a dress, other than on my birthday and reaping day but Mr. Mellark said that I might be up front helping with customers if they needed me to or even making deliveries. I tried telling him that I don't do well with people, but he just let out a loud belly laugh and said that I would be fine.

I quickly braid my hair and tuck it into a plait to keep it out of my face, give myself a once-over and pull on my boots and leather jacket. My mom is sitting at the table, still wearing her clothes from the night before. She's covered in coal dust and blood splatters with a vacant look on her face.

"Mom, it's my first full day at the bakery, do you need anything before I go?" she barely even glances my way.

"Please be careful, I know he means a lot to you." She doesn't want to look at me. "I am not sure if you know, but Wheat – uh, Mr. Mellark and I courted before I met your father. He is a good man and didn't deserve the fate he had after me. His wife, she isn't a good woman and thankfully those boys turned out like him. He is his father's son and I know how quickly they can grow on you. Just, please be careful. I've seen a change in you and I know that I haven't been the mother that you needed these past few years but I am here if you have any questions…about dating or um, things that can go along with that." _Most_ embarrassing moment of my life.

"Mom, we haven't done anything like that. Although, he did walk me home last night and said he might want to speak with you about courting me. I – I would really like to be allowed to see him with your approval. I do care for him and I hope you agree to the courting, but I'm going to allow it anyway." With that being said, she turns to look me in the eye.

"You need to get to work, will you be home tonight for dinner?" I only nod and turn to leave. The walk into town is cold and quiet. Not even the miners are headed to the mine yet. I quickly wonder if Gale tried to go check his snares even with the light dusting of snow on the ground and the few flurries that drift around in the air.

I give a slight knock and push open the back door of the bakery to be met with Mr. Mellark and Peeta sitting on the large butcher block table together. Clearly I've interrupted them, but they would never admit to it.

"Katniss! Right on time! We have a busy day today, I'm going to start up the fire in the ovens and Peeta is going to give you a run down on the cash register. Once everything is started up, I'll make us some breakfast!" His smile is so genuine and I feel like he is actually happy to see me.

Peeta places his hand low on my back and takes me upfront. As soon as we are alone, he cups my face and kisses me deeply. My body melts into his and I wrap my arms around him, pulling him closer. "I thought about you all night, I'm so happy you're here with me." I can't help but smile against his lips. I'm happy too, happier than I've been ever.

He shows me the elaborate cash register, the notepad for special orders and how to package up the loaves and rolls from the bins. He assures me that during the lunch and afternoon rush that he will be upfront to help me or at any time that I need anything. My first task is to wipe all the counters and make sure the windows are clean.

"Now Ms. Everdeen, as the newest employee of the Mellark Bakery please know that I am your superior and you _must_ do whatever I ask of you." He winks and I see the corner of his mouth twitch.

"Yes Sir, absolutely. I will follow your commands."

He pulls me closer and growls into my ear, "I love it when you call me Sir." His teeth nip at my ear and his fingers dig into my waist, a soft moan leaves my lips before I can stop it and between my legs twitch as his warm breath runs across my neck.

"Well Sir, then I think we need to get to work before you get too worked up and I end up pulling my skirt up for you." I know this will make him hard. I can't believe I said that to him, I've never let those thoughts leave my mind!

"Mmmmm. Oh fuck, Katniss. I would love to bend you over the counter with your skirt pulled up. Actually, I think I'll head up to my room and take that image upstairs with me before I have to go make awkward conversation with my dad." I slap at his backside and start cleaning up the front.

The morning went by quickly and there were people that I knew that came into the bakery. At first I was nervous, but there were only a couple people that whispered under their breath about me being there. Even Madge stopped in to visit on my first day. Mr. Mellark made me a sandwich with fresh bread for lunch and was going to show me how to make cinnamon rolls before the afternoon business comes in. Peeta heads upfront to mind the front of the shop while Rye and I sit at the table while Mr. Mellark flips through different recipes on the table. He asks questions about Prim's school and my mother's schedule. It seems there is a sparkle in his eye when he talks about my mom. I wonder how serious they were when they were younger. I had always heard from my parents that my father "stole" her away from someone else, but they made it sound dreamy and romantic. But Mr. Mellark is such a good man, I wonder if either of them could ever be happy again.

After the last customer leaves, we clean-up and Peeta wipes flour across my face. Even Rye stays downstairs to help, even though it's his day off. It feels so good to be around all them, everyone is happy and laughing together. With four of us there, we finish up really quickly and much sooner than expected. Mr. Mellark packed up a bag of items to send home with me and he announces that he will be walking me home with Peeta, he has a couple of things to talk about with my mom. I assume it's about my new work schedule and let it go. When we get to the Seam, Prim meets us at the door and is happy to see everyone. She puts on a kettle and sets the table for bread with blackberry jam that she and Hazelle made with the berries I found the weeks prior. I unpack the bag from the bakery while Prim and Peeta play a small board game that we've had for years. My mother comes in from checking on the miners and excuses herself to change out of the dusty clothes.

When she returns, she has her hair pulled back and it seems her cheeks and lips are rosier than normal. I watch as she sits at the head of our table, next to Mr. Mellark. Once the kettle is ready and everything is ready, I call Prim and Peeta into the kitchen. We all eat and laugh as Prim tells an exciting story about her rescuing our terribly ugly cat when it was just a small kitten, afterwards naming it Buttercup. I've never liked it, but it kept the mice out of the house and she seemed to love it. After a few minutes my mother askes Prim to clear away the plates and head upstairs, leaving Peeta, myself and our parents. _Oh god, this can not be good._

Peeta-

"Peeta, is there something that you would like to discuss? Your father said that you had something that you would like to speak about." Her thin lips pressed into a line, I glance back at my dad who gives me the slightest nod and smiles.

I nervously cough, this has to be done. My voice is surprisingly shaky, "Mrs. Everdeen, I – um – yes, I would like to ask your permission to date – er – court Katniss." Are her eyes squinting? Did my dad already tell her what I was going to say?

"What are your full intentions with my daughter?" Shit. I wasn't prepared for follow up questions, I was only prepared to plead my case and in a last case scenario, beg. I look over to Katniss, who looks mortified and is clearly in shock.

"Well, I would like to court her with the intentions of putting down a dowry for her after she turns 18." I hadn't brought this up last night, and she obviously wasn't expecting those words from me because her eyes widen. "If she will allow it." I know she seeks approval, but I also know that she does what she wants to and I don't want her to think I'm not considering her thoughts.

I stare at her mother, not saying anything. Several times she started to say something, but didn't. Finally, "I know you two have been spending a lot of time together, but you're both too young and don't understand what comes with marriage." She takes a breath to continue but Katniss doesn't let her finish.

"I'll allow it." I quickly turn to her and her silver eyes dig into mine. "We will court for now, set up the agreement and then marry after our last reaping. Just in case…" Her eyes turn dark for a second, doubt? Worry? Fear? I can't think about the reaping right now; this is about us only.

"Katniss, I don't think you know what you're saying. Courting, marriage, it's a very big deal." I think she is trying not to embarrass anyone by keeping her tone low and steady.

"Mother," she sounds so cold, "I have seen what to do, and what not to do in a marriage. There is no better reason to be with Peeta than the fact that I love him. You've used to say that was the most important thing, it was the basis for a happy life." She what? _She loves me._

Her mother and her are in a staring contest of sorts, neither would look away. I see both of their hands clench at the table. I look to my father, as good as I am with words…he is better and he knows my intentions are true. "Eva, we both know how these things go. They _are_ young, but not any younger than we were or you and Wally when you married." The last part made his mouth frown, but his hand still slid across the table and gently covered hers. Mrs. Everdeen looked to my dad and I could see her pleading with her eyes. The corner of his mouth gave a smirk and she nodded her head.

"I can assure you that we would pay a premium dowry for Katniss, Prim could come work in the bakery part time when she isn't learning her trade. We would, of course, include food even before the toasting. My son," he pauses and gives me a wink. "has loved her for too many years to count and for him, this was a long time coming and a dream come true. Honestly I'm a little jealous of him getting to be with the girl of his dreams." He's blushing now, looking at me but I know he's truly talking to the girl he lost years ago.

"I trust you Wheat, I'll agree to it. Although I sense that it would have happened even without my approval. I'm happy that she found someone that she can't live without. I'm glad that it's your boy." I see her running circles with her thumb over his hand.

It seems my dad has forgotten anyone else was in the room and gives a slight cough when I stand and ask Katniss to walk with me outside so our parents can discuss some of the details. We only walk to a small clearing close to their home and sit on a small bench there. She looks so beautiful in the moonlight, her dress is covered in flour and it makes me daydream of her as my wife, working in the bakery with me. I grab her hand and have her sit as close to me as possible. We look up through the clearing, watching the stars starting to peek through the blue-black sky.

She's still looking up, but I can see tears leaving wet streaks down her face. "Katniss?" She doesn't even glance my way. "Look at me, Katniss." She turns to me, searching my eyes for something. "I promise I'll be a good husband to you and that I will take care of your family and someday, our own family."

Her eyes widen for a second, if I would have blinked I would have missed that moment of realization in her eyes. _Our family_. "But why me? Peeta, there are dozens of girls that like you. I hear them talking about you at school. You could easily marry one of them and have babies with blonde curls and blue eyes and beautiful pale skin. They were born for that life, I'm poor and broken. I – I don't know that I have that in me to give to you." God, she is so unaware of what she does to me.

"It's only been you Katniss, for years. I've dated those girls before and they could never compare. I want you; with your scowl and fierceness, you don't need anyone to take care of you and I love that. I love that you have a free spirit. I don't want someone 'ready for that life' because I don't want that life. I'll take care of everything else and you can take care of me, we will take care of each other." I wipe her tears with my thumb and cradle the back of her head with my palm and press her forehead against mine. I have to know she wants this too, "Tell me that you're mine."

It's only a whisper but it's all I need, "Always."


	13. Chapter 13

Katniss-

The next Monday, when Prim and I are walking to school Peeta is there waiting for us at the street. He looks so handsome and happy; he's wearing his gorgeous smile. Prim runs ahead to meet him, she's so happy that Peeta will be part of the family. Once I came to bed on Saturday night she bombarded me with questions, it turns out that she had listened to the whole thing. I was going to scold her on her eavesdropping habits but she then told me that mother and Mr. Mellark stayed at the table while Peeta and I were outside, they were holding hands and smiling.

I saw him hand her a small paper sack and she squealed with delight. When I stopped where they were standing she showed me a beautifully iced cookie, with pale blue cursive writing. "He made you one too, with your name on it!"

"Peeta, you don't have to do these things! Now that I know how much those cookies actually cost, It's too much…"

"Now, Ms. Everdeen, if you would kindly stop telling me what I can and cannot do for my girls. I'll have you know, I made sure to put into our contract that I could give you gifts of any form at any time." He looks so smug and happy with himself.

Finally, I break and give him a small smile and a fake curtsey, "Yes sir, as you wish." He pulls me close and kisses me firmly on the cheek. I temporarily forgot that we are in the middle of town and kids, both merchant and Seam, are all around. "Peeta! We are in public, everyone will see you do that!"

He runs his hand though his freshly washed curls and snakes his arm around my waist, "I know. My father and your mom are filing our proposal paperwork at the town hall today, so technically I am allowed to show everyone that you're mine." Prim is smiling from ear to ear.

We split off at school and he tells me that he brought us lunch. Ever since he has started sharing with me, I've packed Prim's lunch heavier than mine to make sure she gets enough. In my first class, Madge meets me with an excited scream. Of course she already knows what's going on, Peeta and Mr. Mellark paid the mayor a visit to see what paperwork is in order. She said Peeta was so happy and smiled the whole time he was there telling her about it. But when Delly Cartwright came into class with a group of her friends, she sneered at me. Then I heard her telling them that Peeta was "old news" and she was glad to be rid of him years ago, and he wasn't ever any good in bed anyways. Madge and I meet eyes and my blood starts to boil.

I somehow make it to lunch, trying to avoid all the nasty comments from the girls and the questions from the guys on why Peeta would marry a Seam slut unless she was pregnant.

Peeta finds me at our normal table at lunch, gives me a quick kiss on my head and plops down beside me. Something seems wrong with him. "Madge told me what people have been saying to you. I'm sorry. I thought the guys would give me a hard time, the girls would be jealous of you getting married before them and they'd be done with it. They all used to be my friends, I – um – can say something to them?"

"No, I was just surprised by everyone. I knew there would be the whole Seam versus merchant thing, but I wasn't expecting to hear about Delly 'being done with you years ago' for being bad in bed." His eyes widen, his face turns crimson and he runs his hands through his hair.

"Katniss, I'm sorry. Yes, Delly was my first…it truly was years ago. We had sex a couple of times and to be honest, it was completely lame." He pauses like he really doesn't want to continue. "the only other person was Missy." Ugh, he had told me that they dated but I didn't know they were fucking back then. Am I the only one that hasn't done it? I'm not sure if I'm angry for not knowing, disappointed that we weren't each other's first or upset that two other sluts have seen his dick. Really, I should have known he had done it all before because he was so good at it with me.

"it's alright, I wish I could have been prepared for all of this. I just wasn't expecting to find all of this out on the first day of our betrothal."

"it's my fault, I should have told you a long time ago. I didn't want you to be upset and stop talking to me before you knew how I really felt about you." His eyebrows are turned upwards and I can tell he is being truthful. I just give his hand a light squeeze to let him know that it's fine.

"Don't worry, you have plenty of time to make it up to me. What did you bring for lunch and what about this cookie I heard about this morning?"

He leans into my ear so no one around us can hear him, "I want to make you come on my face to apologize and ill only give you this cookie if you promise to be a good girl for me." His voice is so deep and his whispered breath sends chills down my spine that settle into my thighs, only then do I realize that his hand had inched closer to the spot between my legs making my breath catch.

"Yes Sir."

Peeta-

I love that she is so strong willed and breaks every district rule possible, yet she follows the commands that I give her. I am by no means a misogynist, I want her for an equal partner in life, but I am so turned on by being able to dominate this free spirit. Like a wild animal that only yields to me. I would never treat her that way in public or in front of anyone.

I had heard Seam boys talk about her standing up to grown men in the Hob that try and flirt with her and touch her. It makes me cringe thinking of someone else touching her.

I walk back with her and Prim to the bakery after school, our parents are there with Haymitch Abernathy. He's the town drunk and also the district's only capital liaison. If you ask me, they made a terrible choice. Rye takes Prim upstairs to the living room to show her a card game. Only I notice when they sneak a bag of pastries up there with them. Katniss and I sit on opposite sides of the table facing each other and our parents at our side. Haymitch is at the head of the table and smells like white liquor and smoke.

This is a customary meeting, but it doesn't make it less awkward when he reads down the list of agreements.

 _The youngest of the Mellark family wishes to enter into marriage with the eldest Everdeen daughter. Both families have agreed on this union. Both parents must sign since they are under 18 at this time._

 _Dowry for Katniss Everdeen will be three months' tesserae for Katniss, to be provided each month after marriage._

 _They will be able to wed after both parties are 18 years old, unless the woman becomes pregnant and only then can the couple marry with a signature from each parent before their 18_ _th_ _birthday._

 _When the male turns 18, he can issue the requirement to have the female signed over in his name until her 18_ _th_ _birthday when they can legally wed. If he chooses to take her under his name prior to her 18_ _th_ _birthday she will be spared from the final 18year reaping. This will also take one entry from another member of the household since they are losing a member._

 _The female will be the sole custody of the male after being wed and she will obey him, must take the district and family trade of his choosing._

"And it looks like your folks have submitted a couple other requests here…" Clearly he's already drunk by the way he is slurring.

 _The youngest Everdeen daughter will be commissioned to work for pay in the Mellark family bakery until she is 18 years old._

 _Katniss Everdeen will be on medication preventing conception from this day until the couple's one-year anniversary. This medication will be paid for by the male's family and will be administered via shot by the female's mother._

 _The male's family will be able to provide gifts at any time and of any sort to the female's family._

"Alright boy, you sign just there. Sweetheart, put your name just below his. The first five are required by the district and the last 3 must be agreed upon by both sides." She scowls at him when he calls her sweetheart. _There's my girl._

We both sign, although I saw her lip curl when he read off that she would be my property. I kind of like that one. It was required that she get the shot in her arm at the time of signing, that must have been her mom's doing. I am personally most proud of the last one. I saw her lips twitch when that one was read, I guess she didn't believe me when I told her that earlier.

Katniss and I go upstairs for the remaining rules about tesserae and payments.

My mind is already spinning; I hadn't even given the reaping a second thought until they mentioned her being able to bypass it. "My birthday is mid-January, just after winter break. I'll have you transferred into my name, you can move in with me and you'll be safe for your last reaping. I th-"

"You better slow down Peeta Mellark!" her eyes have fire behind them. "You will do no such thing. I need to be at home to provide for my family, and you don't tell me what to do! I am not a puppy that you can scream orders at." She's so fucking hot when she's angry, I need to let her get to this point more often. "I am a grown woman and I will do as I please! Maybe I should have re-thought this proposal if you think that, I'm going downstairs to still see if that old drunk bastard is still here!" She's screaming and I've let her go on long enough, I grab her by the wrist and pull her back to me. She's feisty, but I'm stronger. I take both of her wrists in one hand and she looks me straight in the eye with her brow furrowed and her eyes ablaze. At least she's learning to look at me when I talk to her.

"Lower your voice, Katniss." She twists her arms and huffs. "I would not have you do that if it wasn't the best thing for your family. You would be spared and they would take an entry away from Prim. Also with the extra food, she won't have to take out _any_ tesserae for the rest of this year and all of next year. That's taking 5 entries off her name for the next drawing alone." She stops fighting me at this point and loses her scowl, she knows that I'm right. Her eyes soften.

"I'm sorry, I was just angry and I truly didn't know I would be considered as property. That contract seemed like you were _buying_ me. I want to be with you as your wife, not something you own."

"No, I'm sorry. I know that's how it sounded, but I don't think of you that way. You are going to be my family and I will _always_ do what's best for us, please know that." I let go of her wrists and cup her face. "You, _are_ my family now."

She presses her lips to mine; running her nails up my chest, around my neck and up through my hair. _Oh god,_ she is going to be the death of me. "I suppose I could _let_ you be in charge of me sometimes."

"Oh, my dear… you shouldn't say that, you don't understand what you'd be getting into." It's so hard for me not to pick her up and hold her against the wall. She's absolutely gorgeous when she fights and then submits to me. I can tell by her smile and blackened pupils that she loves it too.

I give her a quick kiss on her lips and smooth her hair down when I hear my father's heavy steps on the stairs.

"Katniss? Your mom needs you down stairs to – uh – finish up."

She leaves my grasp and heads down to the bakery.

"Thank you dad, for everything. I just want her to be happy. She deserves it." He gives me a big hug, messing up my hair like I'm still his little boy. "Dad, after my birthday I think I'll have her move in, it's the only way to keep her safe."

"I know son, let's wait to talk to Eva. She's having a hard time with this, but it's completely your call and she knows that. So, we can work on the arrangements. After Dan moves out with Bella, Rye can take the other room. It's not ideal, but we can look for something else after the toasting. But now that you have someone else to worry about, we need to make sure that you're ready for the future." He lets out a long sigh. "it's a lot to take on, but you know that I'm here for you."

There are no words that I could express to this man, I know that he's doing this to make up for everything that he's lost over the years. I understand that. He wants me to have everything that he didn't. I owe everything to him. My mother was an evil woman that never deserved this kind-hearted man.

I'm going to make him proud. I am going to do and have everything he didn't; a wife that I adore and that loves me completely.


	14. Chapter 14

Katniss-

"Madge, I would just feel so strange at your party…I don't really even _know_ any of the other merchant kids." I definitely want to go, even just to spend time with Madge and be around Peeta without either of our parents there.

"Kat, you're going to have to get used to some of them. After you marry Peeta, you will technically be a merchant too. You'll have merchant babies, then you and Peeta will run the bakery…." Babies? Not that again. My arm is still sore from the contraceptive shot that my mom ordered from the capital. "Besides, don't worry about them. You can come over after school and we can get ready together, it'll be fun! Then you can just stay with me after the party, my parents already know that you are promised to him so they won't care if he stays there afterwards with us."

She knows that we don't spend much time together, other than at the bakery and walking to and from school. She also knows that we've never had sex and has been pushing for all the details that I'll give her. I've wanted to ask a few questions about it, but it's so awkward maybe we can talk about it then.

"Whoa! Slow down. Let's start with the party…then we'll get to the rest of my life later." I'm the first one in our 12th year of school to have a betrothal contract, except for Mitch Stanford and Tish Flore. But he got her pregnant at the slag heap and his mother forced them to be married. Mitch's parents were devastated and even tried to pay them off, but Tish's mother wanted her taken care of in the long run. Pretty typical for Seam girls. After that, they started making condoms more accessible in the weekly classes for the boys.

"And what are you lovely ladies talking about?" Peeta had started bringing me lunch with his every day. At first, I felt guilty and refused to eat but after a while I started to really appreciate the small things that he did for me every day.

"Well, Mellark, your bride-to-be has agreed to come to the Winter party next weekend!" She was almost giddy with excitement; I couldn't help but blush because so was he.

Peeta-

My father was closing the bakery for the merchant party tonight, all of the businesses in town would be closed early and I worked for days on a beautiful cake to take over with him. I overheard him asking Mrs. Everdeen if she would be willing to go. Even though she declined, she sounded really flattered that he had asked her. I know she was from a merchant family, but she had outgrown that life and I was a little jealous that she left the cycle. I wondered if that was why she was so worried about Katniss being with me, the crowd that comes with living in town.

My dad, being from town knows how these parties work and since my brothers and I were 15, supplied us with liquor and condoms that my mother didn't know about. He just asked that we be respectful and careful.

Katniss was given the day off to allow her to go with Madge to get everything taken care of. Madge was really excited and Katniss just seemed to have been sucked into it all. I couldn't help but laugh to myself as she just stared at Madge while she rambled on about all the plans without putting in any comments.

I had been to plenty of these merchant parties before, they are always the same. Everyone brings over a bottle of liquor, wine or some kind of spirits that they snuck from their parents' house. Most often than not, there are older Seam boys there that bring in white liquor from the Hob and spend their time with the blonde merchant girls in the extra bedrooms of the houses. I had seen Gale at the parties before, but I'm not sure if Katniss knows that so I don't bring it up.

This year would be different because I had Katniss, I know she is planning to stay with Madge after the party and I would be allowed with her since she was promised to me. It still feels strange to think of her that way. In my heart, she was my partner but on paper it seemed like I won her in a poker game. She knows that I want more than a housewife. _Doesn't she?_ But, to the merchants it's best that I keep up that façade because to them I'm not _Peeta, future husband to Katniss._ I was simply _Peeta, future bakery owner and part of the merchant district._ It's so confusing and makes me anxious when I think too much about it. No wonder Mrs. Everdeen left this life.

After my shift, cleaning and prep work was finished. I had a few hours before I had to walk over to Madge's house. I was going to be there a little early to help the girls with anything else that was left to do. I laid on my bed thinking that tonight we would be alone with neither of our parents there. Of course, the other kids would be around but after when everyone had gone, we would be alone. Hopefully Madge would find someone to occupy her time with after the party to give us space. I know Katniss is so shy, but Madge tells me that they talk about the things we've done. She and I have known each other for, well…forever. She knows my true intentions with Katniss and doesn't judge.

Thinking about the possibility of being truly alone with her, made my dick flinch. Which is nothing new, every time I thought intimately about her I got hard. What if she wanted to have sex _tonight_? I had thought about it a billion times. Part of me wanted to press her up against the wall and take her every time I saw her, the other half of me wanted to wait until she was transferred into my name when I turned 18 next month. I always secretly thanked Mrs. Everdeen for putting the contraception shot into her contract, with it we didn't have to worry about the condoms or planning when the time comes. As much as I wanted her to have my babies, we definitely don't need to do it now.

I had only really seen her fully naked the night at her house. Things had been considerably less intense since that night and I craved her touch. I wanted to feel her, I _needed_ to feel the inside of her. She's so small and tiny, I'm sure her perfect pussy was so tight. She was always so hot and wet for me and I have to know what she feels like. Without thinking, my hand had gripped my dick and was stroking softly. I did need to come before tonight, just in case. A little tip that I had learned from my brothers, always come before fucking someone new or it wouldn't last. Crass, but helpful.

I want our first time to be perfect. I want it to be perfect for her, gentle and sweet because I don't want to hurt her. She needs to know that I can take care of her in that moment and always. My mind quickly heads south when I think about the moans that leave her mouth and her teeth biting her lip when I pull her hair or roughly grip her with my hands. The way she sighs when I whisper vulgar and dirty things into her ear when I press her up against the back door of the bakery. I've only lost control of what I was saying a couple of time. She seemed shocked when I spoke about spanking her and making her mine but she had never come harder than those nights.

I liked having complete control over her, and the fact that she loved for me to be pleased only added to it. The thought of bending her over my lap and leaving red handprints on her ass was too much for me, my come pooled on my stomach and started to drip down my sides.

I washed up, scrubbing my skin until it tingled. Using a salve that my mother once got me for my curls, just to tame them down. I chose a pressed white shirt and some hand-me-down slacks that were one of my brother's old ones. Grabbing the bottle of white liquor that my dad got for me at the Hob, I headed over to Madge's house. I can't help but be excited, every time I know that I'll be around her a huge smile takes over my face. I haven't asked her about being signed into my name since we did the contract. I know how she feels about it, but I also know she trusts me to take care of our family and I will always do what I can to protect her.

A couple of bright yellow dandelions catch my eye, I pick them and put the stems into my pocket for Katniss.

Madge's house is much bigger than ours, she has house hands that live with her to take care of the house. Madge's mom is very sick, rarely does anyone see her out in town any more. On the handful of times that I've been to her house, the wing of the house that her mom stays in is always closed off. I don't imagine anything different tonight.

Once at the house, I go in the back door and talk with Ms. Linda, the head housekeeper and cook. We've traded baking secrets before in the past. She gave me the recipe to an herb bread made out of tesserae grains. I've never had to take out tesserae before, but I made it with white flour and it was just as good. She said that the girls were still upstairs and asked me to help move around some furniture since all the men were out. She's always been so kind to me, I don't mind helping her and I promise to keep an eye out at the party tonight. When everything is situated, I head upstairs to the wing where Madge's room is. I can hear them giggling and I can't help but smile. I've never heard Katniss giggle, and I can only imagine the 'girl talk' that's gone on while they were getting ready for tonight. It makes me happy that she can let go of the stresses of her life and enjoy tonight.

I give a quiet knock on the door and Madge opens up. She looks really pretty, with her pale skin and blonde curls. Her chest is much bigger than Katniss' and the top of her cleavage shows under her dark blue dress that goes with her milky skin. When she pushes the door open fully, Katniss is there. Wearing a pale orange, knee length sun dress. Her beautiful, olive skin and dark raven hair look stunning with her dress. She looks like a sunset, my favorite time of day. Her hair is out of its normal braid and pinned to the side. There is a shiny broach pinned to one of her sleeves. A small bird, in a circle of gold; a mockingjay. The way the silk of the dress falls over her breasts and is a little snug on her hips, makes me want to run my hands all over her body.

"Peeta, do I look alright? Your, ah, mouth is open." Somehow, I snap into reality and shake my head to bring me back to life.

"I'm sorry for staring, you just look amazing. I – I don't know what to say." A warm blush starts up her chest and rests on her cheeks. I've never seen anyone so beautiful.

"Well, well…that's a first. Peeta Mellark, with nothing to say!" Madge rolls her eyes playfully and goes to sit on her bed.

I run my hand through her hair and kiss her lightly on her cheek. "You look so beautiful, sweetheart. Mmmm, so incredibly sexy." I can feel her cheek blush underneath my lips. At this point, I'm ready for the party to be over so we can be alone and hopefully I can see her without the dress on.

Katniss-

Peeta looks so handsome, I love the way his tight curls fall into his eyes. The way he leads me down the stairs, with his hand on my lower back; I can't help but follow his command. Truthfully, I can't wait to be his wife. I can't really imagine how it would feel to not have to worry about the family and put that burden on someone else.

Madge insists that we all take a shot of the white liquor that Peeta brought over. She toasts to a great night, Peeta raises his glass to love and I give a quiet "to forever" and Peeta winks at me. This isn't my first drink. My mother makes a cough syrup with the liquor from the Hob when we have no herbs during the winter. But this is unaltered and strong, it burns going down and my breath feels like fire. Peeta and Madge seem fine, I wonder how many times they've done this.

It's 30 minutes or so and several drinks later that the guests start showing up. Everyone that I have avoided talking to and spending time with my whole life, in one room. Teenage boys with bottles of spirits and cigars, trying to look men and girls with bouffant hair and cleavage showing, trying to look like women. In that moment I feel so plain with my simple, silk orange dress and my hair up in a basic pin. But when I catch Peeta staring at me and looking over my body lustfully, it soothes all of my fears. It also fuels my bravery when I wrap my arms around his waist and run my tongue up the shell of his ear when I see Delly looking our way.

I'm sure that he knows my motives, but he still grips my sides and almost growls in my ear, "I'm going to show you that I'm yours tonight." I moan when he fists his hand into my hair at the nape of my neck.

Peeta leads me around the room by my hand, introducing me to the wrestling team and his other merchant friends. There are a few people there that I know from the Seam, mostly boys older than me and a couple of girls that I know frequent the slag heap. The fact that I keep a drink in my hand the whole night definitely helps me put up with crowd. When we go into kitchen to get another drink, they are going down _much_ easier than that first fiery shot, we run into the person that I've been avoiding for weeks: Gale. And he's obviously been drinking long before he got here.


	15. Chapter 15

****Dear Gale lovers, don't hate me.****

Peeta-

"Mellark." Gale is completely gone. Way past his limit, how is he even standing? I've had too much and he's well beyond me.

"Hawthorne. Why are you here?" Tonight is not the night; he will not ruin this for us.

"W- hiccup – well, I was here to see my favorite g-girl but it seems she's found someone else." He's seriously lost it. "You could have told me he knocked you up, Catnip. I would have killed him, but you still could have said something to me instead of getting engaged behind my back. I – hiccup – I wouldn't ever turn you away…you're a bit more filled out, but I like it." He put his hands low on her waist and starts to pull her to him, pressing his face into her neck, "Just tell him to fuck off and we can still be together, I don't care about the baby."

I reach my arm in between their chests and push him up against the back kitchen door. "That's my fucking wife, Hawthorne. She's not pregnant. Do not touch her, she's mine. If I see you near her again, ill break your god-damn arm." It's not a threat, it's a promise if he doesn't stay away from her.

Gale stares straight into my face, never even blinking. He pushes me off of him and I let go, he knows I'm serious. I pull Katniss into my arms, "are you okay? I'm so sorry, I didn't know he would be here. I'm going to tell Madge to have him leave." Her eyes are glossy; I'm not sure if it's because of the liquor, what just happened, or seeing Gale.

"No, just stay with me…the party is almost over and he'll be gone. I don't want to ruin Madge's party." She's so unknowingly beautiful, I love the way she clings to my arm for protection and how my body wraps around hers.

We make our way through the groups of people, talking with the friends that we didn't see before. The wedding, where we will live, if she will be finishing school, everyone wants to know about us. I can tell that she's overwhelmed, so I do most of the talking. I know this isn't her crowd of people anyway, I'm just so happy that she's here with me. In a few short weeks she would be mine, then a few months later; my wife.

People have started to leave, couples pairing off and probably heading either to their houses or the slagheap. We help Mage clean up cups and try to gather things that were left on accident. Katniss heads upstairs to go to the bathroom. I know she'll have a headache in the morning, hopefully she'll let me take her to the bakery for some fresh bread to help her stomach. A Seam boy that I've seen before, but I'm not sure of his name is still here. Stealing kisses from Madge and running his hands over her backside when she leans over to pick something up. I'm half worried about him with her and half relieved that she has someone to entertain while Katniss and I spend time together. I wonder where she is, hopefully she didn't pass out.

I bring a fresh glass of water upstairs when I hear his voice and her screaming my name.

Katniss-

Ugh, I don't feel well. I just need some cool water on my face and to get out of this dress. Maybe a sandwich before bed. I won't be drinking like that for a long while. Heading down the long hall way to Madge's private bathroom I feel a grip on my arm and I'm being pulled into a room. The strong hand tosses me against a desk and the door slams and locks. My head swirls and I just feel sick.

I hear his heavy feet with a slight drag on his left foot, after years of hunting with him only I would know that it's Gale. When I start to push off the table, he presses his body against mine and pushes me into the Madge's father's desk. His hot, intoxicated breath on my neck. His voice is deep and he doesn't sound like himself. "Kat, I shouldn't have let you near him. He doesn't deserve your pussy; he can't take care of you like I can." I can't help but gasp when he pulls up my skirt and starts thrusting his hips into my panty-covered ass.

"Gale! Get off me Gale! Don't do this! I know you wouldn't do this to me." He wouldn't hurt me. _Right?_ He's been my best friend and until months ago, I hadn't thought any differently and I didn't know he thought differently about me. I try pressing up, just to push him off of me to give me a second to get out from underneath him. But he's so much heavier than I am and I'm too shaky to hold myself up.

"I know you want this Kat, why didn't you tell me all you wanted was someone to fuck? We could have done this years ago… I could have fucked you just like you wanted, why didn't you tell me?" He's growling into my ear and I can hear the zipper from his jeans and the plop of his pants onto the floor. His warm thighs are pressed behind mine and his unclothed dick is pushing harder into my panties. "I've thought about this for years, fucking your cunt up against a tree in the woods…. I should have just done it, I was trying to wait for you but I can't wait any longer."

"Gale, I don't want that! This isn't you, you're my best friend!" I sound so desperate and I really am, warm tears run down my face and I can taste them on my lips. His hand cups over my sex and rubs harshly, not like Peeta. Even when Peeta is forceful and demanding, it's not like this. He loves me and it feels good to do what he says. "Peeta!" Gale tries to cover my mouth and grabs a handful of my hair, yanking my head backwards. My teeth bite into his hand and I can taste his blood in my mouth.

He slams my face into the desk with his hand fisted into my hair. My eye is overtaken by red, hot sticky blood mixes with my tears. I'm not sure if it's mine or his.

"Peeeeeta!" I muster up one last scream before I have to give in to the inevitable. I feel Gale's whole body weight crushing me as he leans over the top of me, his painfully hard dick pressing up against my privates. My cotton panties are torn and wet from his sweat and pre-come. His fingers dig into my sides, crushing my ribs. I know his hand prints will show on my skin tomorrow. If there is a tomorrow. He wouldn't _kill_ me, would he? Surely he just wants to prove his point.

He turns my head so I can see his face, and when he speaks it's a mixture of a growl and a whisper. I've never been terrified in my life, at least not of a person. Let alone my hunting partner, my best friend. "I don't believe for a second that he hasn't fucked you hard already, I'm sure this is how you like it. Is this how you like it?" he grips my hair again, pulls my head further back and he pushes his face in my neck. "I didn't know you were _such_ a whore. You're such a fucking cunt for going to Pe-"

Just then, I feel so much lighter. He's off my body but his hand is still wrapped in my hair as I fall to the floor at his feet, holding my scalp where his hand is tangled into my hair.

"Let go of her now!" it's Peeta. One hand is gripped into Gale's hair and the other is twisting his arm behind his back. Slowly Gale releases his grip on my hair. Peeta lets go of Gale's head and put his hand down to me. I can't stand to look at his face, I feel like this is my fault.

"Peeta, I'm sorr-" I'm sobbing, bleeding and still holding his hand. He looks furious when he cuts me off.

"Katniss, go sit down." His voice steady and firm but I just stand there, looking into his sky blue eyes. But the blue is gone and they are black from rage. "Go! Now! And get something over your forehead!" I'm startled back to reality and quickly turn to go to the chair that he's pointing to.

Peeta hit Gale straight across the face. "How fucking dare you talk to her that way and touch her like that! She trusted you." He's leaning over Gale's body lying on the floor. I see Peeta steal a quick glance at me, his face is flush and his jaw is tight. He took his crisp button up shirt and walks it over to me.

When he reaches it down to press against the cut over my eye, I can't help but wince. I cover my hand over his and his eyes soften. His warm smile returns mine. "Katniss, I'm so sorry I let this happen to you."

"Oh no, Peeta. This is not your fault; I didn't know he was still here. I should have waited for you downstairs."

"Fuck both of you! She's a slut and you're stupid enough to fall for it, Mellark. She was mine to begin with. Just fucking give it up, Mellark and let me have her back. You aren't man enough for her, how could _you_ protect _her?"_

Peeta's eyes fade back to black at just his words. His hands ball into fists, showing the whites of his knuckles. When he turns back to Gale, I can see his muscles tensing and rippling up his back. The black pants hang on his hips and I can't help but find him so incredibly attractive. "Gale, you worthless piece of shit. She isn't yours, she never was. She was your _friend_ , that's it and you fucking ruined it. She is going to be my wife, and you will answer to me if you ever lay another hand on her."

Gale has six inches on Peeta, but Peeta is physically stronger than Gale. His shoulders are more broad and his arms thicker, but Gale is fast. Gales knuckles crack when he hits Peeta's jaw. But Peeta's head barely turns. He wipes a bit of blood off of the corner of his mouth. _Is he smiling?_ He almost laughs when he hits Gale in the ribs over and over, then pulls his arm behind his back.

Gale lets out a throaty sound at the pain. Peeta pushes his arm up even further and says to Gale with gritted teeth, "I told you to leave her alone or I would break your arm, you fucking asshole." He gives him one last twist and I hear it snap from my seat. I let out a gasp at the same time that Gale screams.

Madge rushes into the room, looking from Peeta's busted lip, Gale holding his arm to my ripped dress and bloody face. "Madge, help Katniss while I throw _him_ out." He grabs Gale by the back of his shirt and ushers him out the door and I hear them going down the stairs. Madge runs to me and tears start rolling through the dried blood on my face.

She pushes my hair back and tries to soothe me. She leads me by the hand into her room and helps me out of my dress and into a long t-shirt. We go into the bathroom and she helps me wash my hair and my face, wiping the rest of my body with a warm washcloth while I just stand there quietly.

"Kat, I'm so sorry this happened to you. I know that Peeta will take care of you. He's loved you for so long, he won't let anything else happen to you. I can say something to my father about this, if you want."

"Thank you so much for everything Madge, you're a great friend. You don't have to say anything to him, I don't think I'll see much of Gale… I, um, think that I will ask Peeta to request my rights when he turns 18. That way I'll be out of the Seam and away from Gale. Do you think he would still want to?" I don't know why I question it, but I hope Peeta doesn't think I'm too much trouble.

There is a soft knock on the door, Madge opens the door for Peeta. He takes my hand and she leads us down the hallway to one of the beautiful guest rooms upstairs. Peeta sits me on the bed and they head back into the hallway. I can hear their hushed voices and her thanking Peeta. When he comes back in, he doesn't say anything or even glance my way. I sit back on the soft canopy bed. The blankets are warm and silky; like nothing I've ever felt. I'm so exhausted from the past hour coupled with the drinking before, my eyes start to drift closed when I feel the other half of the bed sink down with Peeta's weight. I can smell his clean hair and freshly washed skin.

"Katniss?" he's almost whispering, "Sweetheart, we need to talk about tonight." Oh no. What if he hates me, what if this just proves that I'm too much trouble and he wants to give me up?

My eyes fly open and I can already feel my eyes starting to tingle with tears. "Peeta, please don't leave me! I, I'm so sorry. I don't care about Gale; I truly only want you." I love him and I wouldn't be able to take him leaving.

"What? Katniss, I'm not leaving you. Actually, I want to talk about you staying with me. I, um, I know I haven't mentioned it since we signed the contract, but when I turn 18 in a few weeks I'm going to take you into my name." his stern face starts to falter, "I mean, I would really like it if you would- ah – allow me to take you into my name, and you could come live with me."

I want to hide the smirk on my face, I want him to think that I'm thinking about what he said but it's already decided that it's _exactly_ what I want. He is everything that I want. It was always going to be him.


	16. Chapter 16

Peeta-

It's early, baker's hours. My face is sore, but not as sore as my busted knuckles. Last night feels like a distant nightmare. To my right, tucked into my arm is my beautiful girl. Her raven hair splayed across her face and my body. I gently push her hair off of her face, behind her ear. That's when I see it, the gash over her left eye causing her eyelid to swell, and the blooming purple covering that quarter of her face. My heart instantly breaks, crushes into a thousand pieces. How could I have let this happen to her? I should have been there to protect her. I swear I will end Gale if he lays a hand on her again. I lay there with her, taking in every freckle on her face and curve of her body.

She must sense that I'm awake, she starts to stir and opens her eyes to me then shuts them quickly but a smirk stays on her lips.

"What are you thinking?" She looks so beautiful in her sleepy state; she looks like she has a secret.

"I only have to wait a few weeks to be able to wake up like this _every_ morning." I can't wait for that. Last night, I was willing to plead and beg to allow her to come into my name…but she agreed after only a short consideration.

She turned her body more towards mine, draping her arm over my chest and pulling her leg up across my center. _Oh god._ I couldn't help but let out a slight moan as the soft skin of her leg runs across mine. Her heat radiating underneath my boxers, into my skin. I look down and see the t-shirt she was wearing was pushed up onto her stomach and her bare hip was taunting me.

"Oooohhhh fuck.., Katniss." My fingers dig into her sides and she sucks in a gasp and her face winces.

I quickly let go and sit up, pulling her shirt up to look her over. Her face was not the only thing bruised, she had finger print shaped marks on her ribs and lower hips. Gale. I'll fucking kill him.

Katniss-

His jaw tenses when he looks at my side and over my face. He won't look at me.

"Peeta, please. You saved me, it would have been much worse if you hadn't come in to stop him." Is he trying to hide his face from me? "Peeta?" nothing. I reach my hand up to his face, using my finger to turn him to me. His blonde-brown eye lashes are wet, tears welling up in his eyes. My Peeta. No one could ever love me like he does.

I put my hand over his cheek and lead him down to my chest, he wraps his arms around my waist and sobs into my chest. I have never felt so loved, so beautiful, so worth it…until this moment. I just let him cry it out, running my fingers through his curls.

We pull ourselves out of bed, our stomachs demanding we do so. They have breakfast started downstairs, Peeta heads down to see about helping. He loves being in the kitchen. I go over to Madge's room and find my school clothes from yesterday. She fusses over my face and apologizes profusely about what happened. I thank her for being there, for being a great friend.

By the time we get downstairs, I hear Peeta's beautiful laugh coming from the kitchen. We have an easy breakfast, going over the night before and skipping all of the bad parts. The housekeeper takes a look at my face and tells me to make sure and have my mom give me something for it. Peeta and I go quickly to the bakery, I don't want either of us to be seen this way.

Back at the bakery, we sneak into the backdoor like always. Mr. Mellark is there with Rye, "Good morning!" he says, without even looking up.

"Uh, good morning." I'm not sure if he knew I was with Peeta, he glances up and immediately rushes to me. Rye coming over quickly behind him.

He sits me at the table and Rye goes to make some tea while Peeta recaps the whole story, leaving out some of the more intimate and vulgar details when he sees my tenseness. Like father, like son; Mr. Mellark is so doting over me and protective. He immediately changes into father mode and talks about keeping me safe. It's still so early in the morning, my mom probably isn't up yet. I know she needs to look at my face and should hear about what happened before Gale comes by our house. Actually, he's probably already been there about his arm. I can't imagine him telling her what really happened.

I excuse myself to get cleaned up, Peeta offers me many times to help or find me things that I might need. Politely, I assure them that I'm fine. I grab a towel and slip into Peeta's bathroom. No one else must have showered this morning, because the water is hot and feels so good. I get the rest of the blood out of my hair and from underneath my fingernails. Peeta's body wash smells like vanilla and it makes me smile, because after I leave I'll still smell like him. When I'm done, I take the chance to look over my face. When clean, the cut over my eye isn't so bad. The bruising is a different story, it's a pale purple already and will get worse at the day goes on. Hopefully my mom has something to put on it. I'm also grateful that I don't have school for a couple more weeks but I definitely won't be able to work the front counter of the bakery looking like this.

I don't want to put my old clothes on, they smell like last night. I don't want to ruin my Peeta-vanilla-clean smell by wearing the same clothes. Peeta has an older pair of sweatpants in his drawer and a t-shirt that is surely too small for him, even though they both drape over me. Not being ready to dress, I lay the cloths over the end of the bed and crawl under his covers. His bed smells like him; vanilla body wash, cinnamon from the bakery and his sweat, an almost salty smell. I love it. I inhale deeply and close my eyes, burying myself deeper into his blankets.

I dream about cookies and dancing with Peeta, right there in his room. Him carrying me into _our_ bed and feeling his warm body pressed behind mine, his fingers running up my spine and his kisses on my neck.

I'm slowly brought to life by Peeta's warm breath on my neck, his thumb lazily drawing circles on my naked hip and his erection pressed into my back.

He must be able to tell I'm awake, "I was getting worried about you and I found you in my bed. You look so beautiful." His warm breath in my ear, coupled with his deep whisper tickles my neck. I can't help but feel the heat rising between my legs and I don't have on any panties to soak up my wetness. A small moan leaves my throat as I turn to lay on my back. His hand follows my turn and ends up flush over my pussy.

He groans and it causes me to throb, his lips run along my jawline and I dip my head to meet his lips. I wrap one of my hands in his hair and cover his hand with mine. We have been naked in the same room, but never naked _together_. It's infinitely hotter. I know that I want to be with him completely, but I'm not sure that I'm ready. I lead his fingers between my legs as I deepen the kiss. His breath catches and I can feel his smile beneath my lips.

"Mmmm, Katniss- you're so fucking wet for me." I can't help but moan at his choice of words. He doesn't normally curse and his voice pulls out the desire in me. "Do you like it when I talk that way to you? Hmmm?" He presses his lips right behind my ear, where it concaves and starts to suck. "When I tell you how god damn hard I get when I think of you?" He takes the opportunity to press his swollen dick into my side. _Oh God. He's so fucking amazing._

I'm still in a bit of shock at how his words make a tingle go down to my toes and back to my pussy, making it leak a little more. "Answer me now." He growls, and his voice is demanding. "Tell me if you like me talking to you like you're mine, like I own your pussy." At the same time, he plunges his finger into me and gets up on his elbow to look directly at me, positioning his other hand behind my head, loosely wrapping my hair in his hand. His eyes are dark and black with desire.

"Yes, I am yours. All yours." It's just a whisper into his lips.

"Mmmm, good girl." He continues to pump his finger in and out of me, going a little deeper every time. My legs spread for him mindlessly when he moves to get on top of me. He pushes up and pulls his finger out of me. He sits back on his hind legs and brings his finger to his mouth. We never break eye contact and my mouth makes a small 'o' when he licks it. I can see his dick flinch and his eyes darken when he takes in his whole finger, sucking my juices off of him.

I'm literally shaking as he lays back down on my side, pulling me closer to him. "Peeta? I – um- I'm not sure that I'm ready." The past 24 hours have just been too overwhelming. Hopefully he's not upset because I know he wants me too. Surprisingly, he smiles at me and tucks a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I know sweetheart; we're going to wait. I want it to be special for you because you're special to me. The most important person in my life." He presses his lips to mine, devouring my mouth. When he cradles the side of my face and sucks on my bottom lip, I can't help the whimper that leaves me. Clearly the sound does something to him, he pushes deeper into my mouth and his hand moves down my body stopping to knead at my breasts. I can feel my pussy start to drip when he twists and pinches my nipples.

He pulls me onto my side, facing into his kiss. When his hand wraps around to my ass, he pulls my leg up over his hip. I can feel the head of his dick pressing into my crotch, a few more inches and he could easily push inside of me. He's so close…maybe I don't want to wait. I want him so badly.

I pull away from the kiss, "Peeta? Pl-please touch me…" I think I've said something wrong, when he throws his head back, grips my hips and groans. When he comes back to me, his kiss is determined. I rest my head on his bicep thats circled around me. His palm cups my pussy and he runs his index finger up and down my slit. I push my thigh higher on his hip in hopes that he'll put his fingers back in me.

This time, it's him that whimpers when the pad of his finger rubs circles on my clit and my hips buck up against his hand. His thumb replaces his finger there and they dip inside of me. He starts with one digit, curling the tip of his finger up. It's reaching an unknown spot inside of me that makes my back arch, pressing my chest against his. Slowly, he puts in another finger and curls them both together.

"God, you're so tight and wet." He whispers it into my lips, at the same time I put my hand between us and grip his dick. His moan is so deep, from his chest and I can feel him swelling even more in my hand. His lips kiss down my neck, past my collarbone and land on my left nipple.

As he bites gently and sucks, the pace of his fingers speeds up. I grip a little harder around his cock, trying to make my fingers touch on the other side. His mouth leaves my chest abruptly and lands back on my lips. His hips start to move, making my hand slide up and down his hard dick

"I can't wait to find out how you feel on my dick." My back arches again as I can feel my core start to tighten and a warmth below my belly beginning to build.

"Please!" I'm panting and not sure what I'm begging for. His breathing matches mine and his body is on fire. "Peeta, I think I'm about to - I'm going to co…" my voice trails off as the walls of my pussy tighten around his fingers and I can't help but squeeze my eyes shut when he continues pushing his finger in and out of me. His hips go faster and faster when his hand covers over mine, he guides it up and down against the push and pull of his body.

His teeth sink into my neck and his hot come shoots onto my stomach and all over my left hip. The milky liquid drips down my stomach, towards the bed and my pussy starts to throb again. His dick is still hard when he pulls me closer and rubs the head of it through the come and over my soft curls right above my entrance. He's so fucking sexy and I can't wait to spend every night with him.

For now, I need another shower, but I can't bring myself to leave Peeta's arms that are wrapped so tightly around me.


	17. Chapter 17

Katniss-

Peeta walked me home, facing my mother was going to be hard. She had warned me about _those kinds of guys_ , I just didn't know it would end up being Gale. When we came into the house, her eyes actually softened. It's been a while since she actually _looked at me_ like a mother. Her hands cupped my face while she looked me over. She didn't say anything and I was surprised when she hugged Peeta immediately after. We gave each other a questioning look when she left us at the table and started mixing herbs in the kitchen.

She brought back some tea for the soreness, some ointment for the cuts and some white liquor for the bruising. My face was first and I showed her the bruising on my rips. She took a huge breath and let it out slowly.

"Mom, last night…"

"Katniss, Gale came over last night and told me everything. I didn't want to believe what he said, but looking at you two…I know it was all true. It doesn't seem like he left anything out." She stole a glance over at Peeta's hands. "Peeta, I – I don't know what to say. Thank you so much for taking care of her. I would have trusted her life with Gale, but it seems that might have been a mistake."

I was even more shocked when Peeta spoke up, "No, Mrs. Everdeen…that wasn't a mistake. He just wasn't himself. Nevertheless, if he tries it again then it'll be more than a broken arm."

She gave him a quick nod, somehow she appreciated his words. "And a few broken ribs." They both shared a small smile.

Peeta never flinched when she doused his hand with liquor and the stinging ointment. Prim cried when she came in and saw my face, she hugged Peeta endlessly. She talked him into playing a card game with her while my mother and I talked at the table.

"Mom, I'm sorry about last night. I'm not sure how it even happened." I'm not sure when it starts, but tears start rolling down my face. "I was really scared, I told him to stop and he kept pushing… he almost, uh, I thought he was going to ra-"

"You couldn't have helped this! I'm just so thankful that Peeta was there at that moment. I've known Gale since he was little and I would have never imagined this. I know he was drunk; he still was when he came here last night. He cried and cried, begged me to forgive him. Asked that I would talk to you for him. He said he was so sorry to you, to Peeta even. I'm not saying that so you'll forgive him, just know that he was sorry when his mind started to clear."

"I'm not actually sure that I'll ever forgive him, Mom. But, I'll keep it in mind. I, uh – I've decided that when Peeta turns 18 in a couple of weeks, that I'm going to move in with him. After all of this, it's for the best." She looks sad, but like she understands somehow. It's the first time that I've felt like a woman, a grownup talking to her. "I will keep up with my hunting and I'll, of course, make sure that you and Prim have what you need. Anything that I make in the bakery, will go to you. Mr. Mellark has already assured me that you will be taken care of, no matter what."

A smirk? A smile? A blush? Is that what's on her face? "Wheat is a good man. You've chosen a good family, Katniss. Peeta is just like him when we were younger. He will love you and take care of you, I'm positive of it now."

She refreshed my tea and excuses herself to make her rounds to a couple of sick families in the Seam.

I lay on the floor, with my head on Peeta's lap listening to him bicker playfully with Prim about the game.

Peeta-

It must be midafternoon when she wakes up. I'm not sure if her mom put something in her tea to help her relax or if she was just too exhausted from yesterday. I'd laid my jacket over her, since she just had on my pants and tshirt. I knew she must be freezing, but I didn't want to move her.

"I told her I'm moving in with you." There was a light in her eyes and the first truly happy smile on my face in days.

The next two weeks seemed to both drag on and go so quickly. The time I was with her passed by before I knew it and when we were apart, I felt like I'd never see her again. While her face was still swollen and bruised, she worked in the back with my dad. When we were slow she even helped with some of the housework that my dad couldn't get to. Rye loved having her there. They always talked about plants, hunting and the woods. I really didn't know he was that interested in it, but she was always happy to talk about it. The snow fell heavier during mid-winter and there wasn't a day that passed when it didn't snow. So, actually going into the woods was impossible for her. Plus, I'm not sure that either her mom or I felt safe with the possibility of Gale being out there. Mrs. Everdeen passed along the information that he had been working every day in the mines, even with his arm in a sling. I passed Hazelle one day after dropping Katniss off at home. She didn't talk but gave me a sad, almost apologetic smile.

I had almost forgiven Gale, almost. I would still kill him if I needed to. But, I know he loves her. I would also go through drastic measures to get through to her…not that exactly, but I could at least see where he was coming from. He was there for her when no one else was, at least as far as she knew. He fed her family and was there when she needed someone. Basically, he was the man of both of their households and for that I could never thank him enough. But, I still hated him.

My dad always sent home extra bread, rolls and even dinner left overs for Prim and Mrs. Everdeen. I know that she would pop into the bakery and they would spend time talking and laughing together, but I never mentioned it to him. He always looked happier when she would come in.

By the time we were ready to go back to school, her face had healed other than a pink line over her eye where she had been cut. My knuckles were better and all my bruising was gone. Unfortunately for us, everyone at school knew something had happened. No one knew the actual truth other than Madge, us, our parents and Gale. None of us talked about it and we stuck to ourselves during classes and at lunch we all bundled together to eat. Madge had made friends with Benny, a merchant boy whose parents ran the shoe store. I'd known him for years, but we weren't exactly friends. He seemed sweet on her and the way she turned into him when they spoke, led me to believe that she liked him too. He had joined our little lunch group and they would stop in the bakery after school sometimes. As it turns out, he's really funny and we get along really well.

After that week, my 18th birthday was coming. My dad and I met with Haymitch Abernathy and had all the paperwork prepared. He seemed relatively sober. On the night of my actual birthday, my dad closed the bakery early and all the Everdeen ladies came over for dinner. Rye, Dan and Bella were all there. Bella was already expecting their first baby. She asked Mrs. Everdeen a million questions. I'm actually glad we don't have to worry about that for a while.

Mr. Abernathy stopped in right before dinner, of course. He didn't want to be a bother, but managed to stay for dinner and dessert before we signed the papers. Katniss and Dad surprised me with a birthday cake that she helped make _and_ decorate. She blushed when I raved about how beautiful and delicious it was. It was probably the best birthday of my life.

My mom made no attempt to write or seek me out to tell me happy birthday and I was a little relieved, I wasn't sure how I would have handled seeing or hearing from her.

That weekend, Katniss brought over her things. We had to wait for the paperwork to be filed with the Capital and get confirmation. She didn't have much, a couple of small bags of clothes and a picture of her dad from her parents wedding. Prim cried when she left, but she promised she wasn't unhappy. Prim is just a crier. After all the excitement and everyone had left, I brought her things up to my – _our_ room. I helped her put her clothes away in the drawers and the closet. She was surprised when I showed her the couple of new dresses that I had made for her. One in dark green and one in sunset orange, both house dresses but nice enough for her to wear out in the summertime. She just blushed and tried to push back when I offered to buy her a whole new wardrobe. We came to an agreement that she would let me buy things as she needed them. I was happy to settle for that.

We were both tired from making several trips to and from the Seam and working in the bakery all day. I showered first while she was putting her things where she wanted them and moved some of my furniture around. I don't mind, as long as she's there with me; I don't care where any of our stuff goes. While she was in the shower, I went downstairs to talk with my dad. He was really vague when talking with me, telling me to be respectful and careful…just like he did years ago when I left for parties but this time it was different and more heartfelt. I guess he knew we hadn't been together yet.

I made us some tea from a sachet that her mother quietly gave me earlier in the day, something to help with preventing soreness. I heated up some cheese buns from this morning in the oven and I had gotten a chocolate bar from the candy store to give to her. I know the only time she's ever had one was for her 8th birthday from her dad. That and some dried strawberries that we had saved from our plant that summer.

My dad ruffled my curls and kissed my head before I went upstairs for the night. I expected her to still be in the bathroom when I brought up the tray of food, but she was sitting in the middle of our bed. Absolutely stunning, untangling her wet hair with her fingers and wearing a pale orange nightgown with lace over the chest. My heart almost stopped.

She held her arms out to me, I put the tray on our bedside table and went to her. She looked so small sitting there. She didn't pull me down to her, instead she got up on her knees and lifted her face up to mine. It was the sweetest that she had ever tasted.

I couldn't help but think, tomorrow when we wake up – she'll still be here with me.


	18. Chapter 18

Katniss-

"Your mom said you need to drink this tea, and I brought you something special." I couldn't help the smile that he brought to my face, he was so sweet and so thoughtful. I can't believe I wasted all those years not knowing him. I was so ridiculous and it was definitely my loss.

I savored the chocolate, wanting to save some for the next day. We ate cheese buns, dried strawberries and drank the tea my mom sent. I helped her make the sachet early this morning. Rosemary and lavender to help with soreness after tonight. I had finally confided in her that we had not actually been together. She said try to relax and not to tense your muscles, and to drink the tea beforehand. It was embarrassing, but she was insightful and treated me like a woman. She also said that she was proud of us for waiting until we were under his roof.

We sat on the floor, eating and going over the day's events. Rye had been given permission to stay over at his friend's house and his dad said he had lots to do down stairs. I was embarrassed and he just laughed at my awkwardness.

When we were done, I cleaned it all up and put everything back on the tray to take down in the morning.

While he was pulling back the blankets and the fresh sheets that I helped with last night, I walked up behind and wrapped my arms around his chest. I didn't say anything when he turned to me, I only untied his sleeping pants, letting them drop to the floor. The fact that he didn't have on any underwear must have slipped by me. Even the sight of his dick, half hard makes me wet. I helped him pull his shirt over his head and I thought back to when I did it the first time. After his mother had hit him. I had no idea it would turn into what we have now.

When I reached down to the hem of my nightgown, with the intention of pulling it off…he stopped me. "Keep this on, for now." Leaving my nightgown, he slipped his hands underneath and pulled off my cotton panties. I got into bed, the side closest to the wall. He cracked the window and turned off the bedside lamp. It was cold outside but he said he slept better with it open.

He slipped in beside me, we laid on our sides facing each other. "Are you nervous?" it must have been painted on my face. "You know I'll take care of you. We don't have to do anything that you don't want to do."

"I – I know. Just, um, try to go slow to start?" I should have been prepared, I knew this was coming and I'd wanted it for months. I had thought about this moment so many times when I touched myself before bed. "I know that I want to be with you tonight."

"I promise that we won't do anything that you aren't ready for, but you have to tell me when you like something and when you don't. Promise?" I can't speak, I only nod. "Katniss, I need you to tell me that you promise. You'll tell me what you like and what you don't?"

"I promise." It's only a whisper, but I guess it was good enough for him.

He started with a kiss, a sweet slow kiss. He pulled me closer with his hand on my lower back, his mouth moved down my jawline, my neck and to my collarbone. "You are so beautiful, I promise to always take care of you" It's so low of a whisper, I would have missed it if there were any other sounds in our room besides our breathing. He kisses me until I'm breathless, running his hands up and down on the slickness of my nightgown. I could feel him getting hard against my thigh when I leaned into him as he sucked and nipped at my chest over my nightgown. My hands went into his hair, I didn't want to grab because I knew that would make him go harder and faster. Tonight, at least this first time I wanted it to be slow. But, every fear that I had before was now gone.

In one movement, I was laying on my back and he was hovering over me. I could feel him straddling one of my legs and the wetness of his dick was cool on my thigh. Again, his kisses started on my lips while he cradled my face in his hands. His knee moved up against my crotch, when he pushed slightly it made me wrap my fingers into his hair and tug as a moan left my lips. It was just the friction that I needed to help with the growing tension in my pussy. And the wetness became more apparent when he growled in my ear, "You know what happens when you pull. I want to go slow for you…this time."

"I know, I'm sorry… I just – um, I just really like that."

"Good girl, I'll keep that in mind for later."

 _Oh god_ , I need his dick in me now. My hands slip out of his hair down his lower back, to his ass. He groaned into my neck, my fingertips dug into his soft skin and his hands shoot to my waist. His lips went down my neck again, but past my shoulders. He pulled up on my nightgown, the silk rubs against my nipples and sends tingles up my spine. He slips it up and over my head, tossing it to the ground with the rest of our clothes. His lips sucked on nipple before applying open mouth kisses that made me buck up into him, I could feel his smile pressed into my chest. He was definitely proud of himself. He kissed across to the other one and his fingers took his mouth's place. This time, he bit softly and sucked, causing a totally different sensation.

His hips started to move and I felt his dick moving against my leg. "Please put your mouth on me?" I needed some kind of attention down there, his mouth, his fingers, _my fingers even_ , or his dick. Anything.

"Where do you want my mouth, sweetheart? And say my name when you ask me again." Another nip at my nipple. He knows good and well where I want him.

"Peet- ah! – Peeta, please put your mouth on my pussy? I need you there."

"Mmmm, good girl." His positive affirmations always make me so hot. I love knowing that I'm doing something that he likes. I clearly did something that he approves of, his mouth moves down my stomach leaving a trail of kisses. He stops right above my center, above my dark curls to look up at me. He swiftly comes back up to my lips, with a sweet kiss. "I love you so much, Katniss. I just wanted to tell you that before we started because your pussy makes me crazy, and I'm sure I might say things that aren't as sweet." Another soft kiss, then in my ear he whispers "because you're so fucking hot, it makes me insane."

He goes back down to his original spot, kissing each of my hipbones and running his face down my skin to my center. First, he takes long licks with the flat of his tongue against me. He wrapped his arms around my thighs and pulled me open with his fingers. His tongue dipped inside me. Lapping at the wetness that was pooling there, just waiting on him. I could hear _and_ feel his moan inside of me. He licked and sucked on my clit until I was panting and squeezing my thighs around his face. He slipped one of his fingers inside of me, pushing me over the edge. I was left with my hands in his hair, fisted in his curls and almost screaming as I rode out the rest of my orgasm.

When his face came back to mine and he kissed me, I could taste myself on him. It only fueled me, I licked all around his lips, down to his chin; cleaning my wetness from his face. He groaned, snaked an arm underneath me and lifted my hips up to meet him. "Are you ready, baby?" I only nodded again. "No, you have to tell me what you want."

"Peeta, I want – I need you inside me." he pressed his lips against mine, I could feel him take the base of his dick, rub it up my wet slit and press against me. Oh god, how is he going to fit that in me. How had I not noticed how big and thick he was? _Keep calm, don't tense up. Keep calm._

"I'll go slow, please tell me if you want me to stop. I don't want to hurt you." This time he accepts my nod. He pulls one leg up and around his back, holding my ankle there. Holding himself up with the other arm, keeping most of his body weight off of me. He gently pushes the head of his dick into me, stretching me out.

I gasp and tremble at the same time, he presses in another inch and then another. My back arches and an unrecognizable sound leaves my lips, after I get used to his girth. He lets go of my ankle and puts his hand behind my neck. His kiss is sweet and soft on my lips, "Are you okay, babe…should I stop?".

"Yes – I'm okay, it just – it hurts a little, keep going…please." My voice comes out in pants. I wrap my other leg around him and twist my ankles together, I gently squeeze him with my legs, encouraging him to go on. He grunts and pushes further and further until our hips are touching. My back arches, my head throws back exposing my neck to him. His kisses are warm and his tongue leaves my skin tingling. The uncomfortable twinge turns to want and desire. He must see my feelings change, his hips start moving in and out. My pussy adjusts to him, making me want more and more. When he lifts my hips, he goes deeper inside of me.

A light dusting of sweat starts to form on his hairline, "Fuck, Katniss. You feel so good; your pussy feels so good on my dick." I secretly love when he talks that way, I would never say so, but it turns me on.

The building had already started as he rocked back and forth, going deeper and deeper. The friction of his course hair rubbing across my clit. His slick chest rubbing against my nipples. His teeth biting at my bottom lip. He must have known I was close; I'm not sure how, but he knew it was coming. "Come for me, Katniss please. I want you to come with me… please, I'm not going to last much longer." He sounded so desperate. His words, they were enough for me.

There wasn't much that I could say other than, "Harder!" he grunted and pounded into me, deeper and harder than before. When my body filled with warmth and a scream filled my lungs, and his name was the last word on my lips as my pussy walls clenched around his dick. I was throbbing around him, he reached down between us to put his thumb on my clit and as he slid in and out of me. It prolonged my orgasm longer than it had ever gone before. Mmmmpf! Was the sound that I made as he slammed into me, then his movements started to become frantic I lifted my hips a little higher.

His groan would have startled me if it wasn't in sync with his movements. He had wrapped his hard forearms around and underneath my shoulders. His fingertips gripped at my collarbones. He slammed into me twice and sucked at my neck as he came inside me. I knew I would have a mark there tomorrow, it's doesn't matter and now that I'm allowed to have it because I'm his. Legally and physically. One arm went down and his large hand held my ass as he pushed every last drop of come deep inside of me.

We laid together, him still on top of me. We panted in unison. He slipped off to my side, leaving his head on my chest. I wonder if he can hear my heartbeat? I ran my fingers through his curls, his scalp was wet from sweat and his hair stuck to his forehead.

I signaled for him to pull the blankets up over us. I don't want to cleanup, not after our first time. I want to lay here with him until morning, his seed still inside me. I don't want his skin to leave mine.

"I love you, Katniss. I've loved you for so long and I promise to never stop."

"I love you, Peeta…I'm so sorry for not coming around sooner." I kissed him on his head and wrapped my arms around his head, he squeezed my body tighter.

"I'm just glad you finally came around."

We fell asleep with his face on my chest and his arms wrapped around me, I could feel his smile on my skin.


	19. Chapter 19

Peeta-

My dad gave us the whole day off together. I'm still up at my normal time, but I can't help but feel like I'm dreaming. She's wedged into my side with my arm around her. She looks so peaceful and beautiful. Her leg is casually draped over mine, so close to my crotch and her small hand on my stomach. I'll never get tired of waking up to her. Last night was an absolute dream; the sounds she made as I slid into her, her face when she came, her soft breaths after she had fallen asleep and how she curled into me when I pulled her close.

She drank the tea from her mother, but I can't help but wonder if she'll be sore. I didn't expect to fuck her so hard, I should have been more gentle. Maybe I should wait a couple of days before we do it again. I can't help but want her, even this morning. The way her hair is matted against my arm, the stickiness on the inside of her thigh from our come, the sourness of her morning breath; she's absolutely breathtaking and I would take her like this over not having her, any day.

I try to shimmy out of bed without waking her, the corner of her lip turns downward and she whines a bit. I wrap her in the blankets, tucking it underneath her sides. When my lips softly brush against hers, she almost smiles and I can see her eyelids flutter.

The hot water is finicky, but I get it just right…a little cooler than normal, because I want to save some warm water for her shower, or bath – which ever she prefers. I grab a couple of towels, two of my old t-shirts and sweatpants for both of us. I want us both to be comfortable and relaxed all day. I'm sure tomorrow at school will bring plenty of questions and unwanted comments for both of us.

I leave out the smaller set of clothes for her, with a towel and head for my bathroom. It starts out innocently enough, I'm curious if she'll use my body wash or if I should get her some for herself. I love the way she smells, but it's a turn on thinking of her smelling like me. Surely she smells like me right now, my come is smeared all over her lower body. And if I have anything to do with it, I'll send her to school every day with my come still inside her. My dick is already hard; this is where I would normally jack off thinking of her without question. I want to go out there and wake her up with my hard cock pressed up against her ass, but I'm not sure if she'll want to yet. I definitely want to give her time.

Instead I lather up my hand with body wash and think about how her body is a perfect match for mine. The way my hands fit around her waist and my hands cup her breasts exactly. Picturing the way her face winced when I pressed into her, her pussy was so tight and wet. I've never felt anything like it, even the handful of times I had done it before, it never felt _so_ good. The way the walls of her pussy fluttered around my dick when she came pushes me over the edge, shooting my milky come into the hot water running down the drain.

She must be awake; I can hear her moving around the bedroom. I quickly dry off and pull on my sweat pants, I like being shirtless around her and watching her look over my body. When I push open the door, she jolts up from standing over the bed. "Everything okay?" She looks…shy? embarrassed?

"I, um, was just changing the sheets. There was, ah, I got blood on them last night. I can wash them today." She's incredibly adorable. I can't help but gloat a little on the inside that I was the one to make her bleed.

"That's okay, there's more sets in the hall closet. How are you feeling? Did you want to take a shower?" I wrap my arms around her, pulling her lips up to mine. I love her being here when I wake up.

"I'm sticky, hungry, and sore. I guess I didn't drink enough tea but I think I'd like to take a bath, if that's okay."

"Sweetheart, this is your house too. I'll run you a bath then make us some breakfast. Also, I pulled you some clothes out, unless there is something else you'd rather wear?"

"You're so good to me, I like wearing your clothes." She finished pulling off the sheets and I ran her a warm bath with a bit of my soap in it, so there would be bubbles and my scent for her. She's walking like she's hurting, so I pick her up and set her into the bathtub slowly to let her adjust to the hot water. Pulling her lips up to mine with my finger under her chin, I give one last look over her body. She's absolutely beautiful. And mine.

I made the bed with fresh sheets and put our clothes from last night into the hamper. Take a second to tidy up the room and grab our dishes from last night.

There is a permanent smile on my face when I head downstairs to the kitchens. Dad and Rye are already there, prepping for the day. "Soooooo?" Rye raises his eyebrows at me…

My smile was a dead giveaway, that and the blush on my face. "Shut up, Rye."

"Rye, shut it." Dad gives me a wink. "Katniss awake? I was going to cook some breakfast. Rye, go grab the eggs from the coop."

Rye moans and groans but stomps out the back, "How are you feeling, Son? I don't want to bring in any rain clouds, but living with someone can be totally different, so make sure you let me know if you need anything. If you want to talk about anything…" I will forever be grateful to this man; he's proven to be the best role model I could have asked for. "I love you so much son, I know you'll be good to her. I would do anything to make sure you have everything that I didn't."

"I'm really going to try…I just worry, what if it's not enough. What if she ends up being unhappy, like mom?" I really shouldn't have brought her up. It's pushing 6 or so months, no word from her that I know of. I thought surely she would have tried to contact me for my 18th birthday. I was her last child, even though she wanted a girl.

"Peeta, she is the opposite of your mother. She's selfless, she took care of her family. She loves you, she took care of you when you needed her. Those are two things that your mother never possessed. And you, you're stronger than me. You went for what you wanted and you made it happen. Peet, you've loved her for as long as I know, she's the one for you. I know that look, Peeta. I had that same look for her mother and I let her go. She has that same look for you. I knew she was it for you, but now I know that you're it for her too."

"Thanks Dad, thank you for everything." He pulls me in for a tight hug and presses a kiss into my damp hair. He squeezes me even tighter and I can hear his sniffles, then a hearty laugh as Rye wraps his arms around both of us.

"Alright, alright you two, I'm hungry!"

We move around the kitchen in sync with each other, getting breakfast and prep for the day together. Dad makes French toast with cinnamon-vanilla syrup and I make up some cheese buns for later. I fix up a tray, complete with some dandelions that I picked outside the back door and some steamed vanilla flavored crème for our coffee.

I slowly push in the door of my – our – room, she's there, sitting cross legged on our bed towel drying her hair and wearing only the t-shirt that I set out for her. I put the tray down on the night stand and sat in front of her, I cup her face with one hand and pull her onto my lap, giving her a deep lingering kiss. I've never been happier than I am now.

"I can't believe that I get to wake up every day for the rest of my life, to you. How did I get so lucky?" She rested her forehead against mine and I can smell my soap on her. My hands go to her waist and drift around her back, up to her shoulders. She's not wearing anything under my shirt. I'm the luckiest man in the district.

"Peeta, I'm the lucky one." She gives me a small smile and a quick kiss on the corner of my lips. "and, I'm not sure if you know this about me yet… but I'm always hungry and I smell cinnamon."

"That's my girl." I slide her off my lap, grab the tray and bring it over to the bed, "the perks of being a baker's wife!"

She scoots back to the head of the bed and tucks her legs underneath the covers. She dips her finger into the tiny pitcher of syrup, then sucks it off. She makes a grunting sound that ends with a moan. "This is so good!"

"Sweetheart, you might want to stop or I'll feed you this every day, just to hear you make that sound again."

She gives me a quick smile, "I could definitely get used to that…but I feel like you're trying to make me fat too soon. At least enjoy my body the way it is before I end up with a round belly in a few years. Then you'll have no choice but to feed me."

My heart instantly melts. My future and my dreams, all in one moment. The only girl I've ever loved, in my bed, wearing nothing but my old t-shirt, talking about our future babies. Nothing could ever make me happier.

We spend the morning in bed, my head in her lap telling her stories about my 13th birthday party when Dan and Rye dumped flour in my bed and showed me a dirty magazine for the first time. Dan had traded for it down at the Hob. Apparently he would frequent there and trade them out monthly. She told me about how her dad would carry her and Prim over his shoulders and spin until they squealed, then he would set them down and watch them try to walk in a straight line. She said he would laugh and laugh at them when they would be so dizzy that they would fall over.

Later, as I played with her hair, the stories took a darker turn. I spoke about the time my mother, in a drunken rage, screamed about wanting a girl…not me. That I ruined her life, took any of her hopes of having a girl away. She blamed her ongoing unhappiness with my dad, on me. The broken ribs, the bruises that I blamed on wrestling with my brothers, the burns on my arms when she was really upset, black eyes, the secret visits to the local doctor – I told her everything. Katniss never turned away or even said anything as the tears slid down my face, she only continued to listen and draw circles over my hand that was resting on her stomach. I didn't mean to unload everything on her, I wasn't expecting to…I just simply felt so comfortable in the moment with her. It felt so intimate.

After a few minutes, when all my tears were exhausted she started to speak, "I'm not sure which is worse, a mother that hates you or one that ignores you." She's not looking at me; she's looking up at the ceiling…but not really focusing on anything. "My mother used to be so beautiful, she would play little pranks on my dad. He would scoop her up afterwards and kiss her all over her face until she cried from laughing. After he died, she died too. She was never the same, she slept and slept. Sometimes she puts different things in her tea to make her not feel anything. Prim still has faith in her, but I lost that a long time ago. Although, she seems different now. She has her moments now where she's almost back, thanks to your dad." Her eyes clear and drift back to me, a soft smile is on her lips. "But Peeta?"

"Hmm?" I didn't want to stop her from going on, I want to know everything about her. Good and bad. The easy, beautiful things and the darker, hard to hear things.

"I don't want to be like her, either of our moms. I would never hurt our children like we've been hurt." Her eyes were so serious, so dark. I've never seen her look so serious. "Promise me that no matter what, you'll stay with me."

"Until the end."


	20. Chapter 20

Katniss-

Our first night together was perfect. I love waking up next to Peeta, in our bed. It feels strange to be in a home that has everything. A real family, running water, ample amounts of food. It's unimaginable. I knew this was how they lived because I've been here so many times, but to actually live here. The differences are so many. I am so thankful to have fallen in love with and to have been accepted by this wonderful family.

But it does make me worry for Prim. My mother has always been more open around her, so hopefully they are doing well together. I know she has been spending more time with Rory – Gale's brother – since I've been at the bakery. I worry about her being with him, but she's a good girl. And he isn't like Gale. While Gale was always temperamental, brooding and has a fierce temper. Rory is quiet, sensitive and very open with his feelings. He was a small boy when his father died and it was heartbreaking to watch him break down periodically. After this school year ends, Prim will be starting at the bakery with me. Mr. Mellark mentioned them coming over for family dinners on Sundays and he said she is always welcome in our home.

 _Our home._ It's so surreal. When Peeta said it was my house too, my heart fluttered.

We stayed in bed all day, only going downstairs to eat and stretch our legs. I didn't expect our talks to be so in-depth and turn so heartfelt by the end of the day. I've never been one to open up, I'm surprised that it happened so quickly with Peeta. I told him things that I never even told Gale. I'm grateful and touched that he told me about his mother. I only thought that I hated her before. Thankfully, I've yet to see her but with the size of this town, I'm sure she's heard about me being here.

I was still sore from our first time together, Peeta didn't try to push me. He was always respectful; this just solidifies that I made the right choice.

School seems totally different now, it's only been a few days since I officially moved in with Peeta but the teachers that once ignored me now speak to me. The merchant kids never spoke to me; they now ask how I am. At first it was a bit flattering, but I know that it's only because of Peeta. I'm not 'some Seam' girl anymore, I'm the soon-to-be wife of a merchant, the _property_ of the future Bakery owner.

It makes me think of my parents. It's odd that my mother was immediately shunned for marrying a man from the Seam that she loved and now, all of a sudden I've moved up in status. I wonder if Prim has experienced any of this backlash, then again, she's so sweet that everyone loves her. Peeta has always been popular, always had people line up to be his friend. I'm sure life is normal for him.

In class, all of the merchant girls flock to me. Girls that I've never spoke to. Asking questions about moving in and about our first night together. It's mortifying and embarrassing. The worst is when they ask about Peeta specifically. How he is in bed, what he does, what his body looks like. It's maddening. I've never even had more than a handful of acquaintances, let alone friends. Even them, I've never been open with them. Gale, Madge and then Peeta are the only ones that I've ever spoken to without having to be candid. And it's most definitely not been on that level.

At lunch, all of the merchants ask me to sit at their tables but I politely decline. Madge is my lunch partner and my sudden increase in importance could not change that. Peeta quickly finds me, and gives me a light kiss on the lips. I feel so much more at ease being there with him and Madge, but I'm not sure if I should divulge how hard the day has been for me. He packed our lunch this morning, before he ever even woke me. I don't want him to ever think that I'm ungrateful. I was nervous and he reassured me.

I've also been informed that I've been switched over to the home-financing class with Madge and the other merchant girls. It's the merchant version of homemaking. The teacher, Ms. Trinkett is annoyingly happy to announce that I'm joining the class and that she would be _so happy_ to have my input. It's embarrassing. Madge is ecstatic, but I can only hope that I can disappear into the back row. I have no interest in learning how to be someone's trophy.

Thankfully the end of the day comes quickly. I head to find Prim, that part of my day won't change, to see if she wants to walk to the bakery with me and Peeta. He's supposed to be at our normal spot. Before I can get into her wing of the school, I'm followed by two boys. Two merchant brothers, I don't really know them or at least I hadn't until the past week or so. I vaguely remember them being at Madge's party. Their father owns one of the butcher shops in town, I believe. Both are older and they both tower over me. I don't know much else about them, except I've seen one of them coupled with Delly since school started back up. She's the only one that hasn't tried to speak to me or make friends. Which, is fine by me. I try to walk faster, but one of them cuts me off and they back me into a row of lockers.

"Just because you're fucking a merchant, doesn't make you important here. You're still just a Seam slut." It's Delly's boyfriend. They inch closer to me, their voices lowering. The taller of the two places his hands on the lockers, just on the sides of my head, boxing me in. I guess I was being naïve, thinking that people would actually _like_ me. I'm sure they all knew this would happen. "You know Peeta told us how easy you were; how hard he fucks you." His hand falls down to my waist, his face only inches from mine. His sour breath blowing on my neck sends a disturbed chill down my skin. I pull my fist back and start to flail on him, hitting him everywhere that I can reach…his face, his chest, his arms. I kick and scream. He grabs my arms and secures my hands to my sides, I squirm and twist underneath his hands. The other boy roughly covers my mouth with his hand, tucks a piece of my hair behind my ear with the other hand and his finger continues down the line of my neck, making my skin crawl.

My anxiety boils over, every breath that I take makes my chest tighten. I try to stand strong, not letting them push me but I can't help but cry. It's involuntary at this point. They are bigger than me, I know that I wouldn't be able to hurt them but I'm faster. If I could just get away, they wouldn't be able to catch me. This situation is Gale all over again, but worse. This difference is I _know_ that Gale didn't really want to hurt me, he was just drunk and mad. I know nothing about these boys and there is no reasoning with them. They have no regard for my feelings or my body. Even if Gale hadn't stopped that night, he would have still regretted everything. I know that to be true because I haven't seen him since. He cares for me, even when he made a terrible decision. This feels much more terrifying.

Why is this happening? Three days ago, no one spoke to me. Weeks ago, my best friend attacked me. Months ago, I almost let the most amazing man slip through my fingers. Years ago, I lost my dad and shortly after, my mom. Why would these things happen to me? I'm no one.

I know that Peeta would never betray me by talking about us, I could never believe that. I've never heard him speak about these boys or even seen him around them. The situation and the whole day, it's so overwhelming. The blood is pounding in my ears. I'm panting and panicking – trying to breathe through my nose with the hand tightening around my face. It's too much.

The one hovering over me, his face slams into the locker right beside my head and his body goes limp against mine as he droops down to the floor. I let out a gasp for air as the hand covering my mouth leaves my face, I look to the other boy and he has his hands up in surrender, Peeta punches him and he falls back into the wall and to the ground.

I'm speechless and breathless. My breath is stuck in my chest, my voice seems lost, my feet planted to the ground underneath the body of the oldest boy. Peeta's hands cup my face. It seems all the blood has left my face and his hands burn my skin. He's saying something, but I can't hear him. I watch his lips moving, his fingers wiping my tears away. My face is pressed against his jacket; it's worn but rough. The smell of cinnamon and spices seep from his pores; I can feel his fingers crawling into my braid at the nape of my neck. He takes my bag onto his shoulder and my hand into his.

We walk straight to the bakery not waiting for Prim or speaking, he busts through the back door. I hear his father welcoming us, asking how school was. The same questions that he asks every day. It's Rye who gives me a confused look when I stare blankly at him after he's asked me how the 'merchies' took to me. His smile fades slowly and he looks back to Peeta. I hadn't looked at Peeta since he stopped everything from happening, he hadn't spoken since we left the school. I look back at him, his jaw is set and his eyes are blackened with rage. The only other time I'd seen it was after Madge's party.

"Peet, what's going on-" his dad walks over swiftly, looking from him to me. My face must be painted with horror; I glance to the window to see how I look in the reflection. My skin is pale, my eyes red and swollen, my hair coming out of my braid.

"Go upstairs." What he says doesn't really register with me at first, I look over his features. When I realize what he's asked of me, I open my mouth but nothing comes out. "Go!" his raised voice is shocking; I've never heard that tone from him and especially not towards me. No one has spoken to me that way in years, but something in his voice is demanding but protective. "Please. I – I just need to talk to Rye and Dad." It's much more quiet and more of a request than a demand. I turn slowly and head up the stairs. At the top, I can hear them all sitting at the table talking animatedly, in harsh voices. I hear hands slam onto the large wooden table in the kitchen, I know it must be Peeta.

Our bedroom is already clean, I had taken a few minute this morning to make the bed and tidy everything up. Baby steps to being a good wife. So, I take a shower to scrub the past hour off of me, braid my hair back and change into one of the house dresses that Peeta had made for me. I know he's there, I had heard the door to the bedroom slam. He's sitting on the bed, his elbows on his knees and his hands fisted into his hair. He doesn't look up when I approach him quietly. When I'm close enough to him, he wraps his hands around my thighs and pulls me close. My hands run through his hair.

"I'm sorry, Peeta." At first, I'm not sure that he heard me.

When he looks up to me, his eyes are puffy and red-rimmed. His face is hot and swollen from crying, my hands cup his cheeks and he pulls me closer. "No, you did nothing wrong. I just – What did they say to you? Did they touch you before I got there? I swear that they'll regret it."

"They didn't touch me, just um – the one – he put his hand on my waist and my mouth. They said that you – that you told them about us being together."

"God no, Kat! I was so terrified when I heard you scream. I'm so sorry, this is the second time that I wasn't there when you needed me. I swore I wouldn't let anything happen to you after Gale. Those guys…all the guys…hounded me this morning, as soon as we got to school asking about you and I…just trying to get me to say anything about us. Everyone knew that you moved in. I – I promise that I didn't say anything to them, I wouldn't do that to you."

He stood up, never breaking eye contact with me. He wrapped his arms around me, pressing his face into the crook of my neck. He's so unlike his normal self. He's typically sweet, funny and always smiling – sure of everything that he wants. Now, he's concerned and worried, protective of what's his. It's nice to see him this way.

The fear and concern in his eyes touches my heart. I've never really had anyone fuss over me, worry about me. It's been me doing the worrying for most of my life.


	21. Chapter 21

thank you soooooo very much to everyone that has read, taken the time to like it, and even more thanks to those who leave comments - you're my heros! i love to know what you think!

xoxox.

Peeta-

"You're staying home tomorrow and that's the end of it."

"Peeta, you can't tell me what to do! Those guys were just trying to get to me, I know you didn't say anything to them. If it makes you feel better, you can walk with me over to Prim's side of the school…or you could go get her and I'll wait? I already have those absences for earlier this year, I don't want to get into trouble."

"For the record, I can tell you what to do." God, I sound like such an asshole. I let out a deep sigh when I see her face scowl even further. "But, I don't want to tell you what to do. I'm simply asking that you take a day to stay home with me. Neither of us will get in trouble, I'm 18 and you are allowed to stay with me. Please."

I know she's brave and tough enough to fend for herself, she doesn't want those boys or anyone to think that I'm taking over her battle. But, I feel so protective over her. My dad never stood up to my mother. She was a bitch and mistreated everyone here. She never listened, to anyone in this house. Even when I was stronger and taller than her, she hit me and my father did nothing. I feel like if my dad had loved my mother, he would have stood up to her. Instead he was so passive and quiet. I love Katniss, and I will do what's best for her. Even if it's something that she doesn't like.

Why won't she just let me be the man that I need to be for her? Doesn't she understand that I want to do this? I get that she has been the sole provider for her family, she's singlehandedly taken care of Prim for years. But, I'm here now. Her mom and Prim don't have to worry about food any more. She doesn't need to worry about them anymore. I want to take care of her, she deserves it.

"Kat, please let me take care of you. Please let me do the worrying for once, you don't have to be so strong all the time." I cupped her face and pulled her lips to mine. "Please, let me handle it for you."

At first her kiss is strong and her jaw is set, steady and unyielding to my hands leading her. Slowly, her stance softens and her face tilts up to mine willingly, almost answering my request through her kiss. She parts her lips just enough to let me kiss her, dominating her mouth. Her tiny hands grip the front of my shirt with her fists and lets out a small moan into my mouth, leaning into my body. I pull her closer with my arm around her lower back. "Plus, you said you'd let me be in charge sometimes." My lips run across her neck and she turns her head, giving me further access. "C'mon, I told Dad that I'd help with dinner." She follows behind me, her fingers still woven into mine. "But tonight? You're mine." I tell her, with a kiss to her lips, as we step off the last stair into the kitchen.

No one brings up the incident at the school while we eat. Cheese buns and stew, I knew it would make her feel better. Rye brought out a beautiful chocolate cake with buttercream frosting and small pink flowers piped onto it. She ate two pieces. I love that she loves food, other girls that I sat with at lunch just picked and talked about losing weight. It broke my heart when I first noticed how thin she was and I was so grateful that she allowed me to start sharing my lunch with her. I would gladly feed her until she popped. She's gained 10 or 15 pounds since she started eating lunches with me, her skin glows and her hair is shiny.

She and I washed and dried the dishes, dad sat at the table and went on about a story that was in the paper. Rye talked about a date that he had coming up that weekend. Katniss and I rolled our eyes at the same time and Rye scowled. After we were done and everything was put away, she ate another pastry and put on a kettle for tea. My dad asked when she would be able to hunt again, which perked her up. They talked about the different seasons and what other plants she can forage for. Rye was just as enthralled in the conversation as she was. He pushed and pushed, she finally agreed to take him out with her to check her snares when the time came. She was a master at negotiation, somehow she traded a trip to the woods for Rye doing a month's worth of my outdoor chores.

Dad was the first go to bed, he ruffled my hair and kissed my head. He put Rye into a mock headlock and kissed his cheek as he fought back. We would always be his little boys, even when we're grown. He walked around and put his arm around Kat's shoulder and pulled her into his side while she laughed at him. I love her being here. She was the perfect addition to our family.

Rye told us more about his 'date'…which turned out to be him taking a pair of twins down to the slagheap that weekend. Katniss just rolled her eyes and told him to fuck off when he asked about the girls in her classes. She's perfect. When I pull her up by her hand and lead her upstairs, Rye yells "you two keep it down up there!". A blush ran all the way down her chest from her cheeks and I couldn't help my smile. We've only been together once, but it's been on my mind since then.

Katniss-

I'm instantly thankful that this morning, when Peeta went downstairs to make our lunch and help with morning prep that I made the bed and tidied up the room. Today has been overwhelming and stressful, it just makes it that much easier to relax. I was so irritated and angry that Peeta demanded that I stay home tomorrow. I do not need anyone to fight my battles, but after I've taken some time to think about it I can see that he wants to protect me. I haven't had that in so long. I need to listen to him and trust that he knows what's best for us.

It's just that my temper goes from 1 to 10 so quickly, I don't take the time to listen and gather all the evidence before I jump into hunter mode. But I love when Peeta reminds me that he's in charge, it calms me. Knowing that he's there to handle whatever might come up is soothing and reassuring.

We've only been together completely the night that I moved in, but I know that Peeta has a domineering side that turns me on. I've never been talked to that way, so forcefully. It started small, telling me to look at him when he speaks. I've made the decisions for so long, it's nice to have a man that does it for me – most of the time. I feel like Peeta has never been in the position to make demands or orders, he's the youngest of three brothers and his mom is a child-beating bitch. I assume it gives him power in bed, which I am more than happy to relinquish to him. We're a perfect match. He wants to take control and I want to give it up.

He's never lost control in the handful of times that we've done anything sexual; he's never even been close but I feel like when he does that I'm going to love it. I'm not sure that he knows how much it affects me, with his sharp words and gravelly voice. But I trust him, I know he wouldn't hurt me.

I've taken to sleeping in Peeta's t-shirts. They smell like him and they cover most of me, I don't feel completely comfortable being totally naked in front of him. I don't love my body the way that he seems to. I've gained some weight, but my top ribs still show through a bit and my breasts are smaller than most of the girls at school even though they seem more full. I've never even been concerned with the hue of my skin, but being with Peeta makes me very aware of my olive compared to his pale.

Upstairs, Peeta strips off his shirt and pants. I try not to stare, but his back muscles ripple when he pulls his shirt over his head and the legs of his boxer briefs are tight around his large thighs. Just watching him makes me wet. It's been a few days since we had sex and the soreness is gone. All I want in this moment, is him. When he turns to find me looking, he smirks and I quickly turn around. I know my cheeks must be red as I dig through his dresser for his old wrestling shirt from school.

I feel him behind me before he speaks, his hands start on my hips and snake around the front. He nuzzles his nose in my hair, then gives me a lingering kiss on my neck. "You can look at me any time you like." The way he says it sends a shiver down my legs. His fingers drop to the hem of my dress and pulls it up and over my head, leaving me in only my cotton panties. On instinct, I cover my breasts with my hands as he runs his hands up my thighs. He grips at my waist, then pulls the rubber band out of the end of my braid and runs his fingers through it. My hands are still covering myself when he turns me around to face him. His pupils are full and black, he takes my wrists and pulls them away from my body then holds them behind my back.

"You are so fucking beautiful", his fingers run up my arms and my shoulders, leaving my hands behind my back. I don't make a move; I'm too lost in the feeling of his fingertips. I can feel his warm breath on my cheeks, I try to look anywhere but in his eyes. He still makes me nervous and being naked in front of him is exciting but still unfamiliar. I glance down and see the bulge in his underwear, straining against the fabric. The sight makes me suck my breath in. His finger slides up under my chin, pushing me to look directly at him. He's smirking, obviously he's proud of the reaction he got from me.

When he reaches underneath my ass and pulls me up to him, my automatic reaction is to wrap my legs around his waist. A groan starts in his chest and causes his eyes to widen when his hard dick presses against my already wet pussy, the only thing between us is our underwear. He can easily hold me up, his hands grip at my ass and he backs me up into the wall. I keep my ankles crossed around him and he uses the wall as leverage to hold me up. His hands run over up over my nipples causing my back to arch and them to harden. When his palms cup my neck, one finger traces my lips. I can't handle the teasing; I pull his lips to mine and my fingers wrap in his hair. The growl from his lips only fuels me, my hips start rocking against his erection. His fingertips grip my ass, yanks me from the wall and he almost throws me down on the bed.

The way his eyes fully darken and his lip almost curls, he's like a predator hunting his prey. I've had that look before. This is definitely different from our first time, but I like it. It feels more like him? More comfortable? He settles between my knees. A shudder shoots up my legs as he runs his thumb down my pussy over my panties. He hooks his finger on the edge, by my thigh and pulls them to the side allowing him access to me. The flat of his tongue runs the full length of my slit several times before his starts to place open mouth kisses on my clit. My knees fall to the side, all the way to the bed giving him myself completely. His eyes don't leave mine when he parts my pussy lips and moves his head from side to side to go deeper and deeper inside me.

He threads his fingers through the waistband of my panties and yanks them down, slowly slides them past my ankles and off my feet. His kisses start at the arch of my foot, a place that I never thought to be erotic but the way his tongue sweeps across my skin and his lips barely suck make me groan and my thighs clench. He works his way up my leg, stopping at the soft inside part of my knee and moving up to the inside of my thighs. My pussy is closed, but seeping from him taking his time. He takes one long lick up my core, just barely dipping his tongue inside the whole way up.

"Peeta, please?" I want his lips on my clit. His mouth is so warm and his lips are plump and soft.

"Sweetheart, use your words. Tell me what you want from me." But he bypasses my pubic area and moves up my stomach. My hipbones are gripped under his strong hands, holding me down. I watch him work up the middle of my stomach slowly, still having not answered him – his darkened eyes look to mine. "Tell me what you want." It's more demanding time, there is no question in his voice.

Peeta-

 _God damn it_! I have to figure out a way to get this girl to talk to me! I wonder what she'd do if I smacked her on the ass. I know she likes when I talk sternly to her, I can tell by the way her pussy gets so fucking wet.

I work my way past her heaving chest, I'm not sure if she's stunned or just testing me. "Damn it, Katniss! If you don't fucking answer me, I'll just take you the way I want to!" Her eyes went dark and I thought I saw her eyebrow lift in curiosity. Hmmm. So Katniss Everdeen really does like dirty talk. Nice.

"H-how would you want me?" with that question, I could come right now. She clearly has no idea the effect she has on me and I can't help the groan that starts in my throat.

I wrap my hand through her hair at the nape of her head and position her to look at me, a small gasp leaves her lips that makes my dick flinch. "Sweetheart, I don't think we're ready for that. Someday soon." She bites on her bottom lip; her eyes had fluttered shut. "Now, I'll tell you one more time. Tell me what you want." It's definitely a growl, hopefully it doesn't scare her. Her silver eyes focus on mine and I can see her weighing her words.

"I want you to lick me and then-" her face could not possibly be more red, I'm not sure if it's her being aroused or embarrassed but thankfully she continues. "then, I would like you to fuck me…. please." _Oh shit._ The way she says _fuck_ is burned into my memory now. It was in slow motion, the way her 'f' pulled on her bottom lip and the 'ck' carried on. My hips jerk, pushing into her and a moan leaves my lips when I press into her. She gives in and lets me control the flow of her tongue when I kiss her. For the first time, she sucks lightly on my tongue and her teeth scrape my bottom lip. If that wasn't enough to set me off, her thin fingers wrap into my fresh curls and clench into a fist. She's really pushing my tolerance. I want to take her, flip her over and bury myself in her, with her hair wrapped around my arm- barking my dirty words of encouragement and pressing her face into the pillow. But, I can't. This is too new. She's too pure.

Her hands start to push me down to her center, "Peeta, put your lips on my pussy. You know what I like, please do that." I hope we can work on her words, because just the thought of her _telling_ me what to do makes my dick swell even more.

"God Katniss, you're so fucking wet for me. You always are and you taste so good." It comes out in almost a purr and I can feel her thigh muscles quiver around my face. She tried to fight when I push her thighs down to the bed. Leaving her open and ready for me. She has dark curls that cover her, so unlike the merchant girls that I've seen whose mothers take them to get 'cleaned up' at the high end beauty bars in town. I love the way she looks, so much like a woman. So different from the girls I'd seen when I was younger.

"Show me how you touch yourself when you would think of me." I don't give her a chance to be embarrassed or decline my request, I grab one wrist and pull her index finger to my mouth. I suck her finger, leaving it thoroughly wet and press it into her wetness. Her body jerks at the feeling and she hisses through her teeth. The way her thin fingers run circles around her clit drives me fucking mad. She's so incredibly sexy. I mindlessly start stroking myself through my underwear, I go ahead and slip them off. She dips her fingertip inside herself and I just can't wait another second. A small hum leaves her lips as I take her fingers into my mouth to suck off her wetness. I position myself on my knees and start to descend my mouth on her pussy when her words leave me speechless.

"Peeta? Turn this way, I want to watch you rub your dick while you eat me out." Holy fuck. Is that my Katniss Everdeen? My shy and pure girl? It surprises even me that her words cause my breath to hitch and my dick to swell even more in hand. The bed dips when I position myself down her side and pull her onto her side to match me.

Her face is almost flush with my crotch and her eyes widen when I run my hand up and down my length right in front of her. The smell of her arousal is the only thing I can focus on, hitching her leg under my arm gives me full access to her. I love that she doesn't smell like flowery lotions and perfumes like the other girls at school.

After suckling and licking at her and testing her with my fingers, she surprises me again when I feel her warm palm on my balls. I have to press my face into her pussy to absorb the moan as her tongue runs from her palm up the underside of my cock. I hear a small giggle from her. Is she trying to see what kind of reaction she can get from me? She's one to try and test her limits when she can. Well, two can play that game. I push her knee higher, further up her body…opening her further for me. I suck at her clit, her tongue falters. Not good enough. I lick fully down her pussy, pushing my tongue in and out of her to lick at the wetness pooling there. She gives a slight sound of approval and continues to suck on the vein that runs down my already straining dick. Not to be outdone, I hook my thumb into her pussy and rub circles around her clit. She's pleased, but when I run my tongue past her front opening to the back and dips in and out of her ass- her mouth leaves my dick. "Oh! Oh! Peet- Peeeeeta!"

"How does that feel, sweetheart?" She only groans but I want to hear her say it, "does this hurt?" I use my other hand to palm her as while I continue to lick.

"No! Pl-please don't stop! I think – I'm going – I'm about to come!" That! That is what I wanted to hear from her! I continue to work on her clit and move my mouth back to her pussy, what I wasn't expecting is the small gush that spills into my mouth and around my face. _Holy shit!_ I continued to lick and lap up all that I could.

She was as shocked as I was, "Peeta! I'm so sorry, I- um- I've never done that before. I'm so sorr-"

"Sorry? No, that was so incredibly hot. I want to make you do that over and over." I snake my body around; I can't stand to not be in her any longer. My dick slides in so easily with her come lubricating her thighs and pussy. "Goddamn it! You feel so good!" I grunt through gritted teeth as I push into her, causing her back to arch and a small squeal to leave her lips.

I hover over her, lean down to kiss her swollen lips. I know my breath smells like her arousal and for some reason, it makes it even better. Sliding in and out of her slowly, pushing deeper and deeper with each push. I physically can't go slow any longer, the urge to pound into her is too much. She must know that this is hurting me, "Faster, Peeta! Please, I need you to go harder!" Ugh, this girl is too perfect.

She hisses the first time that I pound into her, lifting her hips off the bed. A couple medium strength pushes into her, just to test her and she pants for more. I'm more than happy to give it to her. But, I know she isn't ready for as hard as I want to go. I pick up my pace, then lift her knees over my shoulders…her eyes roll in her head, making her gasp at the change. My grip tightens over her hips, I know she's close but I'm too far to stop and focus on her. The way her breasts bounce when I push into her, the way she's pressing on the headboard to steady herself into my thrusts. The sounds that she makes when my cock slams into her pussy and the way my balls hit her ass, her beautiful black hair spread across my pillow. Her hand snakes down between us to finish herself off with me. Who the fuck is this girl? My eyes pull away from her hand, I have to try and wait until she's ready. I love that she's becoming more brave, more sexually aware. I can't wait to see what else she surprises me with as we get to explore more of each other.

I've spent years thinking about her- pressed up against the wall, being bent over in my shower, across the large table in the kitchen- I could never run out of inspiration when it comes to wanting, needing and taking her.

I feel her pussy start to tighten and her other hand go down to grip at my thigh, my pace stays the same but the intensity of my thrusting picks up. She starts to mumble something inaudible – something with my name and coming. At the first wave of her orgasm, my rhythm falters and I can feel my seed spilling into her. I push even deeper, coming as deep as possible.

After I catch my breath, I roll her onto me where most of her body is on top of mine. She runs her fingertips through the small patch of blonde chest hair that I have. I press endless kisses into her sweaty hair until we both fall asleep to the sound of our breathing.

Definitely a new favorite moment.


	22. Chapter 22

Katniss-

I've not had any other run in's with the butcher's boys since the incident a few weeks ago. Although, one of them was sporting a busted lip and a broken nose for a week or so after and the other had the side of his face patched up. Rye swears he has nothing to do with it, but he also refused to show me his knuckles after the fact.

Peeta and I have a routine, he wakes up early and helps with prep in the bakery. He makes breakfast and our lunch, then wakes me up. We walk to school together and then home as well, sometimes Prim comes to visit and other times we help in the bakery. Almost every night we have family dinner with Rye and Mr. Mellark then help with evening cleanup. Rye has really grown on me; I can see how much they all mean to each other. What really surprised me is that he actually started wearing clean-er clothes and combing his hair when Madge would walk home with us. She ignores him and doesn't seem to give him the time of day, but he is really smitten with her and I think it makes him want her more. He's stopped taking other girls out to the slag heap. She even invited him to her 'Sweetheart's Party' in mid-February.

Some nights we all play cards, sit by the fire, try Mr. Mellark's new recipes or play some board games that the Mellark family had from the Dark Days. We've become a true family. I love being here, I don't really even miss being at home since I see Prim almost every day and my mom comes to dinner every weekend. Mr. Mellark still excuses himself on Sunday afternoons to 'make deliveries' in the Seam. Spring comes quickly and the snow is starting to melt, which means the animals will start to come out soon. I can barely contain myself with excitement for being able to go out and hunt again. I have more food than I could imagine at the bakery, but hunting is my lifeline and I like being able to contribute to the family.

Late March, Peeta finally agreed that I could go outside the fence. On the last Sunday of the month, Peeta packed me a lunch of cheese buns and preserved meat. I slip under the fence and retrieve my bow from the hollowed out tree that has been its home for years. Snares were never my specialty, Gale always set those up. But, I'd be out here alone from now on so I set a few of my own basic traps and go deeper into the forest. I gathered some berries and herbs along the way, Mr. Mellark would love these. The air is still cool, but the squirrels are out. I snag 5 fat squirrels and a couple of rabbits early in the morning. I decide to head back around to check my snares and go back into town.

The first snare is empty, the second got me another rabbit, at the third there's no animal- but Gale, waiting. I assured Peeta that he wouldn't be out here, he never liked to come out until the snow was completely gone. He's thinner than before, surely they haven't had enough to eat over the winter. I know my mom had been sharing with the Hawthorne's but with so many of them, the food only goes so far.

"Hi Catnip, you- uh, you look great." After being at the bakery full time for almost three months, I've filled out completely. All my pants are snug and my shirts are tighter. Peeta was ecstatic when I told him that I'd need bigger undergarments because my chest had grown several sizes. At this point, it's actually necessary that I wear a bra every day. He was happy that none of my ribs were showing and my thighs were thicker. I don't even recognize myself sometimes. When I catch myself in the mirror or the reflection of the window, I truly look like a woman.

Gale is shuffling from foot to foot, fingers twitching, eyes flitting around; all signs of nervous prey. I haven't seen him since Madge's party, I've only heard the normal information from Prim when she's visiting. She knows what happened, so she keeps it quiet and light. His eyes are sunken in, a light dusting of coal dust on his clothes and the beard that he normally grows during the winter months. His arm is out of the sling that I know he was sporting for a couple of months, my mom had mentioned it in passing. He's just as handsome as ever, but he looks different- weak? Scared? Uncomfortable? Things that he and I have never been towards each other.

"Gale." I don't have much to say, I've not forgiven him for what he did. I know he wasn't himself, but it was still inexcusable. If he was really that angry about Peeta, he could have talked to me. It wouldn't have changed anything, but I still would have listened.

"Cat, listen- I don't know what to say. I'm sorry. You know that wasn't me- you know how I feel about you." He's pleading and desperate.

"Gale- Just because you kiss me all of a sudden, then show up fucking drunk at a party, then wait for everyone to leave and all but stick your dick in me- how does that make me _know_ how you feel about me? How dare you, Gale!" His eyes are wide; he's walking backwards as I push my finger into his chest. "You were supposed to be there for me, you promised to take care of me and my family when we needed you. You're sorry for busting my face, for almost raping me? Fuck you." He's backed up into a tree. The only sounds are the mockingjays singing and Gale's heart beating rapidly.

"Please know that I'm sorry." It's only a whisper, "I didn't mean to hurt you, I was just angry and hurt that you chose him over me." I know he's sorry and being truthful, he doesn't apologize often so when he does it's truly authentic.

"Listen, thanks for the apology. You're my oldest friend, I couldn't give you up that easy. But, now that I'm Peeta's- it's not just me that you need to apologize to. I'm gonna tell him that I saw you out here…I can only imagine how he'll feel about it, but I still have to tell him." He looks defeated and annoyed at my choice of words, but he shakes his head in understanding. "I was going to take the rest of these down to the Hob, but I don't have time to go…so ahead and take them or they'll go to waste." I fish out a couple of squirrels, a rabbit and the berries to take home to Mr. Mellark and toss the rest over by his game bag.

We were in the same position, we came from the same place- neither of us take a hand out, but he knows that I'm giving him food and extra money. I don't need it really and with spring being here, the next few months will be great for hunting anyway. He murmurs a 'thanks' but doesn't move or try to stop me when I turn and go.

Peeta-

It's not that I'm worried about her being in the woods, I know she's been out there a million times. I'm just so much more invested. Now that I actually have her, I worry about her being caught or someone else being out there with her. I know that she needs to be out there, to feel more like herself. But it at least eases my mind to know that that she doesn't have to be out there to survive. She has food to eat and money if she needs it, her family is taken care of and she seems happier than ever. I like to think I have something to do with that. Glancing out the backdoor of the bakery, I see her coming through the meadow. She looks like a fucking goddess. Her game bag satchel on her back with the strap between her breasts. Her braid blowing in the wind. Her hips are wider and she has an hourglass figure. I was almost giddy when she told me I needed to order her new underwear and bras because she was too nervous to do it. The way her shirt sticks to her body with sweat and the curve of her boobs makes my dick flinch.

Even though we make love almost every night, I can't get enough of her. We haven't strayed past the normal positions, although my curiosity is getting the better of me. I want her in every possible way. I've tried keeping my tongue under control in the things that I say in bed, I know she isn't fully ready for everything that I want to do and say to her. She'll get there, I know when I push her- it turns her on, she's just too shy to say. We're still working on her using her words.

I step outside to meet her, wrapping my arms around her and running my tongue up her sweaty neck as soon as she's close enough. I earn a bit of a giggle from her, the absolute sweetest sound. She tastes salty and smells like pine. When her hands wrap around my back and grip my ass, she tips her head to the side and gives me more of her neck – which she knows I love – I'm a fucking goner. I bite into her earlobe and she lets out a small groan, rubbing her thigh on my ever growing dick.

A cough from inside breaks us apart. "C'mon kids, get inside or the whole neighborhood will be talking. Kat, how was it out there?" My dad, my biggest supporter and my biggest cock-blocker. Katniss just laughs and walks past me…her laughter only grows when I stomp into the bakery, almost pouting. She empties out her bag for my dad and he thanks her profusely for the berries and herbs that she found. He heads off to wash them, already yelling out ideas for tonight's family dessert.

"How was everything?" It's more of a formality, I don't really care at this point. I'm pulling her back towards my chest, snaking my arms around her front side and nuzzling my nose in her hair.

"Gale was there." She blurts it out, I can tell by the way her body relaxes after she says it that she's been almost ready to explode from holding it in. My roaming hands go still, and I turn her to face me.

"Did he touch you? I swear I'll fucki-" she places a kiss to my lips and spreads her fingers into my hair, fisting slightly.

"I love when you're possessive and demanding." Fuck, she gets me every time with that. "No, he didn't touch me, I didn't really let him speak other than to apologize. He looked terrible so I can only imagine what Posey and the boys look like. I gave him a few a few squirrels for his family." I hate that she can be nice to him, but I know how deeply she cares for his mom, brothers and little sister. A goddamn apology isn't going to make up for what he did and I'm sure he didn't mean it.

"Kat, I don't want him out there with you. I know you wanted to go out today, but maybe Rye could come out with you next time." Her and Rye had really gotten close. Especially since he bombards her with questions about Madge every day. They tease each other almost as much as he and I do. She's absolutely brutal to him, I love it.

"I know; I really think he was sorry. I promised Rye that he could come out with me next time. But, I warned him if he makes too much noise, I'm going to shoot him." Her eyes start to blacken and she runs a finger under my apron and pinches my nipple through my shirt. That's new, and so fucking hot. "I told Gale that since I'm yours now, that I would have to tell you about it." Shit. This girl is going to be the death of me.

"You're mine, heh?" I grip my fingers into her sides and pull her close to me. "I'll show you that you're mine tonight after dinner." She makes a sound of approval and kisses me deeply.

I don't even hear Rye come in from the front until he lets out a catcalling whistle, Katniss doesn't even pull away when she tells him to fuck off. That's my girl.

"Peet, can you come up front please?" My brother is definitely not one to say please so I know something is up, Kat and I look between each other. I kiss her on the cheek then follow Rye up to the front.

I immediately know it's him as I walk around the counter. Rye and I exchange looks and silently agree that he'll give us some space but stay close. "Mellark – ah, Peeta, can you just hear me out for a second." I weigh his words; I could listen…it's in my normal character to see what he has to say. For Katniss, at least.

"Sure, I'll hear you out… but first…" My knuckles scrape across his lip. Ah, that feels better. "Now, Gale- what can I do for you today?"


	23. Chapter 23

Gale-

I know she's been out here recently; I can tell her snares from anyone else's. She's definitely better with a bow, but her knots are getting better. I can hear her coming, any other person wouldn't have caught that it was her. She's either being careless, which means she caught enough for the day or she's out of practice since there's been months of snow. Normally I hate coming out before all of the snow is gone because we leave tracks out to the fence, but I've been checking for the past couple of weeks to see if she's been here. Even though the snow still sticks out here, it's been humid enough to come out.

It's the first time I've seen her in months. She looks nothing like the girl I used to know, she's not the thin and wiry girl that I used to come out here with. Her hips are wide, her waist is still small and her breasts are that of a woman. The hair coming out of her braid sticks to her neck and face with sweat. When she wipes her brow with the back of her hand, her shirt pulls up showing off her stomach. No ribs showing, no emancipation. She looks like a goddamn dream, a wet dream at that. I've never seen anyone so beautiful.

I've never been nervous to speak to her, then again I've never acted like such an asshole towards her before. And she's never actually taken my breath away like she is now. "Hi Catnip, you- uh, you look great." Fuck, what the fuck do I even say to her? How in the world can I tell her how sorry I am, what an idiot I was? As soon I got thrown out of Madge's party, I threw up all over the side of her house. Not just from the liquor, or Mellark's fists in my side, but what I did. To her. The one girl that I had given my heart to and I fucking destroyed her. I practically pushed her into his arms. And into his house.

The way my name leaves her lips, makes my knees shake. Even when she's angry, she's gorgeous. "Cat, listen- I don't know what to say. I'm sorry. You know that wasn't me- you know how I feel about you." Fuck, that was not the right thing to say. I should have thought this out better. She's not just some girl that I can work over. Words never worked on her. There's anger in her eyes, her fingers in my chest, backing me up into a tree. If would be so hot, but I'm not sure at this point if she's going to punch me or not. Even though I definitely deserve it.

"Please know that I'm sorry." I can barely get the words out without my voice cracking. "I didn't mean to hurt you, I was just angry and hurt that you chose him over me." Her body is firm in her stance, but her eyebrows twitch. In the smallest way, I know she at least heard me. I guess that's the most I could ask for. All I hear are the words, ' _I'm Peeta's'._ Crushed. It's the perfect word to describe my heart in this moment.

She goes on about not having time to take in her extra kills. I know she's lying. She doesn't need it and I'm not sure if she feels sorry for me or the situation. But there's no way that I'm going to fight her on this one. When I see her toss over a few plump squirrels and some rabbits, I can't help but feel ashamed. I can't believe that I let this happen. She's my ally. My number one, my inevitable and I let it slip away. I'm not even sure if she hears the _thanks_ that I give her. When she turns to go, all I want is to go after her and wrap my arms around her. But I can't, and it's my fault. This is one thing that I could never forgive myself for.

I slide down the tree that was holding me up, the bark scraping through my threadbare t-shirt. I barely feel the sting that it causes on my skin. How do I fix this? How do I get back the only thing in my life that's worth anything? My eyes start to burn and the coal dust on my hands doesn't help when I try to rub the tears away. I don't show emotion like this, the last time I cried was when my father was killed. This feels similar, part of my heart is dying, just like back then.

It's then that I make up my mind, I have to do it. I have to have her, even if I'm second to Mellark. For her, I would do anything. As much as I don't want to, I have to talk to him. I head up through the meadow. I can barely see her outline as she gets closer to the bakery. Fuck. Of course he's there, waiting for her. And of course, she practically jumps into his arms. That should be me, holding her. Kissing her neck, gripping her waist. I should be the one that she gives herself to. Anger fills my fists and my teeth grit.

I can't do this. I can't see him.

Yes. I have to. For her. I won't ever have any part of her life if I don't do this.

I finish passing through the meadow and consider knocking on the back of the bakery where we used to trade, but she's probably back there. I cross by the front window a couple of times. I have to do this. For her. For my girl. Even if she isn't mine anymore. Even if she wasn't ever mine. Even if she won't ever be mine. Now's the time.

The bell jingles above my head when I walk in. Goddamn it, it smells so good in here. That fucker Rye Mellark is the only one up here. Of course it has to be more difficult than just talking to him.

"Mellark- Could you let Peeta know I'd like to speak with him?" I guess I could have asked a little nicer, but at least I don't sound like a dick. He squints and gives a curt nod, then turns towards the back.

I take the chance to look around at all the cakes and cookies, just like we used to do when we were little. Before Mrs. Mellark would come in, waiving a broom at us. Since I'll probably never be allowed in here again, I might as well enjoy it.

He comes around the corner; why does he have to look like such a fucking nice guy. "Mellark – ah, Peeta, can you just hear me out for a second." He gives me a smirk, like he did at Madge's party and I already know what's going to happen. I deserve it.

"Sure, I'll hear you out… but first…" His knuckles crack against my jaw and I can taste the blood filling my mouth. "Now, Gale- what can I do for you today?"

I wipe my lip with the back of my hand and smooth over my beard. One thing he has, is a damn hard right cross. While Cat gained weight, he seems bigger and stronger than before. Shacking up with my girl definitely suits him. He looks calm and confident. Bastard. What I wouldn't give to have a go with him again without liquor running through me. No. I have to do this. For her.

"Peeta. I wanted to come talk with you, about what happened." His eyes squint and his head turns just a bit in question. "I came to apologize." Fuck! Why did I think I could do this? I'm sure he knows I don't mean this shit.

"Spit it out Hawthorne. And I know you were out there. I didn't lie when I said I would kill you if I had to." Well, at least one of us has the balls enough to be honest. I can't help but give a little chuckle and nod in agreeance.

"Fuck, Mellark. I loved her first. I tried to get her to stay away from you, but we both know she does what she wants." He smiled at that, so I know he knows that about her. "What happened was a huge mistake. I was fucked up and I was pissed that she chose you. She was meant to be mine but I love her enough to know that you're the one she wants."

"Yeah, you really fucked that up. But, she'd shoot me with her bow if I didn't at least accept the apology." He's right about that, and I'm thankful for it. "I know you didn't want to hurt her. I know how much she means to you because I feel the same way. I can't fault you for that. If she forgives you, which I don't know if or when that will happen…then ill forgive you. I wouldn't keep her from her family, and I know that's what you mean to her."

I bob my head. There really isn't much more to say. I stick my hand out, hoping he accepts it. Thankfully he does. I don't want to muddy the water with too many words. We've both said our piece. When I turn to leave, I hear the most beautiful sound. My name, from her lips.

"Gale, thank you for coming by." When I turn, she looks even more beautiful. She's changed out of her hunting clothes into a house dress, something simple and plain. It's tied around her waist, showing off her voluptuous figure. Her hair is down and brushed and her feet are bare. She holds out a bag to me. "Here, take this home." She takes a second to pause and looks me straight in the face when I reach out to take it from her hand, "I don't forgive you, but I'll get there." That's my girl.

My lips tighten when Mellark wraps his arm around her back and his hand appears low on her hip. She leans over and kisses him on the cheek and turns to go back where she came from. "Send the kids in soon to get a cookie, and be sure to keep an eye on Rory and Prim." And just like that, she's in the back. I give one last nod to Peeta and head out.

Walking back to the Seam, I decide to keep the squirrels and rabbit for home. With the bread that Cat gave us, it should last until I can get out into the woods. That went better than expected but I still hate myself that it had to happen. It makes me even more mad that she looks so goddamn good, so I know he's taking care of her. Things would be so much easier for me if he was a dick to her, but clearly he isn't. I want to fuck him up and thank him at the same time. She deserves the best and if he gives it to her, then so be it. But no one would ever be able to convince me that I wouldn't do a better job. I could give her what she needed, I would do everything in my power to make it happen. I would take care of her family. Shit, I've been doing it for years. I'd work every shift possible to buy her the things she needs. I'd fuck her like I'm sure he can't. I haven't seen him at the slag heap, so he can't possible have any good experience in bed. It, at the very least, makes me feel better to know that I could give her what he couldn't.

But, if she's happy and she truly looks like she is, then I'm happy. Or at least I can fake that I'm happy for her. If she ever needs me, I'll be here. That's all that matters. And as long as she knows that, then my bullshit apology was worth it.

let me know what you think about the Gale POV! plus, id like to know how many of us everlark-ers are still out there reading! happy labor day weekend!


	24. Chapter 24

Katniss-

I heard most of everything they said to each other, as I stand just inside the doorway to the kitchen with Rye. I knew Gale would come, but I didn't think it would be right now. I know he meant the sorry that he gave me. I'm sure his pride was hurt more than the punch Peeta gave him to the face. He's come home plenty of times with black eyes or busted lips, it's how he handles his issues. This was a first for him, actually owning up to doing something wrong. To be honest, I'm grateful that this whole situation happened. I miss him, or at least having a friend, an ally, a confidant. I don't know if Peeta would understand that because he never knew how it felt to live day to day, meal to meal. It's always nice to have someone on your side that knows where you came from.

I gave him the bag of bread because I love his family and him too, just not the same way that I love Peeta or the way Gale loves me. Rory and Prim are the more realistic version of Gale and I. They actually work, they mesh together. I wouldn't be surprised if they were married when they're 18. Vick and Posey are still babies. They didn't choose this life, for their family to be poor, to be born in the Seam and to have only one living parent. They deserve better. So does Hazelle, she didn't back down and hide away like my mother did. She stepped up, started washing clothes and mending things to make money to survive. She did what she had to do and more. She was there when my mother didn't feed us, watch us or love us.

Peeta followed me upstairs after Gale left, he stood at the door as I stripped off house dress that I had changed into. I pull it off without breaking eye contact with him. Almost daring him to say something, or stop me. When I reached behind my back to unhook my bra, I let it fall to the floor unceremoniously. His eyes were wide and I could see his dick growing harder underneath his floury apron. To give him a bit of a show- knowing that he has to go back downstairs to work, I turn around and pull my panties down slowly- giving him a full view of my ass. Looking back over my shoulder, his eyes are wide and dark. His tongue runs over his bottom lip and his hand is gripped around the bulge over the front of his work clothes.

I'm satisfied with the reaction I've gotten from him, based on his erection and the blush working up his neck to his face. I press my body up against his and whisper in his ear, "So, about you showing me how I'm yours?" My tongue licks up the shell of his ear. I know he loves having his neck and ears touched and licked. It's the perfect end to the pre-show for tonight.

The gasp hasn't fully left my lips and my chest is heaving when he pulls me up by the thighs. He slams me against the door, using it as leverage to hold me up. My legs instinctively go around his waist. His arms pull me tighter, grinding his hard length into my uncovered pussy. "Tonight, you're mine." He hisses through his gritted teeth into my neck and jams his finger into my wet pussy while the other twists my nipple roughly. Pounding into me harder, rubbing his thumb across my clit. My head throws back at my oncoming orgasm when he pulls his finger out and shoves it into my open mouth. "And, I will have you exactly how I want you." _Fuck!_ I'm not sure what reaction he's looking for and I'm not sure what comes over me. But when I start sucking myself off his finger, he thrusts into me faster. The animalistic moan from his chest and the friction of my clit on his rough apron, pushes my orgasm over. Squeezing Peeta tighter between my legs helps me rub my clit on him, prolonging my coming.

His fingers grip into my thighs, that have become much thicker recently, so I can see the tips of his fingers digging into my skin. He pulls me away from the door slightly and pushes me back into it, causing his dick to press back into my sensitive area. I can only whimper into his kiss. A kiss that isn't sweet, but demanding and possessive. It fucking drives me crazy when he's like this. I'm actually looking forward to tonight, I've been wanting and internally begging him to take me the way I know he's capable of. I want to be sore the next day from his endless pounding. I've wanted him to fuck me from behind, but I've been too embarrassed to ask. When he grips his hand into my hair as he thrusts into me, I can only imagine if he were to pull tighter and push into me as hard as he can. I know he wants it that way, I can tell by the tightening of his jaw muscles that he's holding back when we're together.

"I'm ready for tonight, I'm yours – however you like." I say it as sweetly as possible, with his forehead pressed against mine. He lets my legs fall to the ground, while still holding onto me- preventing me from falling. "You better get back downstairs; I have to take a shower." He pulls me in for a deep kiss and I slip past him, into the bathroom. I take one last peek at him, to see what kind of state he's in. His back is against the door, he's slouched over and running his hands through his hair. I can hear him trying to even out his breathing. He's exactly how I want him. Frustrated. By tonight, he'll want me so bad. He won't be able to control himself.

Peeta-

Goddamn it! How did I let myself get so fucking turned on? I just wanted to check on her to make sure she was alright with everything that happened. And she started taking off her damn clothes. When she started licking her pussy juices off my finger, I could have fucking come right then. I might just fuck her so hard that she has to stay home from school tomorrow.

Okay. I have to think of something else. Anything but her. Shit! I'm so fucking hard, the only thing I want to do is take her in the shower. Or bend her over the counter top and watch myself in the mirror, fucking her from behind. No. Fuck, I have to wait until later. Think of something else. _Wrestling. Baking. Feeding the pigs. Ms. Trinkett and her giant puffy hair._

Alright, I'm not as hard and I really do need to get back downstairs.

"Peet. What the fuck were you doing up there? We're down here trying to work and you're up there banging Kat- What the fuck is on your apron?" I look down and there's a giant wet spot just above the crotch of my apron. "Please tell me that's not from you? Did I not teach you anything?"

"Shit! No, it's not from me, you asshole!" I rip it off and throw it into the pile with the dirty towels.

His voice is still way too loud, but a little lower than before, "Is that from her?" He can tell from my flushed face that I don't want to answer him. "Are you telling me that she's a fucking squirter?" Squirter? I didn't know that was a thing. "Fuuuuuck, that's so hot." He throws his head back and grips his hands in his hair.

"C'mon man, you're talking about my future wife here."

"Well, she's not your wife yet- I still have time to convince her she's marrying the wrong Mellark. Tell me all about it! What does it taste like-" My eyes widen and my face blushes more, if that's even possible.

Thankfully, my dad comes in…however, his face is more red than mine. "Boys, cut it out. You're going to scare away all our customers. You-" he points directly at Rye "You better not let her hear you talking about her like that, she'll skin you alive and I'll let her. As for you," he turns to me, but avoids eye contact. "please wash your hands before you touch anything." He turns around to go back up front. I groan while Rye laughs until tears come out of his eyes.

"Fuck you, Rye. Dad's right, if she hears you…she's going to kill you." I lower my voice significatnly, "and, I'm going to stop telling you shit if you don't quit!" In the past few months, Rye's given me lots of somewhat unsolicited advice. I haven't put any of it to use yet, but maybe tonight. Truth is, she'd kill me too if she knew I was talking about us to him. But, it's either him or my dad. And sorry Katniss, I would cut my arm off before asking my dad about fucking my almost-wife in the ass.

The night goes by quickly, and she looks happy when she comes downstairs to help with cleanup and to have dinner. She's wearing another one of the dresses I bought her when she moved in. It fit her well back then, now it hugs her in all the appropriate places. Anytime she wears a dress, I always have to wonder if she's wearing panties. The first time she lifted her dress off and I found her nude underneath, I came in my hand without even touching her. So, now curiosity gets me every time.

Noone mentions the talk earlier between the Mellark men, however my dad has a hard time looking at Katniss. On the complete opposite side, Rye wont take his eyes off her. After several kicks under the table and a few glares when she isnt looking, he takes the hint that he's pissing me off. As always, dad is the first to bed after giving us all a kiss on the head. Rye starts in on Katniss, asking about the woods earlier and a few not so subtle hints about Madge. He reminds her about their deal and she promises to take him out next weekend if the snow stays away. The way his eyes roam over her body doesn't slip past me and I know he's thinking about earlier. I know he'd never do anything with her, he's just a horny dick who's not fucking anyone because he's waiting for Madge to come around. While, it makes me want to get her out of his sight- I cant help but feel a bit of pride that I have such an attractive and sexy girlfriend. Even if she doesn't see it, everyone else does.

Finally, I pull her away after everything is cleaned and ready for tomorrow. I excuse us from Rye, letting him know that we need to get to bed for school tomorrow. I look back over my shoulder and give him a quick wink.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

i just want to say thanks to everyone that's reading and has liked/subscribed! it really means a lot to me to know that someone likes the story. i'm always open for suggestions on what will happen next!

you're the best!

xoxox

-emily


	25. Chapter 25

Katniss-

While I was in the shower, I take extra care in removing all the hair from my body. I never really had too much, but I want to know how Peeta's hands feel on my bare legs and my private areas- how his tongue would feel there with nothing blocking him. Then I use the special lotion that he got for me that leaves my skin so soft. Afterwards, I tidy up our room and make the bed. I want to make sure he has no distractions tonight. I pull on the sexiest pair of underwear that Peeta bought me and slip on one of my house dresses.

Dinner goes as always, although it seems the guys are all distracted. Mr. Mellark doesn't say much and Rye bothers me with questions about the woods and Madge. I've been holding out on telling him that she really likes him, I love seeing him squirm.

Upstairs, I make sure Peeta is watching when I pull off my dress, my back is to him so he can see the panties he bought me that are now a bit too tight and show off my ass perfectly. I can hear the hiss that he makes and he's almost behind me when I turn to face him, bare-chested. I can see he's already hard. My hand cups him before he can touch me, he has to wait a little longer. On my tippy toes, I whisper to him- "go take a shower and don't you dare touch yourself." When he tries to grip my hips to pull me closer, I only pull away with a smirk. He lets out a long and loud groan, the more frustrated he is- the better.

He pulls off his clothes and sulks towards the bathroom. It gives me just a few more minutes to mentally prepare for tonight. I've waited too long to have him completely and tonight, with everything that's happened, is the perfect night. He's wound up and feels the need to claim me as his, which turns me on more than he knows. I'm strong and secure in myself, but having someone there to dominate makes me feel taken care of. I want to feel it completely from him.

Peeta-

I don't know if she's trying to work me up, but it's fucking working. I am so wound up, from Gale fucking showing up to Kat coming on my apron to her stripping in front of me and not letting me touch her. I sure hope she's ready for tonight, because I'm going to tear into her.

The cold water does nothing to ease the tension that I have, but it does - at the very least - take away the physical signs of my current state.

I don't bother to dress; it'd be a waste of time. I know that she's shy about her nudity, although I'm not sure why, but I'm definitely not. She's laying on the bed, ready for me. She's completely naked and the lights are off. The window is cracked, just like I like it and the moon leaves the room a pale blue color. Her hair is splayed across the bed. Fuck, I love it when she wears it down. She has her hands up above her head, grasping the bed frame; she's already lean, but the way she's laying does nothing but accentuate the beautiful curves of her body. I immediately notice that her pussy is clean shaven. I always liked the hair, but I have to admit that I can't wait to lick over her whole body. Normally, she's the hunter but tonight she is most definitely my prey. She squirms a bit as I make it obvious that I'm looking over her body. She turns the most delicious shade of pink when she sees my dick starting to come alive after looking over her naked form.

"Peeta?" her voice almost doesn't sound like her own, she sounds sure but still her voice cracks. I crawl up through the middle of her legs, she spreads them just enough to let me slide over her. Her eyes follow her hands as she slides them up my stomach, over my chest and up into my hair. She's breathing unevenly in short breaths, I can feel her chest rising and falling with her hard nipples hitting my pecs. She's nervous, which can only mean that she knows something different is going to happen tonight. She has no fucking idea how different it's going to be. I wonder if she wants this as much as I do?

I push my knee up into her smooth pussy, she's already wet. She 'mmm's' into my ear, while I lick up her jawline into her hair. "What do you want tonight, Kitty?" Her thighs clench around my knee, I know she likes this. I've learned to read her body, at this point I know what every sound and reaction mean. She starts to rock on my knee, trying to get some sort of friction on her clit, but I pull back until she answers me... "Tell me what you want." She's painfully shy- even still. Hopefully she'll give me something to go off of.

It's barely a whisper, if my face wasn't buried into her neck I wouldn't have heard it. "Don't hold back tonight, Peeta." _Seriously?_ I'm glad my dick wasn't in her, because I would have come right then. She can't possibly know what she's asking. She has no idea what I'm capable of, of the things that I think about doing to her.

"Don't say things like that. You don't know what you're asking for, Kitty." I'm only warning her once, if she pushes me I won't be able to stop myself.

"Yes, I do. I want everything. I hate when you stop yourself." Her nails rake up my back while I'm sucking at the spot behind her ear. Goddamn it. I'm trying to be the nice guy, the good guy here and she's pushing me. I can't help the growl that comes and the gasp that she lets out when I bite at her neck. Just hard enough to leave a temporary mark. It should be gone before school tomorrow. If not, oh well.

"Katniss, you have to tell me to stop if it's too much. Please, I don't want to hurt you. You have to say you promise."

"I promise."

Katniss-

I know he's just trying to protect me, but damn it, I just want him to fuck me hard. "Peeta, please take me." He mumbles a string of obscenities that sends a shiver down my spine. His kisses get deeper and his hands seem more determined. The way his fingertips grip into my skin and his teeth graze at my neck, leaves me breathless and more turned on than ever.

When his face had worked down my body to my pussy, he spread my thighs forcefully and fucked me with his mouth. He was ravenous; sucking, licking and biting at my lower lips. Normally, it's slow but intense. Sweet but effective. This time, he's more dedicated. He's determined, but I'm not sure it's for my benefit. It feels amazing and my orgasm is quickly building, but I want more from him. My fingers wrap through his hair at the base, I can feel his groan rather than actually hear it. His fingertips grip harder into my thighs; I can see his knuckles turning white. I can only see his eyes, while the rest of his face is buried inside me. I know how to push him further. He loves when I touch myself. Without breaking eye contact, I run my hands from his hair, up my stomach and to my breasts. My nipples were already hard, but I pull and twist at them, palming and squeezing my tits for his viewing. His eyebrow twitches up and his eyes darken even further. It's then that he pushes one of my thighs up, placing my foot up on his shoulder, that I hold my breath in surprise. I hate feeling open and vulnerable. In this position, I'm completely spread for him. He takes my hand from my nipple and wraps it underneath my thigh- telling me to hold it there, without actually telling me. He pulls back, looking over me. His lips, chin and cheeks are glistening. I can't tell what he's thinking. His eyes are fully black and he's licking his lips predatorily. He pinches at my clit, rolling it between his fingers. His eyes are focused on my pussy. It almost hurts, but in the most delicious kind of way.

His fingers dip into me, he curls them upwards and pulls them back out. I expect him to suck on them, or use them on my clit, possibly even use the wetness to rub his dick. What I don't expect is his fingers to run up the cleft of my ass, pressing in slightly. He's done this before, but not with his fingers. I loved his tongue there, I never came harder than the time his tongue probed in and out of me while his fingers pounded into my pussy.

His tongue joins his fingers, licking and pushing into my ass. His finger slowly goes in, one digit at a time. I hear and feel him spit on me, he pushes in a little further until his first finger is all the way in. It feels like nothing we've ever done. I feel so full, it's not painful- but new and uncomfortable at first. But when he starts to move his finger in and out, he presses something inside me that makes me gasp and push back into his hand. When he feels me rocking against him, he shoots up, wrapping his unoccupied hand in my hair at the base of my neck and kisses me hard. With my knee still at my chest, his thumb has moved into my pussy. I almost whine and feel empty when he pulls his finger out of me, but he quickly replaces it with two fingers. Slowly stretching me further. His kisses are harder; he pulls my head to the side- giving himself access my neck.

My orgasm comes quickly; I can feel myself pulsating around all of his fingers. His hard dick is pressed into my thigh. "Goddamn it you feel so good." His voice is low and gravely, he continues to thrust into me with his hands until I can't take him touching my clit any longer. I push my hands down to cover myself from him, begging him to stop for even just a minute so I can recover. He must love it, love seeing me this way. His face has a devious smirk on it. He pulls his wet fingers from me and I watch as he sits up on his feet by my head. His cock right in my face, his hands go straight in my hair and pulls my open mouth closer to him.

Normally when I'm sucking him off, he stays still. He tries not to thrust into me, even though I know he wants to. Not this time, he fucks my mouth. I try not to break eye contact with him, his fingers tighten in my hair when I lick down the underside of his shaft and suck his balls into my mouth. I wasn't sure what to expect, but I know he loves it when I touch them with my hands. He throws his head back and moans loudly. Typically, we try to stay quiet because Rye is just a few doors down. Clearly, tonight he doesn't care.

He grips the sides of my face and watches his dick go further and further into my throat. I love the way he doesn't blink and focuses down on me. I try to concentrate on the sweat building at his hairline so I don't gag on his thick dick. The way his lips still have my juices on them. The way his tongue licks over his mouth, probably tasting me. His words, "How does this feel, me fucking your mouth? How does my cock taste? Is this how you wanted it?" My eyes start to tear up, from keeping them open and concentrating on him, I'm also sure that the grip that he has on me has something to do with it as well. He bites at his lips, watching my mouth on him. His eyes break away from mine and stare down at my hands, where I've mindlessly starting rubbing and fingering myself. I'm so wet. This. THIS is what I asked for. I love this but I still want more.

He rips his dick from my mouth and he kisses me deeply. I can taste my pussy still in his mouth. His lips suck at my tongue and his teeth bite at my lips. The way his hands snake down my body, he touches every inch of me. Gripping my hips, he flips me over. God yes! I've wanted this for so long. He pulls me up by my thighs, letting me settle on my knees. All I can feel is the head of his dick sliding through my wetness, rubbing at my clit and letting his pre-come mix with my arousal.

He hasn't said much, up until now. With his dick in hand, he starts to push into my ass. This definitely isn't what I was expecting, but it feels so good and his moaning turns me on. He groans and I scream into the pillow. "Relax sweetheart, let me make this feel good for you. This is what you wanted, isn't it?" His words make me clench around him and he moans and runs his fingertips roughly down my back, into my hair. As his thighs hit my ass and his dick can't go any further into me, he grips into my hair, "answer me, Kitty."

I'm not sure where it comes from; I guess from months of keeping my mouth shut and censoring my wants- "Y-yes, Peeta! This is what I wanted." I'm panting and it comes out in spurts. One of his large hands holds the back of my head and the other slaps at my ass. It stings but feels so good at the same time. "I've wanted this! I wa-wanted you to f-fuck me hard."

I didn't imagine him taking me this way would make me feel so good and he's never felt bigger than he does sliding in and out of my ass.

Peeta-

I could have come within the first few seconds of pushing my cock into her; I only thought her pussy was tight. This is more than I could have imagined. I'm not even sure how I've made it this long without coming. The way her orgasming felt around my fingers, how her mouth felt on my balls or the way she looked as my dick went in and out of her mouth. Her beautiful, swollen lips and her molten eyes, starting to shimmer with unshed tears, never breaking contact with me as she sucks and licks at me is something that will play over and over in my mind.

Looking down at her now, her ass has turned a delicious shade of red from me spanking at her cheeks. Her thighs and backside have plumped up considerably in the past few months; so when I first slapped her ass and it shook and jiggled, my dick throbbed even harder inside her.

"I've wanted this! I wa-wanted you to f-fuck me hard." _Oh God._ She's never said she wanted this or anything like it before. I always knew I wanted to be rough with her, to dominate and take her as I please- but I had no fucking idea that she'd like it too.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to fuck you like this? Hmm? How long I've wanted to pound into your ass and your cunt as hard as I can?" She arches her back even further, pushing her ass up for me and spreading her thighs slightly to let me get even further into her. Her waist is still so thin that I can reach around to rub her clit while I thrust into her. She mewls and moans. "Goddamn it, Katniss! Come for me." I know she's close, I can feel her tightening around my dick and her thighs trying to close. I take both of her hands and pull them to her ass, to have her spread herself for me. I want to come as deep as possible inside of her.

When she's gripping at her cheeks, holding herself open, I push forward and grab her by the shoulders to leverage my thrusts into her. I pull myself closer, pushing myself as far in as I can go. Her panting and the string of swear words that she's muttering does nothing but fuel me. I need her to tell me she likes it before I come. I want to know that she likes this as much as I do.

"How does this feel sweetheart? Do you like when I fuck your ass?" Fuck! She needs to come again before I do and I want her to admit she gets off on this. "Kitty, do you like this? When I fuck you hard?"

I feel her fingers touching herself, my balls slap at her hand every time I thrust into her. "Yes! Peet-aaaaah! Yes! I love it when you fuck me hard. Pl-please don't stop, I'm almost there!" I don't know what's come over her, but I fucking love it. My pace picks up, I push into her, gripping back at her thighs and pounding her ass. Surely she'll be sore tomorrow. I watch as her skin ripples every time my cock rams into her, the sound of my balls slapping at her hand on her clit. The gasps and cries as she chants my name. I start to empty inside her, pushing in, I don't know that I've ever come this hard. As I'm finishing, she starts to tighten around me. Her hand reaches back for my thigh, pressing her fingernails into my skin. It stings but it feels so good in comparison to my twitching dick.

I pull out of her to watch her final seconds of her orgasm. Her pussy is red and her thin fingers make precise circles over her clit, her ass was gaping but is now tightening up as my come drips out of her. Even though I'm just coming down, my dick still twitches as my come drips down into her pussy. I wonder how good it would feel to push into her tight pussy now or even more so to have my fingers in her ass while I fuck her pussy. Her fingers slow and her twitching stops. I can still see her chest heaving, through her spread legs, pressed against the mattress.

I'm torn between getting her a warm rag or thanking and kissing her. "Stay just how you are, babe." It's the opposite of how my voice was only a few minutes ago. It's soft and sweet. I rush to the bathroom and warm some water for a washcloth. I wipe the come from myself and hurry back to her. She's just as I left her. "Good girl." I tell her, and she only moans quietly in appreciation of my words.

The warm rag must feel good on her; I avoid any contact with her pussy because I know she's still sensitive. I wipe down her thighs, her ass cheeks and the come seeping out of her. I gently massage a bit of vitamin oil onto the red handprints that cover her ass. I didn't mean to hit her that hard and I hope she's okay.

I lay her down and cover her softly with the comforter. It's still cool at night and with the window open, it's worse. Her face is still flush, but she has a smile on her lips when I pull her to me. "Was that okay? Did I hurt you?"

She kisses my lips and all my fears leave me. "I didn't stop you, did I?" I shake my head. "But, we'll need to wait a bit before we do that again."

 _Again?_ We get to do that again?! That's my girl. I knew she was perfect for me.


End file.
